Lightnings
by Imagiinatiion
Summary: Yo nunca creí en todas esas cosas como la superstición, los poderes sobrenaturales, etc...hasta que aparece él
1. Chapter 1

(Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Desde primaria asisto a la Escuela de Konoha, en Boston. Una de las más conocidas de la ciudad. Doble escolaridad y bilingüe. Aprendíamos alemán y español. Al empezar la secundaria conocí a nuevo compañeros, que luego se convirtieron en mis amigos. Desde que comencé la escuela era amiga de Ino Yamanaka, una de las más populares del colegio. Muy hermosa y segura de si misma. Siempre trataba de que yo sea igual, pero sin lograr ningún resultado. Hacía un tiempo ingresó al colegio un chico misterioso, pero a la vez muy atractivo. Sasuke Uchiha. Todas las chicas incluyéndome, nos derretíamos ante él. Por suerte, luego de ingresar a nuestro grupo de amigos, se volvió mucho más simpático y amistoso. Luego estaban mis otros amigos. Hinata, Kiba, el novio de Hinata, Shikamaru y Sai, el novio de Ino. Todos los demás solo eran compañeros, ya que solo me llevaba bien con los recién nombrados. Nuestras vidas eran las mismas de cualquier adolescente. Los principales temas en la vida…escuela, amigos y novios. Por mala suerte yo todavía no tenía ninguno a diferencia de Ino y Hinata. Un día como cualquier otro, el despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, hora de levantarme para ir al colegio. Me puse mi uniforme y una campera por los diez grados que hacía esa mañana y según las noticias toda la semana. Para poder llegar tenía que tomar un autobús. Luego del viaje me encontré en la parada con mis amigas)

Ino: ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes venir en autobús con el frío que hace? Pudiste haberle pedido a tu padre que te trajera.

Sakura: No importa, no es molestia.

Hinata: Entremos antes de que nos congelemos.

(Cuando entramos a la clase, colgamos nuestros abrigos en el respaldo de nuestras sillas y fuimos a charlar con los demás)

Kiba: No puedo creer el frío que hace.

Hinata: Y yo que quería ir a algún lugar a pasear mañana sábado.

Shikamaru: Dicen que va a seguir así toda la semana. Que problemático.

Sakura: (riéndome) Para ti todo es problemático.

Ino: Lo que sí es problemático es esta clase.

(Todas las mañanas lo mismo. La clase, todos los alumnos saltando de asiento a asiento tirando bolas de papel por ahí y gritando a no dar más. En ese año ya habíamos hablado cinco veces con la rectora Tsunade y déjenme decirles que no es nada bueno. Ella tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte y puede hacer que hasta Sasuke tenga miedo. Entra el profesor de la primera hora, Kakashi, el de historia)

Kakashi: ¡Por favor, chicos, compórtense! No sea cosa de que venga otra vez la rectora.

(Al oír eso todos se sentaron sin decir una palabra)

Kakashi: Bien. Hoy les tenemos una sorpresa. Vino un alumno nuevo de Filadelfia. Espero que lo reciban bien. Fue transferido por buenas notas en biología y matemáticas.

Ino: Seguramente es un nerd.

Sakura: (entre suspiros) Ya tenía la ilusión de que sería guapo.

Kakashi: Pasa por favor.

(En eso entra un chico alto, de piel bronceada, rubio con unos increíbles ojos azules. Todas las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, cayéndoles la baba. Este llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, sobre este un saco largo hasta las rodillas, abierto, una cinta en la frente con un remolino naranja y un collar con una piedra color verde. No tenía una sola expresión en el rostro. Nos miraba como si ya le hubiéramos caído mal)

Kakashi: ¿Te gustaría presentarte con el grupo?

Naruto: (con voz de indiferencia) Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi: Bien…puedes tomar asiento. Allí entre Sakura e Ino hay un lugar desocupado.

(Que mala suerte. Justo el nuevo sentándose entre dos chicas. Creímos que se sentiría incómodo, pero todo lo contrario. Colgó su mochila en el respaldo del asiento y se sentó como si nada)

Kakashi: Bien, comenzaremos con la clase. (A Ino y Sakura) Chicas, ¿le compartirían sus libros a Naruto hasta que compre los suyos?

(Que bien. A demás de sentarlo a mi lado tenía que prestarle el libro. Al finalizar la clase, la segunda hora era de educación física. Debido al frío juntaron a los grupos de educación física y los dividieron en dos. En nuestro colegio, los grupos de educación física se dividían en tres. El grupo A, el grupo B y el grupo C. Yo estaba en el B con Ino y Hinata. Practicamos dos deportes. Volley y Handball, a demás de preparación física. Ese día a mi grupo le tocaba Volley. Nos juntaron con el grupo A y el grupo C de los varones, en el que, por mala suerte, estaba el nuevo)

Sakura: Se ve que al nuevo lo pusieron en el C.

Hinata: No Sakura. Naruto está en el A.

Ino: Bueno, veremos que tan bueno es contra nosotras.

(La profesora de Volley era Kurenai)

Kurenai: Bien, debido al frío tuvimos que dividirnos. Un grupo trabajará en la terraza y nosotros aquí en el salón. Jugaremos con equipos de seis. Tres varones y tres mujeres.

(Uno de los grupos fue Hinata, Sai, Shino y otros tres más. Ino, Kiba, Lee y otros más. Y a mí, como supondrán, con Naruto, Sasuke y Chouji. El equipo que ganaba seguía jugando. Cuando nos tocó a nosotros jugar contra le grupo de Ino fuimos al área de juego y nos pusimos en posición)

Kurenai: ¡Jueguen!

Ino: (en posición de saque) Te haremos polvo frentezota.

Sakura: En tus sueños cerda.

(Ino sacó. El juego comenzó. Íbamos muy parejos, pero lo que más me impresionó fue la habilidad de Naruto para conseguir rescatar un remate. No hubo ni un solo alumno que pudiera con los remates de Kiba. Todos se quedaron impresionados. Cuando por fin terminó la clase, llegó el recreo largo y con eso el almuerzo. Lo que más amábamos del colegio era la posibilidad de salir para comer en un restaurante de la cercanía, siempre y cuando lleguemos antes de la hora en que comienzan las clases de la tarde)

Kiba: ¿Dónde iremos a comer hoy?

Hinata: Tenía ganas de ir al restaurante vegetariano.

Shikamaru: Es muy problemático. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la panadería de aquí y compramos una pizza o algo así?

Chouji: Mejor vayamos a la barbacoa.

(En la salida, vimos a Naruto sentado en la baranda leyendo un libro. Quisimos invitarlo a comer)

Sasuke: Oye nuevo…

(Ni se volteó, solo movió los ojos hacia donde estábamos)

Sasuke: (sonriéndole) ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Naruto: (con voz despreocupada y los ojos en su libro) No.

(Luego del rechazo, decidimos ir al puesto de fideos. En el camino comenzamos a hablar)

Sakura: ¿Y a ese que le pasa? Siempre anda amargado.

Ino: (con tono pícaro) Pero no puedes negar que es muy lindo.

Hinata: Ino tiene razón. Ser misterioso lo hace mucho más atractivos.

Kiba: ¿Qué tanto charlan ustedes?

Sasuke: Déjalas, hablan sobre el nuevo chico.

Shikamaru: Se ve que nos es muy sociable.

Sasuke: (con sonrisa burlona) Pero ya se ganó el cariño de bastantes chicas de mayores y menores años.

Sakura: Pues a mí no me parece la gran cosa.

Ino: Si yo fuera tú iría directo con él.

Sakura: Cuando volvamos le voy a hacer algunas preguntas.

(Como dije, luego de comer, fui directo con Naruto para saber más de él. No lo encontré donde estaba antes así que fui al aula, pero tampoco estaba allí. Le pregunté a un profesor y me dijo que estaba en el balcón del cuarto piso. Allí estaba. Al otro lado del aula mirando al gigante Ombú que se encontraba en el patio principal. Me acerqué a él lentamente)

Sakura: ¿Te gusta nuestra escuela?

Naruto: (sin dejar de ver el árbol) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Quise hacerte un poco de compañía. ¿No puedo?

Naruto: Es una escuela. Haz lo que quieras.

(Me senté a su lado)

Sakura: ¿Cómo era tu escuela en Filadelfia?

Naruto: (dirigiéndome la mirada) ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Sakura: Para conocerte mejor.

Naruto: (levantándose) Pues no lo estás logrando.

Sakura: ¿Siempre eres así de distante?

Naruto: Solo cuando hay alguien que me molesta.

(Se fue del aula)

Sakura: (molesta) Que malhumorado.

(Antes de que comenzaran las clases, me junté con mis amigos)

Ino: ¡Cuéntanos Sakura!

Kiba: Sí, ¿qué te dijo?

Sakura: Solo les voy a decir que es un amargado.

Ino: ¿Pero que te dijo exactamente?

Sakura: Le pregunté si siempre era así de distante y él me respondió que solo con alguien que lo molesta.

Ino: Esa actitud me recuerda a cierta persona entre nosotros.

(Todos miraron a Sasuke)

Sakura: Pero Sasuke no es como él. Naruto ignora cualquier cosa. Sasuke es respetuoso.

(Cuando tocó el timbre para entrar a clase, los primeros que nos acomodamos fuimos nosotros y Naruto que acababa de entrar con su libro en la mano. Se sentó entre nosotras dos y se apoyó contra el respaldo. Entra la profesora de matemáticas Anko)

Anko: Bien mocosos. Espero que hayan hecho la tarea porque sino tendrán que copiar los tres pizarrones de ejercicios.

(Anko nota a Naruto)

Anko: Así que tú eres el nuevo alumno. Escuché que eres bueno para las matemáticas.

Naruto: Sí, lo soy.

Anko: Bien, pues prepárate porque mis clases no son fáciles.

(Anko siempre amenazando y poniendo a prueba a cualquiera. Estaba completamente loca. Luego de las clases restante, nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y nos fuimos. Algunas las tardes nos encontrábamos en el café de la esquina luego del colegio para poder despejar nuestras mentes. Tomábamos un café y nos íbamos a nuestras casas. Siempre en la parada había un montón de gente. Era un lío subir. Cuando logré llegar a la máquina de monedas vi una cabellera rubia en uno de los asientos. Era Naruto. Apenas la máquina me dio el ticket, fui a sentarme a su lado para ver si en ese momento se sentía un poco menos presionado)

Sakura: Hola Naruto. Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

Naruto: (desinteresado) Lo mismo digo.

Sakura: (sentándome a su lado) ¿Por qué no me quieres hablar? ¿Acaso te caigo mal?

Naruto: Un poco.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: No te importa.

Sakura: Claro que me importa. Estoy tratando de ser tu amiga y lo que haces es rechazarme antes de que abra la boca.

Naruto: Yo no necesito amigos. Estoy bien así solo.

Sakura: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Naruto: ¿Quieres que te mienta? ¿Quieres que te diga que eres mi amiga y que está todo bien cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario?

Sakura: (un poco molesta) Yo nunca dije eso…

Naruto: (levantándose) Entonces deja de molestarme.

(Tocó el timbre para que abrieran la puerta y se bajó del autobús. No entendía porque era así de frío. Por un lado sentía furia por lo que me dijo, pero por el otro me daba lástima por la mirada que me puso cuando me habló. A la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiendo al penetrante frío en las piernas. Prendí la televisión, esta anunciaba siete grados. Odiaba el frío. Prefería morirme de calor que congelada. Para salir con mis amigos me puse unos jeans ajustados, unas botas con tacón, altas hasta la rodilla, un suéter blanco y una bufanda azul marino. Arreglamos encontrarnos en el parque cerca de mi casa. Cuando nos juntamos decidimos caminar un poco)

Ino: Que hermosa mañana.

Sasuke: Lástima que hace siete grados.

Kiba: Tú siempre viéndole la contra.

Hinata: Oigan chicos.

Sakura: ¿Qué curre Hinata?

Hinata: ¿Ese de ahí no es Naruto?

(Todos vimos donde señalaba Hinata. Era verdad, era Naruto. Se veía muy bien con esos jeans y ese suéter negro de cuello alto. Pero a todos nos intrigó algo en especial. Estaba tomado de la mano de un niño, al parecer de siete o seis años y… sonriendo. Ninguno de nosotros lo podía creer)

Ino: ¿Están todos seguros de que ese es Naruto?

Shikamaru: No digas estupideces Ino. Claro que es Naruto.

Hinata: Pero es muy raro verlo sonreír así.

Sakura: Hinata tiene razón. A demás, ¿qué hace con ese niño?

Sasuke: Puede que sea el hermano.

Kiba: No puede ser el hermano. Es demasiado morocho como para que sean parientes.

(El niño tenía una piel muy blanca y el cabello bien castaño. Era un niño muy lindo. No desprendía su sonrisa de la cara. Naruto tampoco. Era demasiado extraño verlo así)

Shikamaru: Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¿Vamos a ir al cine o no?

(Todos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Yo me quedé allí viendo como el niño saltaba feliz de la mano de aquel chico que en la escuela era una tumba)

Ino: ¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡Despierta!

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?

Ino: Vamos al cine.

Sakura: Sí…vamos.

(Luego de ver la película, quisimos ir a tomar algo para calentarnos un poco)

Kiba: Por dios. Mis manos están heladas.

Sasuke: Cuando llegue a casa me meteré en la cama y no saldré hasta mañana.

Ino: Yo me encontraré con Sai en unas horas.

Hinata: ¿Te gustaría venir a casa Kiba? Tengo unas películas que se que te gustarán.

Kiba: Me encantaría.

Sakura: Que suerte que tienen. Yo tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con las cosas de la casa.

Ino: Aprovecha el tiempo libre que tengas.

Sakura: Lo haré antes de que vengan los exámenes previos a las vacaciones de invierno.

Shikamaru: Que problemático. Esos exámenes son demasiado difíciles.

Kiba: Pero no todos tenemos novias súper inteligentes como la tuya.

Shikamaru: (poniéndose la mano en la frente) Diablos, lo olvidé. Tenía que ir a visitar a Temari porque está enferma.

(Shikamaru se levanta de la mesa, se despide y se va. No puedo creer que hasta Shikamaru, el "señor problemático" tenga novia. Pero, ella es mucho mayor que él. Ya se está por graduar. Luego de que cada uno se fue por alguna razón en especial, quedamos Hinata, Kiba y yo. Ellos me acompañaron a mi casa y luego se fueron a la de Hinata. Me quité la ropa de salir y me puse una mucho más liviana. En ese momento suena mi teléfono. Era Ino)

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa Ino?

Ino: (del otro lado de la línea) ¡No sabes lo que acabo de ver!

Sakura: ¿Qué Ino?

Ino: Acabo de ver a Naruto en un café.

Sakura: ¿Y que tiene de raro? ¿No puede tomar un café?

Ino: Pero no estaba tomándolo. Estaba sirviéndolo. Él trabaja allí como camarero.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué diablos dices?!

Ino: ¡Como escuchas!

(Colgué el teléfono de golpe y me puse a pensar. Primero paseando con ese niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego trabajando como camarero. Ese chico tenía otra vida que nadie conocía. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando recibí la llamada. A las nueve de la noche escuché que alguien tocó el timbre. Fue mí madre. Era el chico del supermercado que le traía las bolsas. Podía escuchar la conversación desde mi cuarto, pero no le prestaba mucha atención)

Madre: Muchas gracias por traerla. Perdona por hacerte salir con este frío.

Chico: No es problema.

Madre: Aquí tienes dinero. ¿Diez dólares te parecen bien?

Chico: Es más de lo que me esperaba. Muchas gracias.

Madre: Buenas noches.

(La voz del muchacho me pareció muy familiar. Me llama mi mamá para que le ayude con las bolsas. Bajo las escaleras y agarro algunas cosas)

Sakura: Oye mamá. ¿Quién era ese chico?

Madre: No lo se. Al parecer es nuevo. Tiene un tono diferente. No creo que sea de Boston.

(Eso me dejó pensativa. La voz se me hacía familiar, a demás el acento que mi madre mencionó. Cada vez me intrigaba más la vida del nuevo alumno del colegio. Al día siguiente fui al parque para ver si me lo encontraba de nuevo. Me fui con un tapado hasta las rodillas y las mismas botas que la vez pasada. Me senté en uno de los bancos para esperar. Pasaron veinte minutos y nada, hasta que detrás de mí escuché la voz de un niño)

Niño: Hermano Naruto. ¿Podemos ir a tomas algo caliente? Tengo mucho frío.

Naruto: Hoy no podrá ser. No tengo dinero.

(Me volteé rápidamente para ver si no estaba confundida. No, era él y el niño de la otra vez. Me acerqué casi trotando hacia él. Estaba a una larga distancia del banco que hacía un tiempo estaba sentada)

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

(Se volteó con una sonrisa que me dejó ilusionando, pero cuando vio que era yo la sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de preocupación)

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: ¿No puedo venir al parque que queda frente a mi casa?

Naruto: ¡Vete ya!

Niño: (tironeando del pantalón de Naruto) ¿Quién es ella hermano?

Naruto: (de nuevo con la sonrisa) ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás niños mientras yo hablo?

Niño: (poniendo un puchero) Bueno.

Sakura: No sabía que tenías hermanos.

Naruto: No es mi hermano.

Sakura: ¿Entonces por que te dice hermano?

Naruto: Trabajo de hermano mayor en un orfanato. Sam es mi hermano menor.

Sakura: ¿Trabajas en un orfanato?

Naruto: ¿Algún problema?

Sakura: Sí, uno. ¿Por qué con el niño eres amable y en el colegio eres frío y distante?

Naruto: ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo?

Sakura: ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que si fueras como eres con ese niño tendrías miles de amigos?

Naruto: No me interesa hacer amigos. Ya tengo a Sam.

Sakura: ¿Pero de verdad no quieres amigos?

Naruto: ¡Sam me hace feliz, es como la familia que nunca tuve!

(Al decir eso se tapa la boca, sabiendo que dijo de más)

Sakura: ¿La familia que nunca tuviste?

Naruto: Olvida lo que dije.

(Naruto se va con Sam a los juegos)

Naruto: Es hora de irnos.

Sam: ¿Iremos ya al orfanato?

Naruto: (poniendo de nuevo su sonrisa) Si quieres vamos un rato a casa a jugar a algo. ¿Te gustaría?

Sam: ¿Podemos jugar al Ajedrez?

Naruto: ¿Para que me humilles de nuevo? (Riéndose) Por mi bien.

(Era muy lindo ver a Naruto así de feliz. Pero me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo de _"la familia que nunca tuve"._ Al ver que no le gustaba hablar del tema no se lo dije a nadie. Llegó el lunes y con él las clases. Primera hora con la loca de matemáticas. Antes de que empezara la clase estábamos todos los alumnos armando líos como siempre, excepto Naruto que me miraba con mirada medio asesina)

Kiba: Oye Sakura. ¿Ya te fijaste en como te mira Naruto?

Sakura: Sí, ya lo noté.

Hinata: Parece como si quisiera matarte.

Sai: ¿Qué le pasará?

Ino: Déjalo, siempre es así.

(Entra Anko y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Mientras daban la clase, Naruto y yo hablábamos por debajo)

Sakura: ¿Por qué me quieres ocultar tu vida?

Naruto: Porque no te importa lo que me pase.

Sakura: Claro que me importa.

Naruto: Solo te voy a decir una cosa…deja de meterte en mi vida.

(Esas palabras, sumando su mirada, me dolieron demasiado. Al finalizar todas las clases de la mañana, fuimos a comer afuera y nuevamente tratamos, en vano, de invitar a Naruto. Así estuvimos un tiempo largo. Nosotros tratando de ser amables con él y lo único que hace es ponernos una mueca de desprecio y negarnos cualquier invitación. Hasta que llegó la semana de los exámenes previos a las vacaciones de invierno. Todos estudiábamos como locos. Dejamos nuestros casilleros vacíos. Horas y horas estudiando para no tener que suspender nuestras vacaciones. Hasta Shikamaru estudiaba. Al único que no vi alarmado fue a Naruto. Sin libros, sin carpetas, sin cuadernos. Un día a la salida del colegio lo vi en una librería de libros usados. ¿Qué hacía en una de esas librerías? Antes de que saliera de ahí me fui corriendo para que no me viera. Cuando llegué a casa me tiré sobre mi cama a pensar. ¿Cuál es la coincidencia de que me lo encuentre en todas partes? ¿Por qué estaba comprando libros allí? ¿Por qué trabaja en tres lugares a la vez? Las preguntas se me hacían muy confusas. Bien, ya decidí lo que iba a ser. Iba a seguirlo. Si no me quería decir él, lo descubriría por mí misma. Eso fue lo que hice el día siguiente. Busqué alguna de mis pelucas para noches de brujas y unos anteojos oscuros. Con eso no me reconocería. Pelo morocho, gafas de sol grandes. Ni se iba a imaginar que sea yo. Esperé en la parada de autobús a que llegara. Estuve muriéndome de frío por unos veinte minutos hasta que lo vi. Se puso a mi lado a esperar. Yo lo miraba detenidamente. Tenía puestos unos jeans, una camisa blanca y un saco de lana marrón con cierre a lo largo. No parecían de mala calidad. Llegó el autobús)

Naruto: (con voz amable) Usted primero, señorita.

Sakura: (disimulando un poco la voz) Gracias joven.

(¿Por qué diablos no era así de cortes con nosotros? Pusimos las monedas para viajar y nos sentamos. Yo a dos asientos de él, para vigilarlo de lejos. Al recorrer algunos kilómetros toca el timbre para bajar. Yo lo sigo. ¿Qué diablos hacía en el lugar más caro de Boston? Fue directo a una mansión con un patio inmenso. Yo no podía creer que viviera ahí. Me quedé esperando delante para ver si en algún momento salía. A la hora se fue. Para disimular que lo seguía me fui a la vereda del frente. Caminó demasiado. Mis pies ya no daban más. Hasta que llegamos a los barrios bajos de Boston. Ese lugar me daba mucho miedo. El caminaba como si fuera por un jardín de flores. En un momento se mete en un callejón. Yo lo sigo. Da una vuelta y lo pierdo)

Sakura: (dándole una patada al piso) Maldición. Lo perdí.

(El callejón tenía salida hacia dos calles. Voy hacia una cuando aparecen dos tipos)

Tipo1: Miren lo que tenemos aquí.

Tipo2: Si que es linda.

(Yo retrocedía, hasta que me choqué con alguien. Eran dos más)

Tipo3: Miren que hermosa muchachita que nos encontramos.

Tipo2: ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

Sakura: (asustada) ¡Aléjense de mi!

Tipo4: No te haremos nada, pequeña.

(Estaba muy asustada como para darle un golpe a alguno. Cada vez se acercaban más a mí. Uno de ellos trató de tirarme del cabello, pero solo logró quitarme la peluca. En ese momento oigo una voz familiar)

Voz: Déjenla en paz.

Tipo3: ¿Y que se supone que nos vas a hacer chico lindo?

Voz: Solo déjenla.

(Me volteo a ver quien era mi defensor. No era nadie más que Naruto)

Tipo4: (agarrando un caño) ¿Piensas pelear con cuatro, chico lindo?

Naruto: (con mirada asesina) Déjala ir.

Tipo3: ¿O sino que?

Naruto: Voy a elegir de la manera en que morirán.

(Todos se ríen)

Naruto: Suficiente.

(No se como apareció en un segundo detrás de uno de ellos y lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda. Hizo eso con todos los que estaban allí. Todos quedaron tumbados en el suelo. Me agarró de la mano y me sacó de allí)

Naruto: ¿En que estabas pensando en venir aquí?

Sakura: ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

Naruto: ¡Eso no te importa! Respóndeme.

Sakura: Primero quiero saber como hiciste eso.

Naruto: De alguna manera tengo que defenderme. En este barrio hay miles de esos o peores.

Sakura: ¿Tú vives aquí?

Naruto: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Sakura: ¿Y la mansión a la que fuiste hace un rato?

Naruto: ¿Me estuviste siguiendo?

Sakura: Solo respóndeme la pregunta.

Naruto: (muy molesto) Doy clases allí.

Sakura: (extrañada) ¿Clases? ¿De que?

Naruto: Le doy clases de piano a la hija menor de la familia. De alguna manera tengo conseguir dinero.

Sakura: ¿Cuántos trabajos tienes?

Naruto: Niña, eres una molestia, ¿lo sabías?

Sakura: Trabajas en un café, en el mercado, en la mansión esa y eres voluntario en un orfanato. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo estando en el colegio?

Naruto: No te importa.

Sakura: ¿Qué tus padre no tienen dinero?

(Al escuchar eso Naruto quedó helado)

Sakura: No tienes padres… ¿verdad?

Naruto: (con voz triste) No. Nunca los tuve y mi tutor murió hace meses. ¿Contenta con eso?

(Se da media vuelta y se va)

Sakura: (agarrándolo del brazo) ¡No te vayas!

Naruto: ¡Ya te dije lo que querías saber! Ahora déjame.

Sakura: ¡Espera un segundo! Solo una pregunta más… ¿Por qué me salvaste de esos tipos?

Naruto: Si prefieres morir ve a tres calles de aquí que hay unos que te matarán al instante.

Sakura: ¡Dime la verdad!

Naruto: ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Sakura: Es lo único que quiero saber.

Naruto: La verdad es esta. (Mirándome a los ojos) Estoy tratando de alejarme de ti porque estas semanas he notado que me estoy empezando a interesar en ti. Tómate un taxi. Es mucho más seguro para llegar a tu casa.

(Desaparece de ahí. Casi me desmayo al escuchar eso. Al tomar el taxi, me siento para pensar. ¿Qué diablos fue eso de que se está interesando en mí? Puede que haya sido una broma de mal gusto, pero al ser una persona tan fría y distante lo dudaba mucho. De repente siento una sensación extraña en el estómago. Era como un cosquilleo. Sería que… ¿me estaba enamorando de Naruto? No, eso era imposible. Yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Naruto solo era un enigma que quería resolver. ¿O tal vez sí? En el colegio, ese día teníamos solo hasta el medio día, así que decidimos salir un rato por el barrio. Mientras caminábamos, veo a Naruto yendo hacia la parte norte del barrio. Quise seguirlo)

Sasuke: ¿A dónde vas Sakura?

Sakura: Voy a comprar unas cosas que me dijo mi mamá. Vayan sin problemas, luego los alcanzo.

Kiba: Si tú lo dices.

(El grupo se fue y seguí al misterioso chico. Mientras caminaba tenía la misma mirada de indiferencia, pero curiosamente su rostro cambió por completo cuando se acercó a, al parecer, una escuela donde había chicos de entre cinco y diez años. Allí estaba Sam. Yo los veía desde lejos y escuchaba lo que hablaban)

Sam: Hermano Naruto.

Naruto: (con una sonrisa) Hola Sam. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

Sam: Genial, fuimos de excursión a un museo.

Naruto: ¿De verdad? ¿Y que vieron?

Sam: Los juegos que se jugaban en la edad media. No sabía que el ajedrez fuera tan viejo.

Naruto: Hablando de ajedrez, quiero la revancha. No puede ser que me ganes todo el tiempo.

Sam: ¿No juegas con tus compañeros del colegio?

Naruto: Ellos…no son de jugar a esas cosas.

Sam: ¿Y que me dices de la chica de cabello rosa? ¿No te encuentras con ellas?

Naruto: No…tenemos mucha conexión.

Sam: Es bastante bonita ¿no crees?

Naruto: Sí, es muy bonita.

Sam: Pero era mucho más bonita Tahti.

Naruto: Ese es un apodo que yo le puse.

Sam: Es que como le escribías Tahti…

Naruto: Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Sam: Oye hermano ¿podemos ir primero al parque? Dicen que va a haber un show de magia.

Naruto: Si tú quiere vamos.

(Se fueron al parque de siempre. Seguía sin poder creer el comportamiento de Naruto con ese niño, o más bien fuera del colegio. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue esa tal Tahti. ¿Quién sería? Seguramente una chica que le gustaba a Naruto. Fui al parque y me hice la estúpida para poder hablar con él)

Sakura: ¿De vuelta aquí?

Naruto: (con la voz sarcástica) ¿Y con quien me tengo que encontrar? Con la señorita curiosa.

Sakura: Oye, tú eres el que viene aquí, yo vivo a una calle.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Sakura: Escuché una conversación que tuviste con Sam…

Naruto: O sea que otra vez me seguiste.

Sakura: ¿Quién es Tahti?

Naruto: No te importa.

Sakura: Si me importa. ¿Por qué Sam hablaba de ella?

Naruto: Este no es un tema que te incumba.

Sakura: ¿Por qué eres así? Solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta muy sencilla y tú me tratas como si te estuviera amenazando.

Naruto: Porque la gente tiene derecho a la privacidad. Y tú lo que no respetas son los secretos ajenos.

Sakura: Eso no es cierto.

Naruto: Tú siempre metiéndote en la vida de los demás. A ti no te gustaría tener una segunda sombra que te sigue todo el tiempo.

Sakura: ¿Cómo quieres que no te siga luego de lo que me dijiste?

Naruto: No debí habértelo dicho.

Sakura: ¿Era una mentira?

Naruto: Yo no soporto las mentiras. Cualquier palabra que hayas escuchado de mi es la pura verdad.

Sakura: ¿Entonces por que me evitas así?

Naruto: No te evito. Lo único que quiero es que haya una cierta distancia ente nosotros. Todos los días te encuentro siguiéndome.

Sakura: Porque me preocupas. Te veo tan solo y triste que siento que debo alegrarte, pero como tú nunca me dejas…

Naruto: No te dejo porque no quiero que sepas de mí.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Porque sino todos comenzarían a tratarme como en Filadelfia.

Sakura: ¿De que hablas?

Naruto: (viendo que no tenía otra) Te lo contaré, pero se lo llegas a decir a alguien y no te prometo nada.

Sakura: Te lo prometo.

(Nos sentamos en uno de los banco)

Naruto: Yo nunca conocí a mis padres. Viví en un orfanato hasta los diez y seis que me vine aquí. Mi tutor murió hace muy poco y desde entonces me mantengo yo mismo.

Sakura: ¿Por eso todos esos trabajos?

Naruto: Vivo en los barrios bajos porque no puedo pagar otra cosa.

Sakura: Pero no entiendo porque eres voluntario en el orfanato. Si eso se hace gratis.

Naruto: Lo hago…para sentir que es tener una familia. (Viendo hacia donde estaban todo los niños) Sam es lo más cercano a un hermano que tuve en mi vida. Luego de sufrir la muerte de mi tutor, que fue como un padre para mí, quise llenar…ese vacío.

Sakura: ¿Y esa Tahti?

Naruto: No se llamaba Tahti. Ese fue un apodo que le puse. Se llamaba Estrella. Tahti es estrella en finlandés.

Sakura: ¿Pero quien es? ¿Algún familiar, una amiga?

Naruto: Ella era mí…

Sakura: Tú…

Naruto: Era mi novia.

Sakura: ¿Tuviste una novia?

Naruto: (viendo el reloj) Perdona, debo irme.

Sakura: Espera, un rato más.

Naruto: No puedo.

(Buscó a Sam entre todos los niños y se fueron. ¿Por qué se fue? Quería saber más. Las mirada que me ponía cuando pronunciaba ese nombre. Seguramente fue una persona muy especial para él. Pero no estaría segura hasta que él me lo dijera)


	2. Chapter 2

(Al día siguiente, en la escuela, estaba guardando las cosas en mi casillero cuando veo a Naruto guardando las suyas. Desde lejos veía que miraba muy fijamente a una cosa, al parecer una foto. ¿De quien sería la foto? Me quedé pensando hasta que tocó el timbre para ir a clases. Teníamos clases de Geografía con el profesor Ibiki. Ese hombre era mucho más raro que la loca de Anko. Le gustaba jugar con nuestras mentes y de una u otra manera siempre terminaba convenciéndonos. Uno de los más malhumorados de todos)

Ibiki: Bien, los exámenes se acercan. Así que antes de que comiencen a estudiar, los juntaré en grupos y harán un trabajo sobre los diferentes países que estuvimos viendo. Ahora diré los grupos. Hinata, Kiba y Shino de África. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji de China. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke de Inglaterra…

(No pude tener mejor suerte, me tocó con Naruto. Así se me pasaría más tiempo con él para poder aclarar mis dudas)

Ibiki: Tendrán una semana. La presentación será oral y los interrumpiré para hacerles preguntas. Ahora júntense con sus compañeros y comiencen.

(Todos juntaron sus mesas para poder arreglar lo del trabajo. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo)

Sakura: Bien, ¿cómo haremos el trabajo?

Naruto: Hagamos una cartulina con los dato y un mapa y listo.

Sakura: Convendría ponerle más cosas.

Naruto: ¿Cómo que? ¿Florcitas y corazoncitos?

Sakura: Jaja, muy gracioso. Yo digo que podríamos poner imágenes de la zona y esas cosas.

Sasuke: Por mi.

Naruto: Pero tú las imprimes.

Sakura: Todos tenemos que aportar material.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no mejor nos reunimos en una casa y planeamos todo allí?

Sakura: ¿A cual vamos?

(Los dos me miraron)

Sakura: ¿Por qué a la mía?

Sasuke: Yo no tengo computadora.

Naruto: Yo tampoco.

(Tenía razón. Sin una computadora no podíamos trabajar y ni loca iba de nuevo a ese barrio)

Sasuke: Bien, luego del colegio vamos a tu casa.

Sakura: ¿No puede ser en otro momento? Total, tenemos una semana.

Naruto: Pero cuanto más rápido lo terminemos mejor.

Sasuke: Ya está decidido. Luego de clases iremos los dos.

(Al terminar la clase, en el pasillo, estaba hablando con Ino, mientras que un montón de chicas del curso me ponían mirada asesina)

Sakura: ¿Por qué todas me miran así?

Ino: ¿Por qué más crees? Sakura… estás con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular del colegio desde siempre y con Naruto, el misterioso y sexy alumno nuevo.

Sakura: Pero no es como para que me quieran matar con la mirada.

Ino: Y yo tengo la mala suerte de estar con "don problemático" y con el comelón.

Sakura: Mira el lado bueno. Shikamaru es bastante inteligente.

Ino: Cuando quiere. En la clase está todo el tiempo haciendo nada. A demás no se de que te quejas si tanto tú como Naruto y Sasuke son súper inteligentes.

Sakura: Es que me siento un poco incómoda de que vayan a mi casa.

Ino: Sakura, ¿sabes lo que darían todas las chicas de esta escuela por que Naruto y Sasuke vayan a sus casas? Aprovéchalo.

Sakura: Creo que tienes razón.

(Aunque parezca confiada por fuera, por dentro tenía mucho miedo. Mi cuarto era, como decirlo, de princesa. Todo rosa y lila. Peluches por todas partes, uno de esos acolchado súper inflados. La cama con las barandas, de las cuales cuelgan dos cortinas de seda. Dentro de la pared estaba mi armario que ocupaba todo el largo de la habitación con recortes de fotografías pegados. El ventanal con las cortinas blancas semitransparentes. Los estantes llenos de ositos de peluche y el escritorio con la computadora. Iban a pensar que era una niña mimada. La hora de tarde estuve con los nervios de punta. Primera vez que no quería que terminaran rápido las clases, hasta que en la última hora tocó el timbre y todos se retiraron. Los dos estaban esperándome en la salida. Todas las chicas una al lado de la otra viendo como caminaba hacia ellos)

Sakura: ¿Vamos?

Sasuke: ¿Por qué todas te miran así?

Sakura: No lo se.

Naruto: Ten cuidad que en cualquier momento te matan.

(Naruto sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y para empeorarlo rodeó mi cuello con su brazo. Todas las chicas ahí se largaron a llorar y a ponerme miradas amenazantes. Una parte de mí lo quería matar, pero otra quería que siguiera así. Era obvio. Naruto se estaba haciendo un poco más simpático. Tal vez por el simple hecho de que lo deje de molestar o porque de verdad mejoró. Luego de viajar en el autobús, llegamos a mi casa. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada. Paré en frente de la puerta de mi cuarto para tomar un poco de aire antes de permitirles el paso)

Sakura: Bien…esta es mi habitación.

(Abro la puerta y ahí estaba mi cuarto como ya lo describí. Que bueno que ese día fue el ama de llaves. Los dos miraban hacia todas partes)

Naruto: Demasiado rosa para mi gusto, pero acogedor.

Sasuke: Pienso lo mismo.

Sakura: (pensamiento) Que bien, un problema menos.

Naruto: (apoyando su mochila en el piso) Bien, comencemos. ¿Quién tiene la cartulina?

Sasuke: Creí que tú la comprarías.

Naruto: Creí que Sakura la iba a comprar.

Sakura: Creí que Sasuke iba a comprarla.

Naruto: Bueno, no importa. Iré a comprar una por aquí.

Sasuke: Te acompaño por las dudas de que necesitemos algo más. Sakura, ve preparando los materiales.

Sakura: Bien.

(Los dos se van y yo me quedo sola. Esa era mi oportunidad. Me acerqué a la mochila de Naruto y busqué, por si estaba aquella fotografía. No encontré ninguna fotografía, pero lo que si encontré fue una pequeña caja de madera. La abro. Dentro había un montón de papeles, al parecer cartas, un pequeño sobre y entre todas las cartas, parecía ser una foto. Lo primero que agarro es la foto. En ella estaban Naruto y una chica de cabellos castaños, muy bonita con ojos marrón intenso. Los dos estaban abrazados viendo a la cámara. Detrás de la fotografía había algo escrito. _"Para que me recuerdes todos los días de tu vida. Tahti". _Luego leí unas cartas. Una de estas decía: _"Querido Naruto: no sabes cuanto te amo y estoy segura de que tú también me amas. Por favor, quédate conmigo. No te vayas de Filadelfia. Te necesito aquí conmigo". _¿Quiere decir que Naruto la abandonó? ¿Pero si era así entonces porque seguiría teniendo las cosas? Escucho la puerta del frente que se abre. Rápidamente guardo todo dentro de la caja y vuelvo a poner la mochila en su lugar. Abren la puerta de mi cuarto y entran)

Sasuke: ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?

Sakura: Quise esperarlos…por las dudas de que imprima algo mal.

Naruto: Comencemos así terminamos esto de una vez.

(No pudimos terminar el proyecto esa tarde, así que decidimos que nos juntaríamos nuevamente al día siguiente. Sasuke fue el primero en irse. Su hermano lo pasó a buscar para ir luego a un lugar. Naruto se quedó conmigo un rato, por ciertas causas en las líneas de autobuses. Encontré el momento perfecto para preguntarle)

Sakura: Bueno…

Naruto: ¿Bueno que?

Sakura: ¿No recuerdas la conversación que dejamos el otro día?

Naruto: Tienes memoria para lo que te conviene.

Sakura: ¿Qué era esa foto que estabas viendo en tu casillero?

Naruto: ¿Otra vez con esas preguntas? Pareces el ángel de la guarda, solo que en vez de protegerme me molestas.

Sakura: No se si te diste cuenta, pero te estas volviendo mucho más directo que antes.

Naruto: No digas estupideces. Soy igual que siempre.

Sakura: No conmigo.

Naruto: Soy igual con todos.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

Naruto: ¿Aceptar que?

Sakura: ¿Por qué te prohíbes a ti mismo amar?

Naruto: (volviendo a la voz fría) Porque uno no puede confiar en el amor.

Sakura: ¡Pero si tú amaste a Estrella!

Naruto: ¡No la vuelvas a mencionar!

Sakura: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

Naruto: ¡Cállate!

(No entendía que le pasaba. Parecía que estaba por llorar. Luego de eso me sentí muy culpable y dejé de preguntarle)

Sakura: Entiendo lo que te ocurre.

Naruto: ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo?

Sakura: Yo también tuve un amor. Yo lo amaba con toda el alma. Estuvimos juntos casi dos años, hasta que un día me pidió que nos encontráramos. Yo creí que me iba a dar una buena noticia, pero no. Me cortó. Quedé destrozada…

Naruto: Como supuse. No entiendes nada.

Sakura: Lo que sí entiendo es que no puedes olvidarla. Aún sigues teniendo cosas suyas.

Naruto: ¿Revisaste mi mochila?

Sakura: Si sigues teniendo eso no podrás olvidarla más.

Naruto: Por eso mismo. No quiero olvidarla. Esa caja es la señal de que uno no se puede enamorar. Mírate. Estas completamente enamorada de Sasuke y él te rompió el corazón cuando te le declaraste.

Sakura: ¿Podrías contarme sobre ella?

Naruto: ¿Sobre Estrella?

Sakura: ¿Por qué le pusiste Tahti?

Naruto: Era para que los de su colegio no supieran que le hablaba a ella.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Ella asistía a una escuela privada y en esa zona no aceptaban que entraran personas como yo.

Sakura. ¿Cómo tú?

Naruto: Escuelas públicas. Imagínate. Nosotros usando un uniforme mediocre de diez dólares y ellos usando la mejor calidad posible y pagando un colegio de mil seiscientos dólares.

Sakura: ¿Pero tan así?

Naruto: Sus amigos si me veían salían corriendo como si hubieran visto a una fantasma. Por eso le puse Tahti. Para que la pudiera llamar sin que me vieran.

Sakura: ¿Y esas cartas?

(Sacó la cajita de la mochila y sacó una de las cartas)

Naruto: Cartas de amor que me escribía en sus horas de clases. Yo también le escribía.

Sakura: ¿Entonces por que te fuiste de Filadelfia?

Naruto: ¿De que hablas?

Sakura: (mostrándole la carta) Aquí ella menciona que no te vayas de Filadelfia.

Naruto: Esto era porque gané una beca y me querían enviar a una preparatoria en California.

Sakura: ¿Una beca?

Naruto: ¿Cómo crees que puedo pagar esta escuela? Gané otra beca para este colegio.

Sakura: ¿Tan inteligente eres?

Naruto: Para algo vas al colegio.

Sakura: ¿Pero porque no la aceptaste?

Naruto: No quise aceptar la beca de California para no abandonarla.

Sakura: Pero igual la abandonaste viniéndote aquí.

Naruto: Sakura. Ella murió hace dos años.

(Cuando escuché eso ya comencé a entenderlo. No era nada parecido a lo que me pasó a mí)

Sakura: ¿Cómo que murió?

Naruto: Una vez cuando la estaba esperando fuera del colegio, estuve horas y horas esperándola, pero no salía. Se hizo de noche y yo seguía ahí. (Casi llorando) La busqué en todos los lugares que frecuentábamos, pero no estaba en ninguno. No entendía nada. Fui a su casa. Los padres todavía no me conocían. Les pregunté por ella. Los dos estaban llorando. (Llorando) Me dijeron que había muerto. Me dijeron que hacía tiempo tenía una enfermedad y que esa tarde había muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Sakura: ¿Pero nunca te lo dijo?

Naruto: Nunca. Yo la veía decaída, pero nunca me dijo que fuera para tanto.

(Era lo más terrible que oí en mi vida. Lo veía llorar y me daban ganas de llorar a mí. Por eso tenía esa personalidad tan fría, por eso era descortés con todos y por eso le disgustaba amarme)

Naruto: Ella fue la única persona que me amó. La única que sabía que existía. Yo no tenía nada. Vivía solo en el orfanato. No tenía amigos.

Sakura: ¿Por eso ella es tan especial para ti?

Naruto: Todo era de ella. Las cartas, la foto, la caja…

Sakura: ¿Era de ella?

Naruto: Me la hizo ella. Su familia tenía un puesto de artesanías de madera y ella me hizo esta caja. Sakura: Pero sigo sin entender porque no aceptas tus sentimientos.

Naruto: Porque los sentimientos son debilidad que anulan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber.

Sakura: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Naruto: Piénsalo bien. Los sentimientos te privan de muchas cosas. Mírame a mí. Soy uno de esos estúpidos. Abandoné una beca para estar con Estrella que me hizo sufrir durante años. Y sigo siendo un estúpido por haberme enamorado de nuevo.

Sakura: Pero siempre habrá otro camino para un final feliz.

Naruto: Nunca hay un final feliz. Los finales felices son historias sin acabar.

Sakura: Siempre con la negatividad.

Naruto: Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú lo único que pasa es que buscas la manera de probar que lo que estoy diciendo está mal, cuando tú misma sabes que es verdad. No hay ninguna mentira en este mundo que prefiera la verdad.

Sakura: Prefiero ser una optimista loca a una realista sensata.

Naruto: ¿Entonces de que depende la vida si se vive en una mentira?

Sakura: Es imposible hablar contigo. Estoy tratando de animarte y tú lo único que haces es tratar de tener la razón.

Naruto: La pregunta del millón es… ¿Por qué tratas de animarme?

Sakura: (sonrojada) Bueno…porque yo…porque…

Naruto: ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Sakura: ¿De que hablas?

Naruto: Si siempre tratas de ocultar las cosas tu vida no tendrá sentido. Siempre digo la verdad. Hasta cuando miento digo la verdad.

Sakura: Pero no siempre es recomendable decir la verdad.

Naruto: No es mi intención disgustar a las personas, pero debo decir lo que pienso; porque lo que tengo dentro de mi mente siempre es más interesante que lo que ocurre fuera de ella. Inténtalo tú.

Sakura: Yo…no puedo…

Naruto: El mundo cambia, nosotros no. Ahí está la ironía.

Sakura: ¡Claro que cambiamos! Sí uno se lo propone.

Naruto: Entonces trata de cambiar y dime la verdad.

Sakura: ¿La…verdad?

Naruto: Sí.

(Me daba mucha vergüenza decirle la verdad. Dudaba. ¿Mentir o decir la verdad? Comencé a hablar sin saber lo que decía)

Sakura: Bien…ahí voy. Naruto…creo que estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que…me gustas bastante.

Naruto: ¿Fue tan difícil?

Sakura: Un poco.

Naruto: (guardando sus cosas) Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.

(Se va de casa. Esa vez me impresionó demasiado. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado así. Tan sensible, tan, tan normal. Yo sabía que él nunca me correspondería, pero no me importaba. La declaración que le hice fue muy innecesaria. Él ya lo sabía. Lo que seguramente quería, era que tuviera un poco más seguridad en mi misma. Al día siguiente, cuando estaba con las chicas en la entrada, Naruto estaba a unos cuantos metros. Me miraba muy fijamente)

Ino: ¿Por qué te mirará así?

Sakura: No lo se. Déjalo, creo que se le pasará.

Hinata: Mejor cuídate de las que te ponen mirada asesina.

(Todas las chicas me miraban así)

Ino: Al parecer ya ha rechazado a bastantes. Nadie es suficiente para él.

Sakura: Sí, creo que sí.

Ino: Pobres todas las chicas. Pierden su tiempo.

(Todas las clases estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Naruto. Si de algo estaba segura, era que estaba loca y completamente enamorada de él. Luego de clases me encontré con él porque me lo pidió. No sabía para que era)

Sakura: Ya estoy aquí.

Naruto: Ven conmigo. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Es una sorpresa.

(Me llevó hacia la parte este de la ciudad. ¿Por qué me llevaría a la zona más rica de Boston? Claro, la mansión en la que trabajaba)

Naruto: Llegamos.

Sakura: ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

Naruto: Porque quiero que me hagas un poco de compañía. Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste ayer y…creo que podré.

(Se notaba mucho. Me sonreía, no mucho, pero una sonrisa al fin. Nos dirigimos a la entrada y nos paró un policía)

Policía: ¿Tienen permiso de entrar?

Naruto: Soy el maestro de piano de la señorita Christiane.

Policía: Puede pasar señor Uzumaki.

Naruto: Ella viene conmigo.

(Abrieron las rejas y caminamos hasta la gran puerta de entrada. Tocamos el timbre y nos atendió un hombre de edad mayor con un traje inglés y un paso muy elegante)

Naruto: Buenos días Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: Sir Uzumaki, mucho gusto. La señorita Christiane lo está esperando en el salón de música.

Naruto: Jeffrey, quiero presentarte a una amiga. Sakura, el es Jeffrey, el mayordomo.

Jeffrey: Mucho gusto señorita Sakura.

Sakura: Gracias.

(Cuanta elegancia. Nunca había ido a una mansión así)

Sakura: ¿Siempre eres así de educado?

Naruto: Tengo que serlo, sino no me hubieran aceptado el trabajo.

Sakura: ¿Como que nunca te hubieran aceptado?

Naruto: Ellos no saben que vivo en la zona norte y que no tengo dinero.

Sakura: O sea que ellos creen que tú eres millonario.

Naruto: Más o menos.

(Entramos a un salón gigante con una lujuria increíble. Ahí había una niña de uno trece años con un vestido hasta las rodillas, de muy buena calidad, unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido y el peinado recogido en una cola de caballo con un moño)

Naruto: Bueno días señorita Christiane.

Christiane: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Hoy traje a una amiga para que presencie la clase.

Sakura: Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sakura.

Christiane: Mucho gusto Sakura.

Naruto: ¿Comenzamos?

(Los dos se ubicaron en el gran piano de cola que había en el centro de la habitación)

Naruto: ¿Recuerdas en que nos quedamos?

Christiane: Do sostenido entre fa y re.

Naruto: Prefecto.

(Los dos tocaban increíble. Era como estar en la primera fila de un concierto de piano. Todos clásicos)

Naruto: ¿Recuerdas la sonata ocho en do menor?

Christiane: No, no la recuerdo.

Naruto: Déjame recordártelo.

(Christiane se levantó del taburete y dejó a Naruto solo. Comenzó a tocarla. Era…increíble verlo. Su sonrisa cuando tocaba, la delicadeza de cada nota. El hacía ver el piano fácil. Estaba completamente cautivada ante tal hermoso sonido y ante tal talentoso pianista. Luego de que terminara la clase nos fuimos por ahí a caminar)

Sakura: ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano?

Naruto: Me enseñó mi tutor. Talento inútil número tres.

Sakura: ¿Por qué talento inútil? Son muy respetadas las personas con talentos así.

Naruto: ¿Pero de que me sirve en la vida? Solo para poder ganar dinero enseñando.

Sakura: ¿Y cuales son los otros "talentos inútiles"?

Naruto: Talento inútil número uno; atraer chicas.

Sakura: Cuantos chicos darían su vida por ese talento.

Naruto: Es demasiado problemático.

Sakura: Esa frase me recuerda mucho a Shikamaru.

Naruto: No me compares. No me gusta.

Sakura: ¿El siguiente?

Naruto: Talento inútil número dos; matemáticas.

Sakura: Dicen que las matemáticas ayudan bastante en la vida.

Naruto: De lo único que me salva es de la loca de Anko.

Sakura: Siguiente.

Naruto: Talento inútil número tres; piano.

Sakura: Siguiente.

Naruto: Talento inútil número cuatro; deportes.

Sakura: A las chicas nos gustan los chicos en forma.

Naruto: ¿Y eso a mí me tendría que importar?

Sakura: Eres el primer chico que no se esfuerza por conseguir chica.

Naruto: No me esfuerzo porque no me interesa.

Sakura: Dices eso porque todas babean por ti.

Naruto: ¿Y sabes lo que eso me interesa?

Sakura: No tienes remedio.

(No entendía porque, pero me miraba nuevamente como si quisiera ver algo más allá de mi. Me sentía muy incómoda, pero no le iba a preguntar. Ese día, extrañamente, lo había pasado muy bien. Al día siguiente nos íbamos a encontrar nuevamente en mi casa para terminar el proyecto y sacárnoslo de encima. Estaba caminando al colegio, cuando, a unas calles de la escuela me encuentro a Naruto caminando de la mano de enfrente)

Sakura: (saludándolo) ¡Naruto!

(Me mira de reojo, pero no cruza la calle. Cuando pararon los semáforos cruzo y camino hacia él)

Sakura: Naruto, ¿por qué te alejas de mí?

(No me respondía, seguía caminando, hasta que consigo alcanzarlo y lo agarro del hombro)

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

Naruto: (dándome la espalda) Déjame.

Sakura: ¿Por qué, que te pasa?

(Lo doy vuelta y veo que la parte izquierda del cuello estaba toda quemada. Quedo espantada)

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasó?

Naruto: (tratando de irse) Nada.

Sakura: (deteniéndolo) Tienes que ir a un hospital.

Naruto: No es nada. Es solo una quemadura.

Sakura: ¿¡Solo una quemadura!? Esto es grave. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Naruto: No es tu problema.

Sakura: (agarrándolo del brazo) Hay que ir a un doctor. Aquí hay uno cerca en el que trabaja mi tía. Ella te curará.

Naruto: Sakura, llegaremos tarde.

Sakura: No me importa. ¿No te viste en el espejo?

Naruto: He tenido peores experiencias.

Sakura: Bueno, no importa, esto es ahora y vendrás conmigo sí o sí.

(Termino de convencerlo y lo llevo al hospital a cinco calles de ahí. Cuando entramos me encuentro con mi tía Eva)

Eva: Hola Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Quiero que revises a un compañero de mi colegio.

Eva: Bien, ¿dónde está él?

Sakura: Él es Naruto.

Eva: (espantada) Oh por dios. ¿Qué te pasó? Esa quemadura es muy grave.

(Lo condujo a su consultorio y lo hizo sentarse en la camilla)

Eva: Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.

Naruto: Yo…

Eva: Vamos, cuéntanos.

(Me miraba con desconfianza)

Sakura: Dile Naruto.

Eva: No tienes nada de que temer.

Naruto: (inseguro) Yo…

Sakura: Dilo.

Naruto: Se…

Eva: ¿Quieres decirlo en privado?

(Asintió con la cabeza)

Eva: Sakura, ¿nos dejarías un segundo?

Sakura: Sí, claro.

(Me voy de la habitación y me siento en las sillas de espera. Estuve esperando casi cuarenta minutos. Me estaba desesperando. Al momento de que no resisto, toco la puerta)

Eva: A delante.

Sakura: ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Eva: Lo envié a la sala de emergencias. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

Sakura: ¿Se va a recuperar verdad?

Eva: Supongo que sí. Tengo miedo de que las heridas se esparzan.

Sakura: ¿Heridas?

Eva: Tiene más quemaduras en las piernas y brazos.

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasó?

Eva: Me pidió que no te lo dijera.

Sakura: Vamos Eva. Necesito saber.

Eva: Bien, te lo diré. Pero no le digas que te dije.

Sakura: Bien.

Eva: Esta mañana hubo un incendio en la zona norte. Al parecer la casa que se incendiaba era de Naruto.

Sakura: ¿Estas segura?

Eva: Él mismo me lo dijo.

Sakura: ¿No te dijo como lo provocó?

Eva: Solo me dijo que cuando se despertó las llamas ya estaban dispersas por todo el departamento.

Sakura: Por favor. Dime que se pondrá bien.

Eva: Tranquilízate. Solo hay que tratarlas. Lo que quiero que hagas es que llames a sus padres y les avises que se encuentra bien.

Sakura: Eva…él, no tiene padres. Naruto vive solo allí.

Eva: ¿Vive solo?

Sakura: Sí.

Eva: ¿Entonces como pagará las atenciones?

Sakura: Yo se las pagaré, pero, por favor, hagan todo lo posible para que se ponga bien. Han pasado demasiadas cosas estos días.

Eva: Tranquilízate Sakura, todo estará bien.

(Las palabras de mi tía solo lograron calmarme un poco. Seguía muy preocupada por Naruto)


	3. Chapter 3

(En el salón de espera, aguardaba a que viniera mi tía con Naruto. Estuve esperando una hora. No pensaba en el colegio, no pensaba en mis amigos, no pensaba en nada, excepto en que vinieran con buenas noticias. Cuando escucho que la puerta del consultorio se abre, volteo para ver si era él. Allí estaban Naruto y un médico. Naruto me veía con la misma mirada fría de siempre. Tenía vendado el cuello y el brazo izquierdo)

Sakura: Naruto, ¿cómo está?

Doctor: No deben tocarlo. Está muy sensible. Necesito que vuelvas mañana para que termine de curarte las otras quemaduras.

Naruto: (volviendo a la voz de indiferencia de antes) Bien.

Doctor: Nos vemos.

Sakura: Adiós.

(Salimos del hospital. Naruto estaba muy desubicado. Era como si ni estuviera caminando a su lado)

Sakura: ¿Te encuentras bien de verdad?

Naruto: No era necesario que me trajeras.

Sakura: Según mi tía si era necesario.

Naruto: No es la primera ni la última vez que me ocurre esto.

Sakura: Bueno, perdóname por querer ayudarte.

(No me respondió, solo siguió caminando)

Sakura: Sería bueno que hoy no fueras al colegio.

Naruto: ¿Podrías acompañarme? Quiero contarte algo.

Sakura: ¿En el colegio?

Naruto: Vamos a ya sabes donde.

(Ese "ya sabes donde" era el parque que frecuentábamos. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos)

Sakura: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Naruto: Seguramente haz notado que te miro de forma extraña.

Sakura: Sí, ya lo he notado. ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Esto que ocurrió fue porque… porque…

Sakura: Porque…

Naruto: Se que esto te va a costar creerlo, pero tú sabes que yo nunca miento.

Sakura: No entiendo nada de lo que me hablas.

Naruto: Puedo sentir los sentimientos de los demás.

Sakura: ¿Los sentimientos?

Naruto: Puedo saber como se siente una persona por dentro. Puedo ver y sentir el aura de las personas.

Sakura: ¿Me estás tomando por idiota?

Naruto: Sakura, mírame a los ojos y créeme. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Sakura: Es que…se me es muy difícil creer algo así.

Naruto: Te digo esto porque eres a la única que puedo acudir.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Porque eres la única, luego de Estrella, a la que no puedo verle ni sentirle el aura.

Sakura: O sea que, puedes saber lo que piensan todos…menos yo.

Naruto: Sakura, yo no se lo que piensan los demás. Yo siento lo que sienten los demás. Puedo saber sus estados de ánimo, si mienten, si dicen la verdad, si están arrepentidos, si están tristes, etc.

Sakura: ¿Pero porque no puedes ver la mía?

Naruto: No lo se.

Sakura: Entonces…a Estrella tampoco podías verle el aura.

Naruto: A ninguna de ustedes dos.

Sakura: Entonces si puedes sentir los sentimiento. ¿Cómo es que no sentiste quien provocó el incendio?

Naruto: (un poco harto) Porque yo no se el futuro, yo siento los sentimiento. A demás si quisiera sentirlos, todos serían los mismos. Odio.

Sakura: ¿Pero que les hiciste para que sintieran odio?

Naruto: Ser su vecino.

Sakura: ¿Y ahora dónde vivirás?

Naruto: De eso no te preocupes. Buscaré algún lugar. No es la primera vez que me quedo sin hogar.

Sakura: ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Hay mucho espacio. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes.

Naruto: Perdona Sakura, pero no puedo.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no?

Naruto: Es que…no puedo.

Sakura: Necesitas a alguien que te cuide mientra estás herido. Mis padres te aceptarán.

(Ese día no quisimos ir al colegio para no causar tanta impresión. Esperamos hasta que sea hora de salir para irnos a mi casa. Llamé a Sasuke por teléfono para cancelar los planes que teníamos. Cuando llego a casa mis padres me llaman desde el hall)

Padre: Sakura, ven aquí. Debemos hablar.

Sakura: ¡Ya voy! Quédate aquí, cuando termine de hablar con mis padres volveré.

Naruto: De acuerdo.

(Fui al hall donde estaban los dos sentados en el sillón)

Padre: Siéntate Sakura.

(Me siento en el sofá frente a ellos)

Padre: ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?

Sakura: ¿De que hablan?

Madre: Nos llamaron del colegio diciendo que no fuiste en todo el día.

Sakura: Es que…

Padre: Sakura, tu madre y yo pagamos esa escuela para que asistas a clases. Si tienes algún problema solo cuéntanos.

Sakura: No es eso, es que…

Madre: Cariño, nunca habías hecho esto antes. Nos está preocupando el hecho de que siempre faltes de casa. Si no estás aquí, está allá. Nos preocupa que tengas una segunda vida que nosotros no conozcamos.

Padre: Si tienes algo que decir dínoslo.

Sakura: Pues…no puedo.

Madre: Sakura, nosotros no nos enojaremos contigo si nos dices la verdad.

Padre: ¿Piensas que no confiamos en ti? ¿Es eso?

Sakura: No, no es eso. Es que es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar.

Padre: Es suficiente Sakura. Nos dirás que es lo que pasó…

Naruto: (entrando al hall) Ella se encontró conmigo y me llevó al hospital.

Padre: ¿Quién eres tú?

Naruto: Soy un amigo de su hija.

Madre: Tú eres el chico del mercado.

Naruto: Eh, sí…

Sakura: Naruto…

Padre: Cuéntanos mejor lo que pasó.

Naruto: Tuve un accidente esta mañana y Sakura me acompañó al hospital cerca del colegio. Allí esperó hasta que saliera.

Madre: ¿Es verdad eso Sakura?

Sakura: Veras…

Naruto: La tía de ella, Eva, me atendió.

Padre: ¿Y que haces tú aquí?

Sakura: Lo invité a quedarse en casa a vivir por un tiempo. Esta mañana se le incendió la suya.

Madre: ¿Es cierto eso?

Naruto: Sí señora. (Poniendo una sonrisa) Si no fuera por Sakura creo que ahora mismo estaría muerto.

Padre: Así que fue tu casa la que se incendió esta mañana.

Madre: ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

Naruto: Mucho mejor señora, gracias.

Sakura: ¿Dejarás que se quede?

Padre: ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Naruto: Ellos murieron cuando yo nací. Vivía solo en ese departamento.

Sakura: Por favor papá. Deja que se quede.

Padre: Lo pensaremos bien…

Madre: Él se quedará.

Padre: Todavía no lo hemos decidido bien.

Madre: Solo míralo. No tiene hogar y esta herido. Se quedará aquí hasta que se recupere.

Sakura: (abrazándola) Gracias mamá. Gracias.

(Estaba muy feliz de que mi madre dejara a Naruto quedarse con nosotros. Él no parecía muy feliz. Me miró con tristeza y se fue nuevamente a la entrada. Lo llevé a mi habitación)

Sakura: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No estás feliz de que te dejaron quedarte?

Naruto: (mirando hacia otro lado) Vi el aura de tu padre. Él no me quiere aquí.

Sakura: ¿Estas seguro?

Naruto: Completamente seguro.

Sakura: Pero es solo por un tiempo. Luego se le pasará.

Naruto: No me quiere aquí Sakura.

Sakura: Pero mi madre sí.

Naruto: Tu madre esta bien.

Sakura: No te preocupes, solo serán uno o dos días y luego él te aceptará. Ahora te diré donde dormirás.

(Lo llevé al cuarto de servicio que estaba al lado del mío)

Sakura: Esta será tu habitación. Principalmente era del ama de llaves.

Naruto: ¿Tan grande la habitación?

(La habitación era de dos metros por tres de alto. No entendía de donde sacó eso de grande. Luego fuimos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en el suelo)

Sakura: Cuéntame mejor sobre esto de las auras.

Naruto: ¿Qué no te bastó con la explicación anterior?

Sakura: Es que no entendí bien.

Naruto: Un aura es, como lo veo yo, una luz alrededor de la persona. Esta refleja los estados de ánimo o pensamientos de la persona, de su verdadero estado interior. Por ejemplo tu padre. El aura que yo veía era entre los colores rojo y negro. Significa furia u odio. En cambio la de tu madre era de color azul; bondad, alegría.

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Naruto: Mi tutor me lo enseñó. El sabía bastante de ese tema.

Sakura: ¿Y a los chicos del colegio también puedes verlo?

Naruto: A todos. Aunque no lo creas, Sasuke tiene un aura de color violeta.

Sakura: ¿Y eso que significa?

Naruto: Alegría y compañerismo. Puede que siempre esté con una cara de mal humor, pero en el interior siempre está feliz.

Sakura: Que mal que no puedas ver la mía.

Naruto: ¿Para que? Las personas normales saben cuales son sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Sakura: (pensativa) Me siento… feliz.

Naruto: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Sakura: (insegura) Pues porque…

Naruto: Recuerda lo que te dije acerca de mentir.

(Estaba por decírselo cuando me interrumpe mi madre)

Madre: (desde la cocina) ¡Chicos, la cena está lista!

Sakura: ¡Ya bajamos!

(Bajamos al comedor. La mesa estaba preparada y mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Él miraba de muy mala gana a Naruto; este ya debió haberlo notado)

Madre: (con la olla en mano) Espero que te guste Naruto. Hoy no había pensado hacer una comida muy elaborada.

Naruto: No hay problema.

(Comimos pasta con la salsa que preparaba mi madre. Yo tampoco pretendía que cocinara la gran cosa. A Naruto tampoco le importó mucho. Seguramente con comer algo estaba satisfecho)

Naruto: ¿No les molesta si no como?

Madre: ¿Qué, no te gusta?

Naruto: No es eso. Es que no tengo hambre.

Sakura: ¿Estás seguro? No tiene nada raro.

Naruto: No soy muy aficionado a las pastas.

(Luego de la comida fuimos de nuevo a mi cuarto. Nos apoyamos contra el respaldo de la cama)

Naruto: Nos quedamos en una conversación. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura: Sí, recuerdo.

Naruto: ¿Por qué te sientes feliz?

Sakura: Te lo diré si haces una cosa.

Naruto: Hace diez y siete años que puedo ver el aura de las personas que no ver la tuya me intriga. Así que haré lo que me pidas.

Sakura: Cierra los ojos.

(Los cierra. Lentamente me acerco a él. Cada vez más cerca de su rostro. Cada vez más a sus labios. Quería que este acercamiento se convirtiera en beso, pero no pude. No quería molestarlo. Lentamente me alejo. El abre los ojos y me mira)

Naruto: No me dijiste nada.

Sakura: Prefiero no decírtelo ahora.

(Apenas en ese momento me percato de que sus labios estaban muy fríos. Me impresionaba, ya que yo ni siquiera los había rozado. Nos pasamos el tiempo charlando. Él estaba contra el respaldo de la cama y yo sobre su pecho. Este era muy cálido. Pero había algo que se me hacía muy extraño. Trataba de escuchar sus latidos, pero era como escuchar dos corazones. Seguía escuchándolos y trataba de encontrar una hipótesis. Duró poco, ya que me quedé dormida y, al parecer, él también. En medio de la noche, Naruto se despierta de golpe, provocando que yo también me despierte. Estaba muy alertado, mirando hacia todas partes)

Sakura: ¿Naruto, que pasa?

Naruto: Siento una presencia maligna.

Sakura: ¿Presencia maligna?

Naruto: Quédate aquí.

Sakura: Espera, voy contigo.

Naruto: Tú quédate aquí. No sabemos que puede ser.

Sakura. Yo voy contigo.

Naruto: Haz lo que quieras. Pero quédate detrás de mí.

Sakura: Bien.

(Salimos del cuarto y bajamos las escaleras hasta el hall)

Sakura: No hay nadie.

Naruto: (susurrándome) Dame algo.

Sakura: (susurrándole) ¿Algo como que?

Naruto: No lo se. Algo duro.

(Le di una de las espadas que estaban de decoración sobre la chimenea)

Sakura: ¿Esto te sirve?

Naruto: Dámela.

Sakura: ¿Sabes donde está?

Naruto: A nuestra izquierda, más o menos a dos o tres metros.

Sakura: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naruto: Solo dime que hay a la izquierda.

Sakura: La cocina.

(Fuimos caminando lentamente a la cocina y ahí había alguien llevándose nuestras cosas. La luz de los postes iluminaba una pequeña parte de la cocina. El hombre debía tener unos treinta años de edad. Cuando nos vio se alertó y agarró lo primero que vio en la cocina. Raramente no tomó un cuchillo, sino el rodillo. Las pocas luces que iluminaban el lugar no me dejaban ver bien, pero por suerte Naruto podía ubicarlo muy fácilmente)

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ladrón: Ustedes niños no deberían jugar con espadas.

Naruto: Cállate.

Ladrón: Oye niña. Eres muy linda. ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

Naruto: Déjala en paz.

Ladrón: Sal del camino niño.

(Viendo que tenía las vendas, lo agarra del brazo y lo tira hacia una esquina. Se estaba acercando a mí. Yo espantada me alejaba cada vez más de él)

Ladrón: Vamos preciosa, no tengas miedo.

Sakura: ¡Aléjate!

(En ese momento aparecen mis padres en la parte de arriba de las escaleras)

Padre: ¡Sakura!

Ladrón: ¿Ese es tu papi? Espero que no le moleste que me lleve a pasear a su hija.

(Cuando estaba a punto de agarrarme, Naruto se pone delante de mí)

Naruto: Te dije que te alejaras.

Ladrón: ¿Tú otra vez?

(De repente el tipo se asusta y se va alejando. Yo veía que Naruto ni se movía. Solo lo miraba. Caminaba hacia él y espantado retrocedía, hasta tropezarse con las escaleras)

Ladrón: Aléjate de mí. No me toques.

(Naruto solo lo seguía mirando y mis padres viendo como acorralaba al ladrón en las escaleras, hasta que este se desmaya. Naruto se da media vuelta y se va conmigo. Yo lo abrazo)

Naruto: ¿Estas bien?

Sakura: Sí.

Padre: Por dios Sakura, ¿qué pasó?

Sakura: Estoy bien papá.

(Mira con desconfianza a Naruto, el cual tenía la mirada fría de siempre)

Padre: Será mejor que vuelvan a dormir. Llamaremos a la policía para que vengan a buscarlo.

Sakura: Por dios Naruto…tu brazo.

(Tenía todas las vendas rojas de sangre por el golpe que le había dado)

Madre: Ven conmigo, te cambiaré las vendas.

(Mi madre se va con él al baño y yo me quedo con mi padre)

Padre: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sakura: Escuchamos unos ruidos extraños de la cocina y quisimos ir a ver.

Padre: ¿No te diste cuenta de que te hubieran podido matar?

Sakura: Pero Naruto me salvó.

Padre: No confío en ese chico. ¿No viste como dejó a ese hombre con la mirada?

Sakura: Él no es malo. Trató de protegerme.

Padre: Solo porque tu madre lo dice se quedará aquí, pero en cuanto se recupere de las heridas se larga. ¿Entendiste?

Sakura: (triste) Sí, papá.

Padre: Ahora ve a dormir. Mañana tienes clases.

Sakura: De acuerdo.

(Me fui a mi cuarto y me metí en la cama. Quise dormir, pero no podía. Demasiadas cosas me vinieron a la mente. Pudo espantar a ese hombre solo con la mirada. Tenía una velocidad increíble. Era increíblemente inteligente. Sus labios eran fríos. Me recordaba a la historia del vampiro y el humano. Obviamente no era un vampiro, ya que no tenía la piel fría ni pálida, ni fuerza sobrehumana. Pero los dos corazones que escuché antes, la velocidad y los poderes psíquicos, era como si no fuera de este mundo. Quise investigar un poco más. Estaba muy asustada. Al día siguiente, en la hora del almuerzo, fui a la sala de computación para ver si podía saber más sobre él. Puse en Internet "aura". Una página decía todo lo que me había explicado Naruto. Luego busqué sobre lo demás. Velocidad, dos corazones, inteligencia superior, labios fríos. No encontré lo que quise. Solo decía por separado. Nada apuntaba a nada. Decidí ir con esas especialistas en lo sobrenatural. Lo que menos creí en mi vida, es que algún día fuera a ir con esas personas que las consideraba locas. Luego del colegio fui a una casa de cosas místicas, tarot y esas cosas. Me atendió una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Parecía una gitana. Con un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos aros de oro circulares enormes)

Señora: Pasa querida, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Sakura: Quiero que me ayude con algo.

Señora: ¿Quieres que te adivine el futuro?

Sakura: No, vine aquí para saber más sobre una persona.

Señora: Entonces pasa querida.

(Abrió unas cortinas que conducían a una habitación toda decorada al estilo árabe. Había una mesa redonda en el centro con un mantel color rojo como toda la habitación)

Señora: Siéntate querida y cuéntame sobre que quieres saber.

Sakura: Conocí a una persona que creo que es un poco especial.

Señora: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura: Bueno…tiene el don de ver el aura de los demás.

Señora: ¿El aura?

Sakura: Sí, puede ver el aura de cualquier persona.

Señora: Entiendo, ¿qué más?

Sakura: Una vez estábamos acostados y mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho y escucho como si fueran dos corazones que laten.

Señora: Continúa querida.

Sakura: Tiene una velocidad impresionante, es sumamente inteligente y tiene los labios muy fríos. Yo decía que, tal vez, podía tener alguna relación con la historia acerca de los vampiros.

Señora: No querida, no tiene nada que ver. Esa historia es cierta, los vampiros existen, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que te esta sucediendo a ti.

Sakura: ¿Entonces sabe que es?

Señora: De lo que estamos hablando es de "un contenedor".

Sakura: ¿Contenedor?

Señora: Es muy extraño que te hayas encontrado con alguien así. No hay muchos en el mundo.

Sakura: ¿Podría contarme mejor sobre eso?

Señora: Los contenedores son personas que residen un espíritu.

Sakura: ¿Un espíritu?

Señora: Las principales características son los poderes psíquicos. En el caso del que mencionaste el poder ver el aura.

Sakura: ¿Y la velocidad y los dos corazones?

Señora: Esos dos corazones que escuchaste uno es de él y el otro es el del espíritu.

Sakura: ¿Pero no se supone que los espíritus son espectros?

Señora: Pero los contenedores tienen almas en pena. Estas almas, a veces son tan peligrosas que durante siglos las personas tuvieron que sellarlas dentro de cuerpos humanos.

Sakura: ¿Pero las almas en pena tiene corazones?

Señora: Estas están entre la vida y la muerte. Son almas que abandonaron a sus portadores originales para poder escapar del juicio final.

Sakura: ¿Y que tienen de especial estos contenedores?

Señora: Los portadores de las almas en pena que residen en los contenedores son originalmente de personas que estaban encantadas.

Sakura: ¿Encantadas?

Señora: Mira por ejemplo a los vampiros o a los hombres lobo. ¿Cómo crees que aparecieron los primeros?

No creerás eso de que un lobo mordió a un hombre.

Sakura: ¿Entonces como?

Señora: Los primero hombres lobo se formaron por encantamientos. Los antiguos sacerdotes implantaban ADN de animal en el cuerpo del hombre y hacían un ritual.

Sakura: ¿Pero para que hacían eso?

Señora: Lo hacían para que tuvieran un instinto asesino para las guerras. Pero como vieron que la mayoría de la gente a la que se lo hacían moría, abandonaron esos rituales.

Sakura: ¿Y mi compañero que especie de alma tiene?

Señora: Piensa bien en alguna otra característica. Su voz, su rostro, sus ojos…

Sakura: Recuerdo algo de los ojos. Ayer en la noche entró un ladrón a mi casa. No le pude ver bien los ojos, pero el ladrón se asustó demasiado.

Señora: Concéntrate querida. Piensa en sus ojos. ¿Alguna vez le notaste algún color diferente?

Sakura: No lo recuerdo bien. Se me va la imagen de la mente.

Señora: Creo que esto podrá ayudarte.

(Se para y saca un libro la biblioteca que estaba a nuestra derecha)

Señora: Aquí tienes imágenes de los animales que se usaron en los rituales.

(Abre el libro en una página donde estaban los ojos de todos los animales que se usaron, pero me dio curiosidad el título)

Sakura: Señora, ¿qué es Malamiblis?

Señora: Ese es el verdadero nombre de los contenedores. Estos rituales son originarios de Indonesia. Malamiblis significa demonios de la noche. Los rituales se llevaban a cabo en la noche para aprovechar la luz de la luna.

(Comencé a concentrarme para ver si podía encontrar los ojos de Naruto. Por suerte eran solo nueve animales. Estos estaban ubicados de menos peligroso a más peligroso. La cobra, el león, el cocodrilo, el dragón de komodo, el toro, el lobo, el murciélago, el tiburón y la patera negra)

Señora: ¿Pudiste encontrarlos?

Sakura: No, no los recuerdo bien. Son todos muy parecidos.

Señora: Escúchame querida. Cuando tengas más información, ven conmigo y te podré asegurar más cosas. La información que tenemos es insuficiente.

Sakura: Bien, gracias.

(Le pago lo que le debía y me voy. Aún no podía creerlo. Naruto era, de alguna manera, un demonio. Pero hasta no saber más sobre él, no quería volver con esa gitana. Ese día le pedí si lo podía acompañar a su viejo barrio, ya que él quería ir a buscar unas cosas. Él no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero igualmente aceptó)

Naruto: Debo hacer unas cosas. Si llega a pasar algo, dile que estas conmigo.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no puedo entrar contigo?

Naruto: Créeme, no quieres.

(Entró al lugar y yo me quedé esperando en un banco que estaba tres locales hacia la izquierda. En un momento escucho unos cuchicheos a mí alrededor)

Sakura: Por favor, no me digas que otra vez lo mismo.

(Eran unos tipos de aproximadamente veinte años)

Tipo1: Hola preciosa. ¿Qué hace una niñita mimada por estos barrios?

Tipo2: ¿Que tus papis no te enseñaron a no fugarte de casa?

Sakura: Déjenme.

Tipo3: ¿Qué te pasa preciosa?

Tipo4: (agarrándome el brazo) Ven con nosotros. Te gustará el lugar.

Sakura: Soy la novia de Naruto.

Tipo2: Como si ese animal fuera a tener novia.

Sakura: Es verdad.

Tipo4: No mientas para impresionarnos.

Tipo1: Sí, ya nos impresionaste.

(De repente, de un salto, aparece Naruto delante de mí)

Naruto: (con voz amenazante) ¡Aléjense de ella!

Tipo1: ¿El niño lindo se ha lastimado?

(Naruto estaba haciendo un sonido como el de un gato cuando está enojado)

Naruto: Aléjense.

Tipo4: Ya no podrás asustarnos con esa mirada.

Naruto: No me tienten.

Sakura: Naruto, hay dos más detrás.

Naruto: (volteándose) Quédate cerca de mí.

(Al fin pude ver sus ojos. Era de un color hermoso. Amarillento un poco rasgado, con la pupila negra alargada. Como la de un gato. Todos los presentes se ubicaron frente a nosotros. Yo permanecía detrás de él)

Tipo4: Ya te dije que tu mirada no nos asustará.

Naruto: Sakura, aléjate.

Sakura: Pero Naruto…

Naruto: Aléjate.

(Me separo a unos cinco metros de distancia)

Tipo1: ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Maullar?

Naruto: Algo mejor.

(No pasaron siquiera cinco segundos y los derribó a todos. Su velocidad era increíble, tenía una destreza sorprendente, pero aún no era suficiente información. Cuando veo que ninguno de los tipos que estaban ahí se podían levantar, me acerco a Naruto)

Naruto: ¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura: Sí. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

Naruto: Ya te lo dije. De alguna manera hay que defenderse.

Sakura: Bueno, ¿encontraste lo que viniste a buscar?

Naruto: (mostrándome una bolsa) Sí, ahora nos podemos ir.

Sakura: ¿Qué es esa bolsa?

Naruto: No te incumbe.

Sakura: ¿Qué hablamos de las mentiras?

Naruto: Yo no te estoy mintiendo. Solo te digo que no te importa. Otra cosa sería que te dijera que en esta bolsa tengo un cuerpo muerto que pretendo vender. Ahí sí te estaría mintiendo.

Sakura: Te salvaste esta vez. Cuando tenga una contra ya verás.

Naruto: (poniendo su brazo detrás de mi cuello) Lo dudo mucho.

(Llegamos a mi casa a las siete de la tarde, casi ocho. Mi padre me estaba esperando)

Padre: ¿Dónde estaban?

Sakura: Acompañé a Naruto a comprar unas cosas.

Padre: ¿A dónde fueron?

Sakura: A una librería cerca del colegio.

(Seguía desconfiando de Naruto. No le gustaba que saliera con él)

Sakura: (susurrándole) Tómate un baño, nos vemos en un rato. Las toallas están en las estanterías de arriba.

Naruto: De acuerdo. Ten cuidado. Está muy furioso.

Sakura: Bien.

(Cuando Naruto se fue arriba, me fui con mi padre para poder conversar)


	4. Chapter 4

(Me siento en el sofá frente a mi padre y conversamos)

Sakura: ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Padre: En serio hija. Deja de ir con ese chico. Me preocupa mucho tu seguridad.

Sakura: En serio papá, no pasa nada. A demás si pasara algo él me protegería.

Padre: Como te dije antes. Apenas se sane se larga de esta casa.

Sakura: ¿Pero por que desconfías tanto de él?

Padre: Sakura, él no pertenece a nuestra sociedad. Él era, es y será de los barrios bajos. Tú no puedes hacer que alguien así cambie tan fácilmente.

Sakura: Tú no lo conoces como yo. Puede que viva en los barrios bajos, pero el se esfuerza por vivir. Trabaja como un loco para poder comprar una mísera cena. Viene a esta escuela por el simple hecho de ganar una beca en Filadelfia, sino no podría pagarla. Es huérfano, su tutor murió hace tiempo y acepta el salario mínimo. Hasta trabaja de voluntario de hermano mayor en un orfanato. ¿Quieres que siga?

Padre: Pero eso no quita el hecho de que es peligroso.

Sakura: ¿¡Como puedes decir que es peligroso si ni siquiera lo conoces!? ¡Tú nunca le haz dirigido una palabra!

Padre: Ya te dije porque. El no pertenece a nosotros. Solo está aquí por capricho tuyo y de tu madre. Si tu madre no estuviera nunca hubiera dejado entrar a ese, ese vagabundo a esta casa.

Sakura: ¿Vagabundo? ¿Vagabundo? ¿Cómo puedes llamarlo vagabundo?

Padre: Es lo que es.

Sakura: ¡Naruto no es un vagabundo! Nunca más lo vuelvas a llamar así.

Padre: No entiendo por que lo proteges así.

Sakura: ¡Porque lo amo!

(Eso estuvo demasiado de más. Él se quedó como petrificado y llamó a mi madre. Otra vez tuvimos una charla padres e hija)

Padre: Sakura…cuéntanos lo que pasó.

Sakura: Bueno, yo…

Madre: Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

Sakura: ¿Podría hablar con mamá en privado?

Madre: Déjanos querido.

Padre: (parándose) Bien.

(Se va del hall)

Madre: Ahora sí puedes contarme lo que pasa.

Sakura: Me da un poco de miedo contarte esto.

Madre: Sabes que yo no soy como tu padre. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Sakura: ¿Por qué papá es así con Naruto?

Madre: No está muy acostumbrado a las visitas.

Sakura: Pero no es eso. Esto ya se está tornando odio.

Madre: Lo que pasa es que tu padre es muy sobre protector. Sumando que Naruto no es la persona que él esperó para ti.

Sakura: Pero él solo lo juzga por lo poco que sabe de él. ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo conoce como yo!

(Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto muy triste. Cerré la puerta con gran furia y me senté en un rincón. En eso entra Naruto. Yo seguía con la cabeza entre las rodillas llorando)

Naruto: Si sigues llorando no habrá espacio para tus lágrimas.

Sakura: (secando mis lágrimas) No estoy de humor para juegos…

(Quedo hipnotizada al verlo sin remera. Era…hermoso. Tenía músculos bien marcados, pero no exageradamente. Se mantenía su color de piel bronceado. Era muy atractivo. Pero había algo que me intrigaba. Las heridas casi ni estaban. Se habían convertido en míseras cicatrices. Era imposible. Si hace dos días eran quemaduras de tercer grado o más. ¿Cómo era posible que se curaran tan rápido?)

Naruto: (poniéndose la camiseta) ¿Estas bien Sakura? Te noto distraída.

Sakura: Estoy bien. Es solo que no entiendo como es que pudiste curarte tan rápido.

Naruto: Esa crema que me dio el doctor es muy efectiva.

Sakura: Se…nota que es muy efectiva.

Naruto: Me voy a mi habitación. Hasta mañana.

Sakura: ¿No vas a comer? Hoy mi mamá cocinará carne.

Naruto: ¿Carne?

Sakura: Sí.

Naruto: Bueno, luego voy.

(Se va de mi habitación y cierra la puerta. Al parecer le gusta la carne. Esa vez supuse que tenía la información necesaria para poder saber que era Naruto. Al día siguiente, aprovechando que salíamos al medio día, me fui nuevamente con la gitana)

Gitana: Veo que volviste querida.

Sakura: Tengo un poco más de información.

(Me lleva de nuevo a la habitación con la mesa y me da el libro)

Gitana: Ahora dime, ¿cuál de estos ojos son los que viste?

Sakura: Estos, estoy segura.

Gitana: No lo puedo creer.

Sakura: ¿Qué ocurre?

Gitana: Es increíble que tu amigo sea el contenedor de la pantera.

Sakura: ¿Por qué, que tiene de raro?

Gitana: Solo hubo dos personas que residieron este espíritu. Es el espíritu más poderoso de todos.

Sakura: ¿Puede explicarme mejor?

Gitana: Los Malamiblis tiene características de los animales que residen. Por ejemplo, las panteras tienen, como tú me dijiste anteriormente, una destreza y una velocidad característica de un felino cazador. La inteligencia de una pantera es impresionante. Su capacidad para poder ver cualquier cosa en la oscuridad con la mínima luz presente.

(Recordaba cuando podía ver al ladrón en la oscuridad completa con solo la luz de la calle)

Gitana: La musculatura y el cuerpo de un felino.

(El cuerpo de Naruto cuando entró a mi cuarto)

Gitana: Y su insaciable apetito por la carne.

(Cuando no pudo rechazar la carne)

Sakura: Ya no hay dudas. Es la pantera.

Gitana: Las panteras son las más peligrosas de los nueve animales. Si el Malamibli se sale de control, no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo.

Sakura: ¿Y porque ocurre el cambio?

Gitana: Los Malamiblis cambian cuando lo desean, pero no hay muchos con ese nivel de contención. La mayoría no pueden controlarse y desatan un poder que solo los que lo sellaron, pueden volver a encerrarlo.

Sakura: ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que este poder se libere?

Gitana: Si el Malamibli es capaz de controlas su poder, las probabilidades son pocas. Pero si no puede, es imposible volver atrás.

Sakura: Y… ¿Cómo se mata a un Malamibli?

Gitana: Esperaba que preguntaras eso.

Sakura: ¿Lo sabe?

Gitana: Claro que lo se. Como a los hombres lobo se los mata con una bala de plata y a los vampiros cortándolos en pedazos y quemándolos, para los otros siete existen diferentes maneras.

Sakura: ¿Cuáles son?

Gitana: Para poder matar al contenedor de una pantera, se debe atravesar el corazón con espadas de acero bañadas es su propia sangre.

Sakura: ¿Por qué en el corazón?

Gitana: Es la única manera de matar a una pantera. Pero hay una cosa más. En la espada debe estar grabado el símbolo de los demonios de la noche.

Sakura: ¿Y cual es ese símbolo?

(Me lo dibujó en un papel. Eran tres triángulos unidos por las puntas superiores. Dentro de uno había una especie de línea con dos curvas. Dentro del otro el dibujo de un colmillo y de otro un ojo)

Sakura: ¿Y que significa este símbolo?

Gitana: Los triángulos unidos representan la unión del espíritu, el animal y el humano.

Sakura: ¿Y las formas dentro?

Gitana: Esta curva representa el espíritu. El colmillo al animal y el ojo al ser humano. Este símbolo fue creado para proteger a las personas de las bestias. Te recomiendo que te compres un colgante con este símbolo, para protegerte.

Sakura: No creo que sea necesario. Se que él no me hará nada.

Gitana: Yo lo digo por si la pantera pierde el control. No es seguro conocer a un Malamibli y no llevar consigo un colgante con este símbolo.

(Me hizo dudarlo. Por primera vez tuve miedo de Naruto. Cuando le pagué a la gitana y me fui, entré en un local de joyería y mandé a hacer un collar con ese símbolo. Me dijeron que estaría listo para el día siguiente. Mientras caminaba hacia la estación de colectivos, recibí una llamada de Ino)

Ino: (del otro lado de la línea) Sakura, ¿dónde estás? Hace una semana que no sabemos nada de ti luego del colegio.

Sakura: Es que estuve ocupada con cosas.

Ino: Ya que no salimos en toda la semana, decidimos con los chicos ir al cine. Si quieres venir nos encontramos mañana en el parque como siempre.

Sakura: Oye Ino. Quería saber si podía llevar con nosotros a Naruto.

Ino: Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿Desde cuando invitas a Naruto a salir con nosotros?

Sakura: ¿Puede venir o no?

Ino: Haz lo que quieras. Pero si luego se va por alguna razón no vengas conmigo.

Sakura. No empieces con eso Ino.

Ino: Bueno, nos vemos mañana a la una de la tarde. Comeremos en el cine.

Sakura: De acuerdo, adiós.

Ino: Adiós.

(Cuelgo el teléfono. Lo único que esperaba era que Naruto no lo tomara de mala gana. Al poco tiempo recibí una llamada de Sasuke)

Sasuke: (del otro lado de la línea) Sakura, debemos terminar el trabajo de geografía.

Sakura: Perdona, es que tuve muchos inconvenientes. Todavía nos quedan tres días.

Sasuke: Mañana es sábado, ¿Ino te contó de la salida?

Sakura: Sí, me llamó hace un rato.

Sasuke: Entonces nos juntaremos el domingo.

Sakura: Bien, le avisaré a Naruto.

Sasuke: Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura: Adiós.

(Me fui al parque para descansar un rato antes de ir a casa. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Seguramente me iba a encontrar con Naruto y con Sam. Siempre iba a esa hora a los juegos. Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, siento unas pequeñas manos que me jalan del abrigo. Me volteo a ver quien era. Me sorprendí al ver a Sam sin Naruto detrás)

Sam: Hola Sakura.

Sakura: Hola Sam. ¿Por qué no estás con Naruto?

Sam: Me dijo que viniera contigo un rato porque tenía que ir a hacer unas cosas.

Sakura: ¿En serio?

Sam: Sí.

Sakura: Bueno, siéntate.

Sam: Oye Sakura.

Sakura: Dime.

Sam: ¿Por qué siempre sigues a Naruto a todas partes?

Sakura: (un poco incómoda) Pues, porque…

Sam: Si quieres saber algo solo pregúntame.

Sakura: ¿Preguntarte?

Sam: Sí, él me cuenta todo.

Sakura: ¿En serio?

Sam: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Sí.

Sakura: ¿Ha hablado de mí en algún momento?

Sam: Todo el tiempo habla de ti. No sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo juntos.

Sakura: (sonrojada) Más o menos. Pero que es exactamente lo que dice de mí.

Sam: Dice que eres diferente a las otras chicas. Que tienes algo especial.

Sakura: ¿Dijo alguna vez que era linda?

Sam: Dijo que había chicas más lindas.

Sakura: (molesta) ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

Sam: Dice que eres rara y que a veces muy molesta.

Sakura: (molesta) Ya va a ver ese…

Sam: Sakura, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Sakura: ¿De que hablas?

Sam: Quisiera que animaras a Naruto. Es que…se siente un poco raro.

Sakura: ¿Raro?

Sam: Sí, siente que alguien lo está siguiendo todo el tiempo. Se voltea como si alguien lo estuviera llamando.

Sakura: (pensamiento) ¿Cómo si alguien lo estuviera llamando?

Sam: ¿Lo ayudarás?

Sakura: Confía en mí.

Sam: (dándome un abrazo) Gracias Sakura.

(Desde lejos escuchamos la voz de Naruto que llama a Sam)

Sam: Hasta luego Sakura.

Sakura: Adiós Sam.

(Cuando llevara a Sam al orfanato, quería hablar con él acerca de lo que dijo mi padre. Tenía mucho miedo de que lo echaran de mi casa. Lo esperé a unas calles del orfanato y al poco tiempo llegó)

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Quiero hablar contigo.

Naruto: Primero quiero decirte algo yo.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Encontré un departamento cerca de mi anterior casa. No es muy barato, pero lo puedo pagar. Quise irme ahora para no incomodar más a tu padre.

Sakura: ¿Vas a… volver a tu viejo barrio?

Naruto: No hay muchos lugares en los que pueda pagar una casa.

Sakura: ¿Podré irte a visitar algún día?

Naruto: Si sabes lo que te conviene no te lo recomiendo, pero si quieres puedes venir.

Sakura: Escucha… mañana saldré con mis amigos y les pregunté si… si querías podías venir con nosotros. ¿Te gustaría venir? Iremos al cine.

Naruto: No lo se Sakura. No se me dan esas salidas grupales.

Sakura: Vamos, te va a gustar. Los chicos son muy simpáticos. También estará Sasuke. A él tampoco le gustan mucho esas cosas.

Naruto: No lo se Sakura.

Sakura: (haciéndole pucheros) Por favor, acompáñame.

Naruto: De acuerdo, iré.

Sakura: Genial. Mañana nos encontramos aquí a la una. Si quieres yo te pago la comida y la entrada.

Naruto: Genial, nos vemos.

Sakura: Adiós.

(Camino a mi casa, paso por una librería. Pensando en lo que hablé con la gitana, quise comprar un libro. Me atendió una hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que la gitana. Este estaba vestido muy extraño)

Hombre: ¿En que puedo ayudarte jovencita?

Sakura: Quisiera comprar un libro sobre Malamiblis.

Hombres: Tienes suerte. No hay muchos lugares que tengan libros sobre eso.

Sakura: Que suerte tengo.

Hombre: No hay mucha gente que sepa sobre esas criaturas.

Sakura: ¿Sabe algo sobre estas personas?

Hombre: Una vez me encontré con uno. El más débil de todos…

Sakura: ¿La…cobra?

Hombre: Era muy impresionante. Todos me creyeron loco después de que les conté lo que me pasó.

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasó?

Hombre: El Malamibli perdió el control y me atacó.

(Se arremangó la camisa y me mostró una mordedura. Eran dos huecos muy profundos y separados. No había duda de que esa era la mordedura de una serpiente. Era muy impresionante)

Hombre: Si llegas a encontrarte con un Malamibli cuídate.

Sakura: Lo haré, gracias.

Hombre: Por el libro son catorce cincuenta.

(Le pagué el libro y me fui. En el autobús, me puse a leerlo, por lo menos las primeras páginas. Todo lo que decía allí era lo que me había dicho la gitana, pero había más cosas. Los capítulos se dividían por animal. Me salteé todas hasta llegar a la que me importaba; la pantera. Había una foto de un esqueleto humano que mostraba las fases de la transformación. La primera foto era de un esqueleto normal. La segunda se agrandaba los colmillos y cambiaban los ojos. En la tercera se mostraban los músculos mucho más grandes. Ya en la cuarta la transformación era más que visible. Los huesos de las costillas se ensanchaban. Como si formaran el esqueleto de un felino. En la página siguiente mostraban un esquema de los ojos. _"Las panteras poseen visión estereoscópica. En promedio posee un campo visual estimado de 200º, mientras que en los humanos es de 180º. Como la mayoría de los depredadores, sus ojos se ubican frontalmente, sacrificando algunos grados del campo visual para ganar percepción de profundidad. Utilizando dos imágenes del mismo objeto proyectadas en la retina desde diferentes ángulos, __triangula__ la distancia hacia un objeto con un alto grado de precisión". _Por eso pudo ver lo que me estaba pasando desde otro sitio. _"En las panteras el sentido del olfato se usa principalmente para la auto-orientación (que incluye el reconocimiento de olores amenazantes) y para la caza de alimentos". _Podía sentir el olor de alguien y reconocerlo al instante. _"Las panteras tienen una destreza inimaginable. La velocidad y los movimientos son superiores. Tal como los felinos, siempre aterrizan de pie, a pesar de no tener el esqueleto y la cola para el equilibrio". _Cuando saltó sobre los tipos para caer delante de mí. _"La inteligencia de las panteras sobrepasa a la de un humano ordinario. Las matemáticas y la biología son indispensables para la vida de un depredador como éste". _Las dos materias en las que Naruto se especializaba. Cuando me percaté, ya me había pasado de mi estación. Guardé rápidamente el libro en mi bolso y me bajé. Cuando por fin llegué a casa, me fui directo a mi cuarto a seguir leyendo el libro, hasta que mi mamá me llamó para comer)

Padre: ¿Qué estuviste haciendo esta tarde Sakura?

Sakura: Fui a comprar unos libros.

Mamá: ¿De veras? ¿Sobre que?

Sakura: Unas leyendas sobre las que me contaron.

Padre: ¿Sobre que?

Sakura: Unos demonios de Indonesia.

Padre: Nunca había oído acerca de algo así.

Sakura: Sí, no es muy conocido.

Madre: Oye Sakura, ¿sabes algo de Naruto?

Sakura: Pudo conseguir un departamento a bajo precio cerca de su anterior casa.

Madre: Me alegro por él. Es muy buen chico.

Padre: Esperemos que no le ocurra lo de antes. No sea cosa de que tenga que venir de nuevo aquí.

(Me estaba resistiendo las ganas de tirarle un plato en la cara por insultarlo así)

Sakura: Se me fue el apetito. Permiso.

(Me levanto de la mesa y me voy a mi cuarto. No lo soportaba más. Debía decírselo, pero no sabía como. No podía vivir cargando un secreto tan impactante como ese. Seguí leyendo el libro. La última página fue a que más me sorprendió. _"Si bien no son inmortales, las panteras pueden ser heridas en cualquier lugar del cuerpo y pueden recuperarse de una manera sumamente veloz. Donde sea que lo apuñalen nunca morirá. La única manera de matar a un Malamibli pantera, es atravesarle el corazón con una espada de acero, con el símbolo del demonio, bañada en la sangre del Malamibli". _Eran las once de la noche. Me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me vestí para ir al cine. Me puse los jeans angostos, unos zapatos de charol negros y blancos con tacón y un suéter blanco largo hasta debajo de la cadera. Para esas salidas, siempre todos se vestían muy arreglados. Lo único que esperaba era que Naruto pudiera conseguir ropa aproximadamente buena. En el camino al parque, fui a retirar el colgante con el símbolo. A penas me lo dieron me lo puse y lo escondí dentro del suéter para que Naruto no lo vea. Llegué al parque. Allí esperé unos minutos hasta que llegaron todos, excepto Naruto)

Ino: ¿Dónde está Naruto? Creí que vendría contigo.

Sakura: Solo se retrasó un poco.

Kiba: Esperemos que se apure. La película empezará a las dos y hasta que llegamos al cine no vamos a tener tiempo para comer.

Hinata: Esperar unos minutos no nos matará Kiba.

Sasuke: Pues no habrá que esperar mucho, porque allí viene.

(Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba Sasuke. Naruto estaba viniendo como si nada, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Tenía puestos unos jeans oscuros y un suéter negro con cuello alto. Caminaba hacia nosotros con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Era muy atractivo. Las chicas lo miraban fijamente)

Naruto: (con voz de indiferencia) Perdonen por llegar tarde.

Shikamaru: No hay problema. Vámonos.

(Caminamos hacia el cine. Todos estaban tomados de la mano de sus respectivas parejas, excepto Naruto y yo. A él seguramente no le gustaría ir tomado de mi mano, pero lo que sí hizo, fue rodear mi cuello con su brazo como lo hacía siempre. Todas las chicas me miraban extrañamente. Cuando llegamos al cine, fuimos al local de comida rápida para comer algo antes de entrar a la sala. Mientras una parte del grupo fue a comprar la comida, Ino, Temari, Kiba y yo estábamos charlando en la mesa. Naruto estaba mirando hacia otra dirección, como si estuviera distraído con algo)

Sakura: ¿Qué película eligieron?

Ino: Los chicos la eligieron.

Kiba: Es sobre unos tipos que cazan espíritus y los contratan para capturar al espíritu de un demonio o algo así.

Temari: Dijeron que era genial.

(Justo tuvieron que elegir una película con ese tema. Cuando vinieron con la comida, se sentaron todos en la mesa)

Sasuke: Cada uno agarre lo que le corresponde.

(Todos comenzamos a comer y a hablar. Naruto miraba con inseguridad la comida)

Sakura: ¿Pasa algo Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Qué es esto? No parece carne.

Sakura: Lo es. Es solo que la cocinaron demasiado.

Naruto: ¿Para que me compraste esto?

Sakura: Creí que te gustaría.

Naruto: Me gustaría más si le quitaran el pan, la lechuga, el tomate y los aderezos.

Sakura: Pero así solo quedaría la hamburguesa.

Naruto: Exacto.

Sakura: Hay veces en que no te entiendo.

Naruto: No hace falta que me entiendas.

Sakura: ¿No tomas la gaseosa?

Naruto: Eso es agua con gas.

Sakura: ¿Se habrán confundido?

(Pruebo de su vaso, pero sentía el dulce gusto de la naranja. ¿Cómo era que no podía sentirle el sabor con lo dulce que era?)

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

Sakura: No, nada. ¿No quieres comer nada?

Naruto: Prefiero comer en casa.

(No entendía como era que no le gustaba esa carne y le gustaba la que había preparado mi mamá. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver que no le sentía lo dulce a la gaseosa. Estaba decidida. Esa tarde le iba a decir que lo sabía. Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a la sala de cine para ver la película. Me senté al lado de él por las dudas de cualquier cosa)

Naruto: ¿Qué vamos a ver?

Sakura: Eh, no lo se. No me quisieron decir.

(Lo único que esperaba era que no se molestara conmigo por llevarlo a ver una película así. La película estaba por comenzar. Apagaron todas las luces. Cuando aparece el primer comercial en la pantalla, escucho el grito de Naruto a mi lado. Se estaba tapando los oídos)

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: Me van a romper los oídos.

(Había olvidado que tiene un sentido del oído muy agudo. Con velocidad se fue de la sala. Me levanté para seguirlo)

Ino: Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: Voy con Naruto. En un rato vuelvo.

Ino: Apúrate, que la película comenzará pronto.

Sakura: Bien.

(Al salir no lo veo por los alrededores. Lo busqué en le piso de abajo y tampoco. Me fui afuera y tampoco nada. Caminé algunas calles para ver si no lo encontraba caminando)

Sakura: Diablos, seguramente ya se fue.

(Enojada porque Naruto no me esperó, me fui nuevamente al cine a ver el resto de la película. Ni un poco de atención le di a la película. Pensaba donde podía estar Naruto. Él no era de abandonarme así)

Ino: Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy distraída.

Sakura: Es que me preocupa Naruto. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Ino: Déjalo, seguramente se fue a pasear por ahí.

Sakura: Espero que estés segura.

Ino: A decir verdad. ¿Por qué se fue?

Sakura: No lo se.

Ino: En serio Sakura. Ese chico es muy raro.

Sakura: No digas eso Ino.

Ino: Está bien, no digo nada. Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo luego de la película.

Sakura: No, prefiero buscarlo sola.

Ino: Como quieras.

(Al terminar la película, los chicos quisieron ir a tomar un café, pero yo lo rechacé para ir a buscarlo. Seguramente iba a estar en el parque como siempre. Ese lugar era tan grande que estaría horas buscando. Cientos de árboles gigantes y cientos de bancos y mesas. Se estaba por largar una tormenta. Me vino una sensación de que estaría en el árbol más grande del parque. Con paso ligero fui allí. Me puse debajo de la copa para ver si lo ubicaba. Como lo supuse. Estaba ahí sentado, en las ramas a una altura de seis metros más o menos)

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

(Miró hacia abajo)

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

Sakura: Vine a buscarte. ¿Puedo subir?

Naruto: ¿Con esos zapatos? ¿Quieres romperte una pierna?

Sakura: ¿Me ayudarías?

Naruto: Ya voy.

(Estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar los míos y me levantó hasta la rama en la que estaba sentado)

Naruto: ¿Para que viniste?

Sakura: Yo… quería decirte algo.

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Quería decirte que…que…

Naruto: No tengas miedo. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

(Mientras buscaba la manera de decirle lo que fui a decirle, miraba sus ojos, sus labios, y sus colmillos. Tenía miedo de que lo tomara de mala gana)

Naruto: Vamos Sakura. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Sakura: (tomando aire) Naruto…

Naruto: Sí…

Sakura: (mirando hacia abajo) Eres muy rápido, inteligente, tus ojos cambian de color, no comes otra cosa que no sea carne, te recuperas demasiado rápido, tienes visión, olfato y oído demasiado desarrollado.

(El me miraba con mirada asesina. Como si estuviera esperando a que lo atacara)

Sakura: (asustada) Se lo que eres.

Naruto: (con la voz depredadora) Dilo.

(Estaba muy asustada. La lluvia comenzó a caer. Se escuchaban los truenos. Él no dejaba de mirarme para que le hablara. Levanté la mirada y lo vi a los ojos)

Sakura: Un Malamibli.

Naruto: (con sonrisa malévola) ¿No vas a huir?

Sakura: No…

Naruto: (subiendo más arriba en el árbol) ¿Por qué sigues conmigo si sabes que soy un demonio?

Sakura: Eso no me importa.

Naruto: Sakura, soy un defecto, un monstruo.

Sakura: (parándome) No me importa.

Naruto: No te importa… ¿Qué acaso no tienes miedo a la muerte? He matado gente antes. Trato de controlarme, pero a veces se me es imposible.

Sakura: (tratando de subir el árbol) Se que no me harás daño.

Naruto: ¿Cómo sabes que no me saldré de control?

Sakura: Porque te conozco.

Naruto: ¿Me conoces?

Sakura: Ya me haz protegido. Se que no eres capaz de lastimarme.

Naruto: Sakura, soy un monstruo. No puedo luchar contra mis instintos. Lo que menos podría hacerte es lastimarte. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial.

Sakura: ¿Entonces por que actuabas como si me odiaras?

Naruto: Para no enamorarme de ti. Sabía que si me enamoraba mis instintos fallarían. No podía saber como te sentías. Si te enamorabas de mi sería el peor error.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Naruto: (agachándose a mi altura) Yo soy un depredador. Tengo el espíritu de una pantera. No tengo piedad.

Sakura: (acercándome más a él) Se que podrás controlarte.

Naruto: Ahora mismo, mi espíritu me ordena atacarte… pero mi interior se resiste.

Sakura: Entonces yo soy la estúpida por no despegarme de ti.

Naruto: Cuando me enamoré de Estrella…creí que mis instintos se descontrolarían. Ella no tenía miedo. Me seguía amando, a pesar de todo.

Sakura: Yo sí tengo miedo.

Naruto: (sonriendo diabólicamente) ¿Me tienes miedo?

Sakura: No… tengo miedo de perderte.

(Nos quedamos unos instantes mirándonos fijamente. Nuestros rostros estaban a menos de dos centímetros. La lluvia caían sobre nosotros muy suavemente por el árbol que la retenía. Naruto bajó para estar a mi altura)

Sakura: Si de algo estoy segura en la vida… es que estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Naruto: (sonriendo) Que insistente que eres.

(Nos quedamos en el árbol por un rato largo. Nos estábamos empapando, pero no me importaba. Mientras estuviera cerca de él, todo lo demás estaba de más)


	5. Chapter 5

(Sentados debajo de la lluvia, empapándonos y sonriéndonos. Yo estaba feliz a su lado. Él me hacía feliz. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien en mi vida. Lo miraba a los ojos. Podías perderte en ellos. No me importaba que sea un demonio o cualquier cosa. Lo único que quería era estar con él para siempre. Estábamos todavía en el árbol sentados)

Sakura: Con esta lluvia no saldremos más de aquí.

Naruto: Hay una manera, pero no se si quieres.

Sakura: ¿En serio?

Naruto: Si tú quieres.

Sakura: Estaría genial.

Naruto: Sube.

(Me subí en su espalda y me llevó con una velocidad increíble a un lugar techado)

Sakura: Eso fue increíble.

Naruto: (quitándose el suéter) Toma, así no te resfriarás.

Sakura: (poniéndomelo) Gracias.

Naruto: ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Sakura: No, puedo ir sola.

Naruto: Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura. Claro…

(Me sonrió y desapareció. Con su abrigo sobre el mío, me fui a mi casa acariciándolo contra mi rostro. Fui a paso ligero porque la lluvia sumando el frío en cualquier momento me daría una gripe tremenda. Cuando llegué a casa me fui directo a la ducha para recuperar el calor. Puse mi ropa a lavar y me metí al agua caliente de la tina. No lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él. Trataba de disimular mi desesperación, mi exagerada adoración frente a él. Era…demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cuando me estaba pasando el jabón por el cuerpo, siento la cadena con el símbolo. Me preguntaba si sería necesario seguir usándola. Si él descubría que la usaba, perdería la confianza hacia mí. Pero si pasaba algo... ¿Si se salía de control? Yo no podría hacer nada. Decidí dejármela. Hasta que no llegara el verano no la podría ver por la ropa. Al tiempo salí del baño, me puse mi pijama y me puse a hacerme la peluquería que me hacía día por medio. Sentía como mi cabello había crecido bastante hasta llegar a la altura de mi cintura. Pensar que me había dejado crecer el pelo porque supe que a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas con cabello largo. Al final solo fue en vano. Terminé enamorándome de otra persona. Cuando termino de secarme y plancharme el pelo voy a la computadora para conectarme y charlar con algunos amigos. Apenas inicio sesión, Ino comienza a escribirme)

Ino: Sakura, ¿por qué no fuiste con nosotros?

Sakura: Es que quise irme a casa antes de que comenzara a llover.

Ino: En serio Sakura. Esto últimos días estuviste muy rara. Debe ser porque andas todo el tiempo con Naruto.

Sakura: A mí me gusta estar con él. A demás si a ti no te molesta, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Ino: Me preocupo por ti. Hace mucho tiempo que desapareces y no nos llamas. Creo que te estás apegando demasiado a él.

Sakura: Me gusta pasar el tiempo con él. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Ino: En serio Sakura, todo estamos preocupados por ti. No es que creamos que Naruto es una mala persona, pero pasas demasiado tiempo con él.

Sakura: Yo pasaré el tiempo que quiera.

Ino: Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero no me digas nada cuando él te haga algo.

Sakura: No empieces con eso Ino.

Ino: Ahora que recuerdo, Temari va a hacer una fiesta en su country. Invitó a todos los de nuestro curso y a los de otros.

Sakura: ¿Antes de los exámenes?

Ino: Quiso hacerlo antes de que tengamos que empezar a estudiar.

Sakura: ¿Cuándo es?

Ino: El viernes que viene. Temari dará las invitaciones el martes.

Sakura: Genial.

Ino: Me voy a comer. Nos vemos el lunes.

Sakura: Adiós.

(Ino cierra sesión. Temari iba a hacer una fiesta en el country de su familia. Cada año hacía una o dos. Era obvio que invitara a los de nuestro y curso y a los de los otros. Ese lugar era enorme. Seguramente invitó a los de quinto y sexto año. Íbamos a tener que tener cuidado. Ellos eran fanáticos de la cerveza y todas las bebidas alcohólicas. Siempre se embriagaban en esas fiestas. Muy pocas de nosotras tomaban poco allí. A mi solo me gustaba la cerveza, pero muy limitada. En cambio Kiba, Shikamaru y muy pocas veces Sai, se embriagaban en esos lugares)

(Al ver la hora que era, voy abajo para comer algo e irme a dormir. Al día siguiente tenía que seguir el proyecto con Sasuke y Naruto. Por suerte solo nos faltaban muy pocas cosas y terminábamos. Apagué los veladores y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente, escucho una voz que me llama)

Voz: Sakura…Sakura.

Sakura: (medio dormida) ¿Qué…?

Voz: Sakura, levántate.

Sakura: (tapándome la cabeza con la colcha) Ahora no. Estoy cansada.

Voz: ¡Levántate jovencita! ¡No me obligues a tirarte de la cama!

Sakura: Mamá, déjame en paz.

Madre: ¿No te ibas a encontrar con tus dos compañeros?

Sakura: Pero falta mucho para eso.

Madre: ¿No se iban a juntar a las once?

Sakura: Sí. ¿Y?

Madre: Son las diez y veinte.

Sakura: (sobresaltada) ¿Las que? ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?

Madre: Creí que te habías levantado, ya que tu despertador sonó.

Sakura: (levantándome de la cama) Pero pudiste despertarme.

Madre: No comiences con excusas y ve a vestirte.

Sakura: Ya voy, ya voy.

(Me voy directo al armario y me visto para recibir a mis compañeros. Saqué todos los materiales que habíamos preparado la vez anterior y esperé a que llegaran. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tocaron el timbre de la casa. Abrió mi mamá y le dijo a mi invitado que pasara. Estaba segura de que era Naruto. Él siempre llegaba temprano. Pero el que atravesó la puerta fue Sasuke)

Sakura: Hola Sasuke.

Sasuke: Que raro que no esté Naruto aquí. Él siempre llega puntual.

Sakura: No lo se.

Sasuke: Mejor empecemos.

Sakura: Sí.

(Comenzamos a pegar las fotos y los apunes en la cartulina de presentación. Ya la estábamos por terminar, pero Naruto todavía no llegaba. Me estaba preocupando. Al parecer Sasuke también se estaba extrañando de que no llegara. Una vez terminado todo el trabajo, nos pusimos a charlar un rato)

Sasuke: Ese Naruto. Nos dejó todo el trabajo a nosotros dos.

Sakura: Debe haber alguna razón por la cual no haya venido.

Sasuke: Lo único que espero es que se estudie su parte. No quiero sacar mala nota.

Sakura: De eso no me preocupo.

Sasuke: A decir verdad, estuviste mucho tiempo con él.

Sakura: (nerviosa) Es que…

Sasuke: (interrumpiéndome) Siempre estás con él y nunca nos llamas.

Sakura: ¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que los demás?

Sasuke: No pensaba decirte eso. A mí Naruto no me cae mal.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿En serio?

Sasuke: (poniendo un sonrisa muy leve) Es la única persona que conozco que no es optimista. Eso me gusta mucho. A demás si sabes como tratarlo te cae bien.

Sakura: (sonriendo) Es verdad. El no es una mala persona. Solo hay que saber tratar con él.

Sasuke: Me debo ir. Cuando llegue, si es que llega, dile que se estudie su texto para el jueves.

Sakura: Lo haré. Espera. (Levantando la cartulina) Llévatela.

Sasuke: Quédatela tú. Pero recuerda traerla mañana.

Sakura: ¡Espera Sasuke!

(Sasuke se va y me quedo yo sola con esa cartulina)

Sakura: Que bien. (Enrollándola) Mejor la guardo antes de que la pierda.

(Mientras la guardaba me preguntaba donde estaba Naruto. El me había dicho que iría. No hice nada al respecto. Él seguramente iría a mi casa)

(Era la hora del almuerzo. A esa hora mi padre se iba al trabajo y estábamos mi madre y yo solas. Estábamos las dos comiendo en la mesa pequeña en la cocina, la cual no usábamos con mucha frecuencia. Cuando no estaba papá podíamos hablar con más libertad)

Madre: ¿Pudieron terminar el proyecto?

Sakura: Sí, ya lo terminamos.

Madre: Que raro que no vino Naruto. Creí que los ayudaría a ti y a Sasuke.

Sakura: Sí, yo también creí eso. Seguramente tuvo algún inconveniente.

Madre: Acabo de acordarme de algo. Ya que en dos semanas tenemos las vacaciones de invierno, tu padre y yo hemos pensado en viajar a Phoenix. No es un lugar con mucha ciudad, pero dicen que es un centro turístico muy bonito.

Sakura: (dudosa) Me parece una…buena idea.

Madre: ¿Qué, no te gusta?

Sakura: No, no, me encanta. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Madre: Estos días no tienes que pensar en otra cosa que no sean los estudios. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Sakura: No es necesario. Tengo quien me ayude.

Madre: Me da gusto que estudies con tus compañeros. Tu padre siempre diciendo que es mejor estudiar sola porque sino te entretienes demasiado. Para mí es todo lo contrario. Menos presión.

Sakura: En realidad no iba a estudiar con mis amigos.

Madre: ¿A no? ¿Entonces con quien?

Sakura: Bueno… Naruto me dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar.

Madre: Con tal de que estudies está todo bien.

(Cuando terminé de comer me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré boca abajo en mi cama. Estaba por dormirme cuando escucho un sonido. Me volteo rápidamente y veo que era Naruto en la ventana)

Sakura: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: (posado en el marco de la ventana) Vine a verte.

Sakura: (acercándome a él) ¿Por qué no viniste hoy a hacer el trabajo?

Naruto: Tuve unos problemas. Lo siento.

Sakura: Faltar a tus responsabilidades y luego venir aquí. Debes tener mucho valor.

Naruto: No es valor. Solo vine porque quiero hacer algo.

Sakura: ¿Hacer algo?

Naruto: Solo quiero intentarlo.

(Yo lo miraba con extrañeza. No sabía que quería hacer)

Sakura: No…no entiendo lo que…

Naruto: Solo…quédate quieta.

(Hago lo que me dice y me quedo quieta. Se va acercando lentamente a mí. Cada vez más cerca. Nuestros labios estaban solamente a unos pocos centímetros. El que se movía era él. Yo estaba quieta. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia. Quería que me besara ya, pero antes de que podamos tener algún contacto, desaparece con su increíble velocidad. Yo me quedé ahí como una idiota, cuando entra mi madre y me ve en la ventana)

Madre: ¿Qué haces Sakura?

Sakura: Nada. Estaba viendo el parque por la ventana.

Madre: Bueno, aquí tengo la ropa limpia. Guárdala en el armario.

Sakura: Sí ma.

(La dejó sobre mi cama y se fue. Diablos. Si mi mamá no hubiera entrado a la habitación hubiera tenido mi beso. Guardé la ropa en el ropero y me tiré de espaldas en la cama. Me quedé allí para ver si volvía, pero nada. Una ráfaga de viento entra por la ventana y levanta las cortinas. La brisa traía consigo un papel. Antes de que se pudiera ir de nuevo por la ventana lo agarro. Este decía _"Nos vemos en el parque en quince minutos". _Apenas la terminé de leer me vestí para salir. Miré hacia fuera. El cielo estaba gris. En cualquier momento nevaba, supuse. Me puse unas zapatillas deportivas, un conjunto deportivo de polar color azul marino. Una campera para la nieve y una bufanda corta. Seguramente me iba a hacer subir de nuevo al árbol. Al salir de mi casa, no duré ni un minuto sin encogerme de hombros para calentarme. Al llegar al parque, caminé hasta el árbol. Me posé debajo de las grandes ramas para ver si podía verlo. Allí estaba, sentado bien a lo alto)

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

(Miró hacia abajo. Comencé a subir hasta donde estaba. Cuando llego, me siento en una rama que estaba un poco más abajo que la de él. Me sorprendo mucho al verlo con solamente un suéter muy finito. Si yo fuera él me estaría congelando)

Sakura: ¿No tienes frío?

Naruto: (un poco desorientado) No.

Sakura: Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Para que me querías?

Naruto: Yo…

(Antes de que pudiera terminar, me levanté rápidamente y lo abracé fuertemente. Él no se movía, estaba quieto. Mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y mis brazos acercándolo más a mí)

Sakura: Por favor, no me asustes.

(Me devolvió el abrazo)

Sakura: Siento que en cualquier momento desaparecerás. Tengo mucho miedo…

Naruto: (susurrándome) Siempre estaré contigo.

(Lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo mí ser. Nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida. Ni siquiera por Sasuke. Y, seguramente, él sentía lo mismo por mí. O por lo menos eso esperaba. Luego de las hermosas palabras que me dijo, deduje que sí. Deshicimos el abrazo. Me volví a sentar en la rama. Lo miré a los ojos. Estaban llenos de alegría, a pesar de que no tenía ni una leve sonrisa)

Sakura: Oye… todavía no me dijiste lo que fuiste a decirme a casa.

Naruto: Ah…sí.

Sakura: ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

(Me miraba un poco confuso. Yo, desde la rama de abajo, me acercaba a él. Otra vez nos separaban pocos centímetros. Yo estaba con la boca abierta, acercándome más a Naruto. Él solo me miraba. Cerré los ojos. Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron. Me separé por un instante. Agarré su rostro con mis manos y lo atraje a mí. En el segundo beso apenas abrió la boca, luego se fue profundizando. Me acercaba con su mano en mi cuello, era increíble. No quería, o más bien no podía separarme de él. Una vez que empezabas no podías parar. Con mis brazos rodeé su cuello. Sentía su cálida piel y sus fríos labios. Ese era el beso que siempre quise, un beso de amor)

Sakura: Te amo.

Naruto: Yo… yo igual.

(Nos bajamos del árbol y nos fuimos a caminar por ahí)

Sakura: Está haciendo mucho frío.

Naruto: Mira a tu alrededor.

Sakura: ¿Qué hay?

(Miraba los pequeños copos de nieve que caían. Era hermoso)

Sakura: Está nevando. Que bonito.

Naruto: Si siempre nieva en Boston.

Sakura: Es que me gusta mucho que nieve, excepto por el frío.

Naruto: (a penas riendo) Mucho sentido no tiene lo que dices.

Sakura: Es que nunca me gustó el frío. Tampoco puedo entender como es que no tienes frío.

Naruto: No lo se. Nunca tengo frío. Es algo normal en mí.

Sakura: Que suerte tienes. No sabes lo que daría por no tener frío.

Naruto: A veces me gustaría saber lo que se siente ser una persona normal.

Sakura: No pienses que es algo bueno. No puedes hacer nada.

Naruto: Yo trato todos los días de ser normal. Por lo menos los convenzo.

Sakura: Al parecer Sam no sospecha nada.

Naruto: ¡Sam! Olvidé que tenía que ir a buscarlo. Debo irme.

Sakura: Espera.

(Se fue corriendo a paso normal en dirección al orfanato. Yo me quedé ahí parada viéndolo. De verdad se preocupaba mucho por Sam. Claro, él nunca tuvo una familia)

(Me voy a mi casa abrazándome para calentarme. Cuando llego me voy directo a mi cuarto para prepararme las cosas para el día siguiente. No era muy tarde. Eran las cuatro. Quise llamar a mis amigos para ver si alguno quería hacer programa. Llamé a Hinata, pero estaba con Kiba. Luego llamo a Ino. Como Sai tenía clases de arte los domingos me dijo que en un rato llegaba. Acomodé un poco mi habitación que estaba llena de papeles y útiles por el trabajo de Geografía. Justo cuando termino de ordenar suena el timbre, era Ino)

Ino: Hola Sakura. Que bueno que me invitaste. Los domingos no se que hacer y estoy aburrida todo el día. Sumando que no dan nada interesante en la televisión.

Sakura: Sí, los domingos son muy aburridos.

Ino: (sentándose en la silla de mi escritorio) Ahora cuéntame todo.

Sakura: (sentándome en mi cama) ¿De que hablas?

Ino: ¿Cómo que de que hablo? Obviamente de Naruto. Nunca te separas de él. Se ve que te estas enamorando mucho más.

(No podía decirle que me besé con él, así que le mentí)

Sakura: Me gusta mucho, pero creo que no le intereso en lo absoluto.

Ino: Lo que considero prácticamente imposible es que Naruto llegue a aceptar a alguien. Siempre con esa personalidad fría y desinteresada. (Suspirando) Pero eso lo hace ser mucho más sexy.

Sakura: ¿Todas las chicas siguen enamoradas de él?

Ino: ¿Tú que crees? ¡Ahora que recuerdo! Luego de las vacaciones estarán las audiciones para las porristas.

Sakura: (emocionada) ¿¡En serio!?

Ino: ¡Sí!

Sakura: Siempre quise ser una porrista. Todos los chicos se fijan en ti. A penas terminen las vacaciones iremos directo a inscribirnos.

Ino: Hablando de la vacaciones. ¿A dónde viajarás tú?

Sakura: Mis padres decidieron viajar a Phoenix. ¿Tú?

Ino: Estamos entre dos opciones. O viajamos a Kentucky por solo una semana o nos quedamos aquí.

Sakura: ¿Por qué solo por una semana?

Ino: Debemos ahorrar para el viaje a Alemania. Dios, lo que voy a tener que estudiar para ese examen oral de alemán.

Sakura: Cierto, me olvidé del viaje a Alemania.

Ino: Va a estar genial. Lo que daría por conocer Europa.

Sakura: Dicen que los alemanes son todos altos y lindos.

Ino: Que emoción.

Sakura: ¿Sabes algo de la fiesta de Temari?

Ino: Ya hizo las invitaciones. Viste como es Temari. Manda a imprimir cientos de invitaciones.

Sakura: ¿Y a quienes invitó?

Ino: A todos nosotros, a todos los de su año y a algunos de quinto.

Sakura: ¿Tienes idea si invitó a Naruto?

Ino: No recuerdo. Seguramente lo habrá invitado, ya que es, de alguna manera, muy amigo tuyo.

Sakura: Espero.

(Si Naruto no iba yo no tampoco. Temari tampoco era muy amiga de Naruto, pero si lo que dijo Ino era cierto, lo invitaría. Se quedó hasta tarde en casa. Charlamos, contamos chismes, chateamos y otras cosas que hacen las adolescentes cuando están juntas. Cuando se fue, eran casi las nueve de la noche. Los domingos era un día en que no tenía muchas ganas de comer, así que me iba directo a dormir. Programé el despertador para las seis treinta, apagué los veladores y me dormí. Pasaron mis ocho horas de sueño y escuché el fuerte sonido de la alarma sonando en la mesa de luz al lado de cama. Como siempre lo apagaba de un manotazo por la bronca que me daba levantarme tan temprano. Me duché y me vestí para el colegio. Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina donde estaban mis padres esperándome para desayunar. Mi mamá estaba preparando la comida y mi papá leyendo el diario)

Sakura: Buenos días.

Padre: (sin despegar la vista del diario) ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Sakura: Bien.

Madre: ¿Qué quieres desayunar amor?

Sakura: Café y dos tostadas.

Padre: ¿Café? (en broma) ¿Hoy tienes Historia?

Sakura: (sarcásticamente) Que gracioso papá. Que me haya casi dormido en una clase no significa nada.

Padre: Pues no podrás dormirte esta semana, ya que tendrás que estudiar como loca.

Sakura: Ya lo se. Dios, como si fueran las integradoras. No es para tanto.

Padre: (llevando la comida a la mesa) Tu madre y yo solo queremos que puedas venir de vacaciones con nosotros en vez de estudiar.

Sakura: No se preocupen, estudiaré.

Madre: Según lo que me contaron algunos de tus compañeros, Naruto es un chico muy inteligente. Es bueno que te juntes con los más inteligentes de la clase para estudiar.

(Al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, mi padre esbozó una expresión de enojo. Me sentí muy incómoda)

Sakura: Ya me voy.

Madre: Espera Sakura. No comiste nada.

Sakura: No te preocupes, compraré un algo en el local cerca del colegio.

(Antes de que me pudiera decir algo, cerré la puerta de entrada y me fui a la parada del colectivo. En el camino paso por un Café Express y me compro un vaso mediano. En el viaje, mientras tomaba el café, miraba por la ventana pensativa. Tenía el rostro sonriente de Naruto grabado en mi mente. No había minuto que no pensara en él)

(Cuando llegué al colegio me encontré con mis amigos en nuestra aula. Como de costumbre los demás haciendo escándalo)

Sakura: Buenos días chicos.

Kiba: Odio empezar el día con todo este griterío.

Shikamaru: Nuestros compañeros son demasiado problemáticos.

Ino: Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta hace bastante.

Sakura: ¿Han visto a Naruto?

Sasuke: Sí, estaba en el pasillo de arriba hace un rato.

Hinata: Creo que estaba con Hillary.

Sakura: ¿Con Hillary?

Ino: ¿Qué hace con esa loca?

Kiba: Seguramente Hillary le estaba pidiendo una cita.

Sasuke: ¿Pero ella no tiene novio?

Hinata: Esperemos que Bryan no la encuentre coqueteando con Naruto sino…

Ino: (imaginándose la situación) Ni me lo quiero imaginar.

Shikamaru: Sería muy problemático. Puede que tenga el coeficiente intelectual de un piojo, pero de fuerza es peor que Hulk.

Ino: Naruto no tendría oportunidad con él.

(Debido a los comentarios de mis amigos, me agarró un miedo inmenso y corrí al pasillo de arriba para ver si estaban. Al subir las escaleras lo veo a él y a Hillary, una chica de cabellos rubios que seducía a quien quiera que considere aceptable para ella)

Hillary: (con su típica voz seductora) Vamos lindo. ¿No quieres salir conmigo?

Naruto: (fríamente) No.

Hillary: (acercándose a él) Se que en tu interior me deseas.

Naruto: Aléjate de mí.

Hillary: (agarrándolo del brazo) No te hagas el interesado.

Naruto: Déjame.

(Se suelta bruscamente de Hillary y se va por la escalera que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Ella se pone histérica y hace un berrinche. Bajé rápidamente para encontrármelo en el piso de cuarto año, pero no pude hablar con él, ya que Kakashi, el profesor de Historia, entró al aula)

Kakashi: Chicos, por favor, dejen de gritar y ubíquense en sus respectivos asientos.

(Todos se tranquilizaron y se sentaron)

Kakashi: Muy bien, abran sus libros en la página ciento siete.

(Así comenzó el día. No sabía que clase era más aburrida. Si la de Historia o la de Lengua. Me dormía de a momentos, pero Naruto me daba un leve golpe para que me despertara. Igual Kakashi no me podía decir solo a mí, cuando toda la clase estaba prácticamente durmiendo. Luego de clases nos fuimos a pasear por ahí, ya que los lunes salíamos temprano. Ese día decidí salir con mis amigos y dejar a Naruto, solo por un rato. Estábamos caminando por el camino que tomaba yo para el autobús)

Sakura: Oigan chicos, ¿a dónde vamos?

Kiba: Debemos ir a comprar unas cosas.

Hinata: Sigo sin entender porque quieren ir a comprarlas a la parte este.

Sakura: (exaltada) ¿La parte este? Están locos si creen que van a ir allí.

Sasuke: Es el único lugar donde podemos conseguir los materiales para tecnología baratos.

Sakura: Pero, pero…

Ino: Vamos Sakura, solo son unos minutos y nos vamos enseguida.

Sakura: Bueno…si ustedes lo dicen.

(Nos subimos al colectivo y luego de unos minutos bajamos en la terminal en el barrio de Naruto)

Hinata: (abrazada al brazo de Kiba) Este lugar me da mucho miedo.

Ino: Es demasiado oscuro y sucio.

Sasuke: Mantengan la calma y no pasará nada.

(Entramos en el local y compramos lo que necesitábamos. Para poder ir a la estación que nos llevaría de vuelta al barrio del colegio, tuvimos que atravesar un callejón. Todas las chicas estaban espantadas. El callejón era alto y oscuro. Yo estaba un poco más tranquila, ya que por esos prados me conocían por ser la novia de Naruto. Cuando estábamos a pocos metros del otro lado, aparecen dos tipos. Eran exactamente los mismos que me atacaron la última vez)

Tipo1: ¿Miren quien está aquí?

Tipo2: La novia del gatito.

Sasuke: (poniéndose delante de mí) Aléjense de ella.

(Aparecieron los otros dos del otro lado)

Tipo3: Y trajo a sus amigos ricachones.

Kiba: ¿Qué quieren?

Tipo4: Dénos todo lo que tengan y los dejaremos vivos.

Sakura: ¡Aléjense!

Tipo2: Ahora no tienes a tu gatito protector. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sasuke: Les dije que se alejaran de ella.

Tipo1: (sacando un cuchillo) ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto, chico lindo?

(Estábamos completamente desprotegidos. Esos hombres acercándose a nosotros con sus cuchillos amenazadores. Todos nosotros estábamos en ronda protegiéndonos los unos a los otros)

Tipo1: Es tu fin…

(Cuando estaba por apuñalar a Sasuke, aparece Naruto saltando por encima de Sasuke)

Naruto: (con su voz amenazadora) Creí haberles dicho que se alejaran.

Tipo3: Tú otra vez.

Tipo1: Este es tu fin, pequeño gatito.

(Dos de ellos corren hacia Naruto con sus cuchillos, pero no logran ni rozarlo. Todos ahí se quedaban mirando como peleaba contra esos hombres que casi logran matarnos. Casi ni los golpeaba, les daba arañazos, pero de un tamaño increíble. La sangre corría por el suelo. Las chicas estaban espantadas al ver los charcos de color rojo intenso. Cuando derribó a dos, faltaban los otros que estaban del otro lado del callejón. Saltando por encima nuestro por lo angosto de las paredes, nos gritó)

Naruto: ¡Huyan!

Sasuke: Ni locos, te ayudaremos.

Naruto: ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Corran!

Ino: Vamos Sasuke, corramos.

Sakura: No te dejaremos Naruto.

Naruto: Les digo que…

(Uno de los tipos le hizo una herida muy profunda en el cuello y en el brazo)

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

(Sasuke corrió hacia él que, luego de dejar inconcientes a los otros dos, se apoyó en las paredes tapándose las heridas que sangraban a chorros)

Sakura: ¿¡Naruto, estás bien!?

Naruto: Estoy bien.

Kiba: Debemos llevarlo a un hospital. Esas heridas son muy profundas.

Naruto: (parándose) Estoy bien. Se me curarán pron…

(Cayó inconciente al suelo)

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Hinata: Por Dios.

Ino: ¡Que alguien llame a la ambulancia, esto es una emergencia!

Kiba: Hay que parar la hemorragia.

Sasuke: Tengo una idea.

(Sasuke se cortó una parte de su camisa del uniforme y la puso alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Shikamaru estaba llamando al 911 para que manden una ambulancia, pero en esa zona no había señal)

Shikamaru: Dios, no hay señal.

Ino: ¿Qué haremos?

Sakura: Síganme.

Kiba: ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Sakura: Que alguien lo levante y síganme.

(Sasuke lo subió a su espalda y fue a donde yo los guiaba)


	6. Chapter 6

(No tenía otra que llevarlo a su casa. Nunca había ido antes, pero él me dijo una vez la dirección. Sabía que Naruto nunca me lo perdonaría, pero era por su bien. Cuando llegamos al departamento 206, tratamos de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada)

Sakura: Está cerrada. Alguno que tire la puerta.

Hinata: Sakura, no está bien entrar en casa ajenas.

Sakura: Kiba, derriba la puerta.

Kiba: No puedo hacer eso Sakura…

Sakura: Bien, si ustedes no me ayudan, lo haré yo misma.

(Empecé a chocarme contra la puerta para poder abrirla. Lo hacía con todas mis fuerzas, pero no se abría. Me estaba doliendo mucho el brazo)

Sakura: Es muy dura.

Kiba: Aléjate Sakura, yo me encargo.

(Tomó distancia y corrió hacia la puerta derribándola. El primero que entró fue Sasuke para poder ubicar a Naruto. Ese departamento tenía una cama, un baño y una cocina. Apenas entras ves una mesa de un metro por un metro con dos sillas. Todas las paredes estaban con manchas gigantes de humedad, pero el piso estaba impecable, limpio. La cama era de una plaza y media, como para dos personas, con sábanas deshilachadas y un acolchado de hilo. Sasuke lo recostó allí y Hinata fue a buscar un botiquín de emergencias)

Hinata: (con el botiquín en mano) Lo encontré.

Sakura: Dámelo.

(Lo abrí y saqué unas vendas. Con la ayuda de Ino le desinfectamos y vendamos las dos heridas)

Ino: Listo, esto debería parar un poco la sangre.

Sakura: Gracias chicos.

Kiba: Oigan, esto de estar entrando a hogares de otros no me gusta.

Sakura: Es solo por un rato.

Ino: Cualquier cosa le decimos a los dueños que necesitábamos ayuda.

Shikamaru: Lo único que agradezco es que estemos todos vivos. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, ahora mismo estaríamos tumbados en el suelo.

Todos: Cierto.

(Ino y Hinata se sentaron en las sillas y todos los demás en el suelo)

Kiba: Fue muy impresionante como venció él solo a esos cuatro ladrones.

Shikamaru: ¿No notaron algo extraño?

Hinata: ¿De que hablas Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Hablo de cómo derribaba a esos tipos. No los golpeaba, sino que los rasguñaba. Cada uno tenía como cinco marcas profundas en sus cuerpos.

Ino: Ahora que lo mencionas, lo noté.

Hinata: También yo.

Kiba: ¿Pero como puede ser posible que los rasguñe?

Shikamaru: Noten también como apareció.

Sakura: (haciéndome la que no sabía) ¿De que hablas?

Shikamaru: Saltó sobre nosotros.

Ino: Pero hay algo que me llama mucho más la atención.

Hinata: ¿Qué es Ino?

Ino: ¿Por qué llamaron a Naruto "gatito"?

Sakura: ¿Piensas que yo lo se? Talvez Naruto ya los conocía y ellos lo apodaron así.

Shikamaru: Oigan chicos, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

Kiba: ¿Qué hora es?

Ino: (mirando el reloj del celular) Son las tres.

(De repente escuchamos el sonido de unos pasos. Era Naruto que se había levantado)

Sakura: ¿Qué haces Naruto? No estás en condiciones para caminar.

Naruto: Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Kiba: ¿A dónde vas? Apenas puedes moverte.

Naruto: (saliendo del departamento) Váyanse de aquí, a menos de que quieran morir.

Sakura: ¡No empieces, por favor!

Naruto: (gritando enojado) ¡Váyanse!

(Sale de la habitación y dobla para ir a las escaleras. Salimos para detenerlo, pero había desaparecido)

Shikamaru: ¿A dónde se fue?

Ino: Desapareció.

Hinata: Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Kiba: ¿A quien tenía que ir a buscar?

Sakura: No lo se, pero será mejor que nos vayamos.

(Usó su velocidad para escapar. Fue a buscar a Sam. Todos, excepto Sasuke, me empezaron a preguntar de todo. Luego de mi actuación quisieron saberlo. Obviamente les mentí. Les dije que había ido a comprar unas cosas y que esos tipos me atacaron y Naruto me salvó. Y todas las demás preguntas me hacía la tonta y les decía que no sabía nada. Luego de lo que presenciaron, no dejarían de pensar en Naruto. No estaba muy preocupada por él. Total se recuperaba rápido. Cuando volví a mi casa, me fui a sacar el uniforme y veo que mi brazo estaba con decenas de moretones morados de cuando golpeé la puerta. Me dolían mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me hacían sentir bien. Esas lastimaduras eran la prueba de que, de alguna forma, le era útil a Naruto. En ese momento mi padre entra a mi habitación. Yo me tapo el brazo con la camisa)

Padre: Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?

Sakura: Sí, un momento.

Padre: Claro.

(Cierra la puerta, yo busco algo rápidamente para poder disimular esas enormes manchas moradas. Me puse el buzo polar)

Sakura: Puedes pasar.

Padre: Ven, siéntate.

(Nos sentamos en mi cama)

Padre: Siento que deberíamos hablar un poco más, ya que tenemos una distancia muy incómoda para mí.

Sakura: Entiendo…

Padre: Se que estuve actuando muy mal contigo, pero debes entender que lo más triste para un padre es ver crecer a su pequeña.

Sakura: ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que podré estar con Naruto?

Padre: No.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no?

Padre: No confío en ese chico. Puede que sea inteligente y amable, pero no quiero que establezcas nada con él.

Sakura: Pero sigo sin entender por qué desconfías de él.

Padre: Sakura, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

(Agarra mis brazos con sus manos)

Sakura: (sacando su mano de mi brazo) No me toques ahí.

Padre: ¿Por qué? (subiendo el tono de voz) ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: No es nada…

Padre: ¡Sakura, no me mientas!

Sakura: En serio papá, no es nada.

(Me extiende el brazo y me levanta la manga. Espantados ve los moretones)

Padre: (sin respirar) ¿Qué te sucedió?

Sakura: Yo…

Padre: ¿Quién te hizo eso?

(No le respondía. De una u otra manera le iba a echar la culpa a Naruto)

Padre: Fue él…

Sakura: ¡No!

Padre: (levantando el tono de voz) ¡Sí, fue él!

Sakura: (casi llorando) ¡No, no fue Naruto!

Padre: ¡Entonces dime de donde salieron esos moretones!

(No me dio tiempo para hablar)

Padre: ¡Te prohíbo acercarte a ese monstruo!

Sakura: ¡Naruto no es un monstruo!

Padre: De ahora en más apenas salgas del colegio te vendrás directo a casa y si llegas tarde te castigaremos. Solo podrás salir con Ino, Sasuke y todos los demás. A él lo quiero fuera de tu vida.

Sakura: (llorando) ¡No me puedes obligar!

Padre: ¡Esto es por tu propio bien Sakura!

(Se va de mi cuarto y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Me tiré en la cama a llorar. Nunca creí que mi padre llegaría tan lejos. Desde la parte de debajo de la casa, me grita)

Padre: ¡Ponte a estudiar la presentación de Geografía!

(Saqué las cosas de mi mochila y me puse a estudiar. Casi no podía concentrarme, solo pensaba en él. Estaba muy triste. Las lágrimas caían sobre las hojas esparciendo la tinta. Las secaba con mi manga y seguía leyendo. Pasaban las horas, hasta que me quedé dormida en el escritorio. Al día siguiente, en el colegio, fue la directora de estudios para cambiarnos de asientos. Yo quería que me pusieran con Naruto, para, por lo menos, tener ese tiempo con él. La mujer comenzó a hablar. Odiaba que vaya a nuestra aula. Esa mujer era muy rara. Nunca supimos bien el nombre. Creo que se llamaba Norma, pero todos le decíamos cara de pájaro por la nariz gigante que tenía, pero lo que más nos hartaba era la forma psicológica en que nos hablaba)

Norma: Muy bien chicos, les diré sus ubicaciones.

(Nos empezó a decir que nos paráramos. Tú vas allí, tú vas allá. Tardó media hora en ubicarnos)

Norma: Haruno Sakura.

(Me levanté)

Norma: Tú te sentarás con…

Sakura: (pensamiento) Con Naruto, por favor, con Naruto.

Norma: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: (pensamiento) Maldita cara de pájaro.

(Pegadas a las dos paredes, había cuatro pares de asientos, ubicados uno detrás de otro, en el medio era igual que en las paredes, pero en vez de dos eran tres bancos. A Sasuke y a mí nos ubicó en la anteúltima parte del lado de la ventana que daba a la calle)

Norma: Naruto Uzumaki. Tú te sentarás con Hillary Alvear.

Sakura: (pensamiento) Maldita cara de pájaro…

(Cuando nos ubicamos seguimos con la clase. Mientras el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón, nosotros copiábamos)

Sasuke: (susurrándome) Oye Sakura…

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: Quiero saber si…

(Lo interrumpe Kakashi)

Kakashi: (aun escribiendo) Los que están hablando a lo lejos les sugiero que se callen.

(Continuamos copiando los ejercicios. Disimuladamente Sasuke me da un pequeño papel que tenía algo escrito. Lo agarro y lo leo. Este decía _"Te veo luego de gimnasia en la terraza". _La clase luego de Historia era Educación Física y era cambio de hora. O sea que no había recreo. Los martes Gimnasia eran tres bloques completos, así que no podríamos vernos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegó el recreo para almorzar, subí hasta la terraza para encontrarme a Sasuke)

Sakura: Sasuke, ¿estás aquí?

Sasuke: (apareciendo de detrás de la puerta a la terraza) Aquí estoy Sakura.

Sakura: ¿De que querías hablar?

Sasuke: Creo que ya te lo ha dicho.

Sakura: ¿Me ha dicho que quien?

Sasuke: Hablo de Naruto.

Sakura: ¿De Naruto?

Sasuke: Seguramente ya te habrá contado…tú ya sabes que.

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sasuke: Porque yo soy un… ¿cómo explicártelo?

Sakura: Dile ya.

Sasuke: Un chamán.

Sakura: ¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke: Puedo conectarme con el mundo de los espíritus.

Sakura: ¿Me estas tomando por idiota?

Sasuke: ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

Sakura: Es que…demasiadas cosas juntas me confunden. Primero que Naruto es el portador de un alma en pena y luego tú que te puedes contactar con los espíritus. ¿Crees que se me es fácil aceptar todo esto?

Sasuke: Ya se que es muy raro, pero debes creerme como le creíste a Naruto.

Naruto: Pero Naruto tiene pruebas.

Sasuke: ¿Y que quieres que te muestre? ¿Los espíritus que están a tu alrededor? Si ni siquiera los ves.

Sakura: (agarrándome la cabeza con las manos) ¿Pero por que me pasa esto a mí?

Sasuke: Porque eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa de Indonesia.

Sakura. ¿Qué yo soy la reencarnación de que historia que?

Sasuke: ¿Por qué crees que Naruto no puede usar su poder contra ti?

Sakura: No lo se.

Sasuke: Dame tu mano izquierda.

(Se la doy, me levanta la manga de la camisa y comienza a pasar la suya sobre mi muñeca sin rozarla)

Sakura: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Sasuke: Te voy a mostrar algo.

Sakura: ¿Pero por que pasas tu mano sobre la mía?

Sasuke: Estoy transfiriendo energía al sello de los nueve demonios.

Sakura: (confundida) ¿Sello de que?

(De repente en mi muñeca aparece el símbolo de mi colgante)

Sakura: ¿Qué hace ese símbolo allí?

Sasuke: Este sello fue hecho a la sacerdotisa Kekal.

Sakura: ¿Kekal?

Sasuke: Ella fue la que inventó ese símbolo. Se lo llama Sello de los nueve demonios.

Sakura: ¿Y para que lo inventó?

Sasuke: Los antiguos curanderos unían el ADN de un animal con un humano para las guerras.

Sakura: Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

Sasuke: Los Malamiblis se usaron para el golpe de estado hacia la sacerdotisa, pero ella pudo protegerse de ellos con el símbolo. Este sello, cuando estaba en peligro, suprimía el poder de los Malamiblis.

Sakura: ¿Y que hace en mi mano?

Sasuke: Ya te lo dije Sakura. Tú eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa.

Sakura: No, no, no, no, yo no puedo ser la… reencarnación de una mujer que murió hace… ¿hace cuanto?

Sasuke: Murió en el siglo veinticuatro antes de cristo.

Sakura: Peor todavía.

Sasuke: Es tu destino Sakura. No fuiste elegida para ser el cuerpo de Kekal, esta fue una profecía.

Sakura: ¿Profecía?

Sasuke: Hace cuatro mil trecientos años se predijo que tú serías la portadora de los poderes de Kekal.

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Sasuke: Porque yo estuve allí. Tengo casi cuatro mil años. Soy inmortal.

Sakura: No, no, demasiadas coincidencias.

Sasuke: El destino nos unió a los tres. Este encuentro fue predicho hace más de cuatro mil años.

Sakura: Estas loco.

Sasuke: Llámame loco, pero si no quieres aceptar tu destino, no es culpa mía.

(Pensaba en lo que me dijo. Yo le creía, pero seguía sin poder creer que eso estaba pasando)

Naruto: Yo creí que el chamán del Islam era solo un rumor.

Sakura: Naruto…

(Lo veía con sus vendajes en el cuello y en los brazos)

Sasuke: Si tú no se lo decías, se lo tenía que decir yo.

Naruto: ¿Qué piensas hacer aquí?

Sasuke: La profecía lo relata. Un chamán, una sacerdotisa y un Malamibli.

Naruto: No creí que esa historia fuera cierta.

Sasuke: Pues créela.

Sakura: ¿Tú lo sabías desde el principio?

Naruto: Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Quería protegerte. Es muy peligroso que hablen de esto en un lugar público como este.

Sasuke: Cuéntale ahora Sakura.

Sakura: ¿De que hablas?

Sasuke: Ya sabes de qué hablo.

(Sasuke se va escaleras abajo y Naruto se queda esperando a que hable)

Sakura: Perdona…es que esto me tomó muy de sorpresa.

Naruto: No es muy normal para ti todo esto, ¿verdad?

Sakura: (riéndome irónicamente) Saber que soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa que murió hace cuatro mil años no es algo que se escuche muy a menudo.

Naruto: Bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

Sakura: Quería decirte que…

(Antes de poder decirle algo, lo abrazo y comienzo a llorar)

Sakura: Prométeme que pase lo que pase no me dejarás.

Naruto: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sakura: Prométemelo.

Naruto: (devolviéndome el abrazo) Te lo prometo.

(Deshacemos el abrazo y me seco las lágrimas)

Naruto: ¿Estás mejor?

Sakura: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Sí.

(Me miraba para que hablara)

Sakura: (volviendo a llorar) Ya no podré verte.

Naruto: (calmado) ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Mi padre dice que no debo verte más.

Naruto: (secándome las lágrimas) No llores más. Me hace sentir culpable.

Sakura: No sabes cuanto te amo como para dejarte.

Naruto: (acariciándome la mejilla) No nos separaremos. Te lo prometo.

Sakura: (abrazándolo nuevamente) Gracias.

(No tuvimos mucho tiempo hasta que tocó el timbre para entrar a clases. Teníamos la presentación de Geografía. No había repasado nada, pero igualmente todo lo que estudié en la noche me lo acordaba. Estábamos en nuestros asientos esperando a que el profesor dijera quien pasaba primero)

Ibiki: Inglaterra, pase adelante.

(¿Teníamos que ser los primeros? Igualmente cuanto antes mejor. Luego tendríamos toda la clase para hace nada. Nos ubicamos al frente de la clase y pegamos la cartulina en el pizarrón)

Ibiki: Comiencen.

(Cada uno dijo su parte del texto y el profesor nos hacía preguntas. Supuse que nos había ido bien. Cada pregunta que nos hizo la respondimos sin problemas. Cuando por fin terminamos, nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares. No me gustaba que Naruto esté con Hillary. Esa chica era una presumida y una egocéntrica. Solo porque venía de una familia millonaria no tenía el derecho de tratarnos como si fuéramos sus camareros. Desde mi lugar veía como se acercaba a Naruto seductoramente, como era costumbre de ella. Lo llegaba a tocar y esa cabellera rubia teñida se extinguiría para siempre. Él ni se movía se quedaba ahí estático como si Hillary no existiera. Luego de la interminable clase de Ibiki, fuimos al patio para tomar un poco de aire en el recreo. Estaba caminando con Ino, cuando vemos al novio de Hillary, Bryan, con su equipo de fútbol caminando en sentido contrario a nosotras)

Ino: ¿Qué querrán esos?

Sakura: No lo se y no lo quiero saber.

(Se hacen a un lado cuando pasan al lado nuestro. Nos volteamos para ver a donde se dirigían. No lo podíamos creer. Estaban yendo hacia Naruto, el cual estaba leyendo tranquilamente sobre el muro que dividía los dos patios. Nos acercamos corriendo hacia allí para ver que pasaba)

Bryan: Baja de ahí…

Naruto: (sin despegar la mirada del libro) ¿Qué quieres?

Bryan: Tú haz estado molestando a mi novia.

Naruto: (con voz de malhumor) El que estés celoso no es mi culpa.

Bryan: Yo no estoy celoso. Tú no tienes el derecho de robarme a mi novia.

Naruto: (bajando del muro) Escúchame. Que tu cerebro no sea lo suficientemente grande como para entender que Hillary te está engañando no es motivo por el cual tengas que enojarte conmigo.

Bryan: (molesto) ¿Qué haz dicho?

Naruto: (amenazante) Te he dicho que no me molestes más, idiota.

(Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Decirle idiota era como decirle gordo a Chouji. Bryan podía usarte como muñeco de práctica si le decías eso)

Bryan: ¡Te voy a matar maldito infeliz!

Naruto: Deja de molestarme.

Bryan: Ya es suficiente.

(Todos los presentes se pusieron en ronda alrededor de ellos)

Sakura: Esto va a terminar mal.

Ino: Pobre Naruto. No podrá contra todo el equipo de fútbol.

(En realidad yo me refería a los grandulones. El que se enfrentaba a Naruto terminaba muy mal. El capitán se acercaba a Naruto para golpearlo, pero éste lo esquiva fácilmente. Luego otro golpe y otro y otro, pero sin lograr nada)

Naruto: ¿Ya me puedo ir? Tus juegos me tienen harto.

(Una parte de la ronda se abre para darle paso, pero uno de los matones del equipo lo retiene de la camisa)

Naruto: (molesto) Si sabes lo que te conviene… suéltame.

Bryan: ¿Sino que?

Naruto: Me harté.

(Agarra la mano que lo sujetaba y se la tuerce hasta que el tipo grita de dolor y de súplica. Luego de una orden de Bryan, otros tres se le acercan)

Naruto: (con la voz amenazante) Les dije que se alejaran.

(Los mira fijamente y los que estaban corriendo hacia él cambian su curso para protegerse detrás de su capitán. Naruto se da media vuelta y se va)

Bryan: ¡Todavía no te haz enfrentado a mí!

Naruto: No pienso gastar mi tiempo en un cobarde como tú.

Bryan: ¿¡Cómo me haz llamado!?

Naruto: Cobarde, y espero que esta vez lo hayas escuchado bien. ¡Abran paso!

Bryan: (corriendo hacia él) ¡Nadie me llama idiota y cobarde sin tener su merecido!

(Mientras se acercaba, tiraba su puño hacia atrás para que el impacto sea mayor. Naruto solo estaba allí parado. Pensando lo peor cierro los ojos. Cuando escucho el ruido del impacto, suenan las voces de asombro de la gente que estaba alrededor. Abro lentamente los ojos y veo a Naruto sosteniendo el puño de Bryan con una sola mano como si nada)

Naruto: Ya te dije…

(Suelta su puño y le da una patada en el estómago, la cual lo tira al suelo)

Naruto: …que no me molestes.

(Los amigos lo ayudan a levantarse. Yo corro detrás de Naruto alejándonos de la turba de personas)

Sakura: Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: No, nada.

(Hubo un momento de silencio)

Naruto: Sakura… quiero saber…

Sakura: (interrumpiéndolo) Aprovechemos las horas escolares… ya que va a ser el único momento en que podremos estar juntos.

Naruto: Sí…tienes razón.

Sakura: (escuchando el timbre) ¿Nos vemos luego de clases?

Naruto: Nos vemos.

(Nos fuimos a clases de tecnología en alemán que teníamos una vez a la semana. Estábamos divididos en dos grupos. La mitad del curso en uno y la otra mitad en otro. Como nuestros apellidos estaban uno en un grupo y otro en otro, hasta el día siguiente no podríamos vernos. Estaba pensando en él, no podía evitarlo. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y segundo que transcurría pensaba en él. Esta separación estaba llegando muy lejos. Sentía que en algún momento él se hartaría de mis reglas y se iría. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Temía mucho)

(A la salida del colegio estaba Temari repartiendo las invitaciones de su fiesta. Nos da una a cada uno de nosotros)

Temari: No falten chicos. Estará genial.

Ino: ¿Cómo podríamos faltar?

Kiba: Sí, es la mejor fiesta del año.

Temari: Oye Sakura. (Dándome una invitación) ¿Le podrías dar esto a Naruto? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Sakura: (con tono triste) Sí, claro.

(Me apuré para tomar el autobús y no llegar tarde a casa. Cuando llego a casa, lo primero que hago no es ir a mi cuarto, sin avisarle mi padre sobre la fiesta, así se gana un poco mi confianza. Él estaba leyendo el diario en el hall)

Sakura: Papá.

Padre: Veo que llegaste temprano. Bien hecho.

Sakura: Vengo a mostrarte esto.

(Le doy la invitación)

Sakura: Temari va a hacer la fiesta anual este fin de semana. ¿Puedo ir?

Padre: Debería decirte que no por los exámenes, pero como es solo una vez al año…

Sakura: (abrazándolo) Gracias papá.

Padre: ¿Irá él?

Sakura: Temari no lo invitó.

Padre: Que alivio. Yo te llevaré.

Sakura: Gracias papá.

(Me voy a mi cuarto para comenzar con mis estudios. Comencé con las materias más difíciles. Ya no podía estudiar con Naruto. Iba a tener que estudiar con mis amigos. Cuando nos juntamos para estudiar se pasan todo el día haciendo estupideces y no aprendemos nada. Y no quería ir a los talleres de matemáticas y de alemán. La única vez que fui me sentí una idiota que no sabía nada. Todos los presentes eran niños de primer y segundo año. Me fui a los cinco minutos. O estudiaba con mis padres o estudiaba sola. Preferí la segunda opción. Comencé a escribir mis resúmenes, cuando veo mi muñeca izquierda y recordé cuando apareció el símbolo. Seguía sin poder creer que en mi cuerpo residía el espíritu de una antigua sacerdotisa. Pero lo que me seguía preocupado era el tema de la fiesta. Si mi padre sabía que Naruto iría, sería un problema. Hasta que llegara el fin de semana no desobedecí una orden. Llegué siempre temprano, no fui a caminar a ningún lado sola, etc. Esperaba que con eso me ganara la confianza de mi padre)


	7. Chapter 7

(Llegó el día de la fiesta. Mi padre nos llevó a Ino, a Hinata y a mí al centro comercial para compararnos algo para la fiesta. Mientras nos probábamos la ropa hablábamos)

Hinata: La fiesta de Temari va a estar genial.

Ino: Siempre lo son. Es genial tener a una amiga que organice este estilo de fiestas.

Sakura: Tiene con que. Su country es inmenso.

Ino: Y por eso todas las chicas invitadas van de compras. Siempre hay que lucir bien en esa fiesta.

Hinata: ¿Encontraron algo?

Ino y Sakura: Sí.

(Pagamos la ropa y nos fuimos al auto. Mi padre llevo a cada una a su casa y luego fuimos a la nuestra. En el camino charlamos un poco)

Padre: Se ve que esta fiesta es muy importante. Me hiciste venir hasta el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad.

Sakura: Es que la chicas queremos vernos bien en cualquier momento.

Padre: ¿Quiénes irán a la fiesta?

Sakura: De nuestra clase solo nos invitó a Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino y a mí. Invitó a todos los de su clase y a algunos de cuarto.

Padre: Ten cuidado con el alcohol. He escuchado que los adolescentes enloquecen con eso.

Sakura: No te preocupes por eso.

Padre: Esta semana me haz sorprendido. No haz llegado un solo día tarde y haz cancelado muchas reuniones para estudiar. Me demostraste que puedo confiar en ti.

Sakura: Gracias papá.

(Ja, lo había logrado. Me había ganado su confianza. Ya no desconfiaría más de mí. Podía ir tranquilamente a la fiesta sin ningún problema. Cuando llegué a casa, me fui a bañar y a cambiar. Debajo del agua pensaba. A Naruto no le gustaban mucho esos lugares, pero seguramente iría por mí. Yo le había pedido que fuera. Puse una sonrisa y cerré el agua de la ducha. Me puse la ropa que me había comprado. No era la gran cosa. Unas bermudas de Jean, una musculosa larga color rosa y unos collares rojos y blancos. Me puse las zapatillas en botita que usaba muy a menudo, ya que combinaba y que no tenía dinero para comprarme zapatos. Me arreglé el cabello y preparé mi cartera rosa. Llevaba la cámara digital, el celular, un poco de maquillaje por las dudas de que se me corra el que me había puesto y las invitaciones para ubicar el country. A pesar de que íbamos bastante, nunca pude aprenderme la dirección. Mi padre me llevó. Esa noche no hacía nada de frío. Estaba espectacular. Al llegar entro y me reciben Temari, Ino y Hinata)

Temari: ¡Hola Sakura! Pasa.

(La música estaba a todo volumen. Decir que los altoparlantes estaban en el jardín de atrás)

Sakura: Hola chicas.

Ino: Llegas a tiempo…

Sakura: ¿Para que?

Ino: Mira todos los chicos que llegaron. Ve con uno.

Sakura: Prefiero estar con ustedes.

Hinata: No seas aguafiestas. Aprovecha que no tienes novio. Ve a buscarte alguno.

Sakura: Mejor luego.

Ino: Mientras tanto vamos a comer algo.

Sakura: Los chicos ya atacaron las cervezas ¿verdad?

Hinata: ¿Tú que crees?

Ino: Por ahí debe estar Sasuke. Si quieres ve con él.

Sakura: ¿Dónde?

Ino: Estaba en el patio del costado.

(Voy allí. Era el único lugar donde la música no sonaba muy fuerte, casi ni se escuchaba. En cualquier momento los vecinos nos iban a cortar la fiesta. Eran las nueve y algo de la noche y nosotros con la música a todo lo que daba. Camino por los pequeños pasillos y le doy la vuelta a la casa. Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las reposeras que estaban delante de las puertas corredizas de la casa. Estaba tomando de una botella de algo, seguramente cerveza)

Sakura: Hola Sasuke.

Sasuke: Llegaste Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Todavía no vino Naruto?

Sasuke: No y no creo que venga.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Recuerda lo que pasó en el cine.

Sakura: Creo que se me había olvidado.

Sasuke: Igualmente puedes pasarla bien. Creo que a la vuelta están haciendo esas cosas raras que les gusta hacer a ustedes las chicas.

Sakura: No puedo desperdiciar esta fiesta haciendo nada.

(Desde lejos los chicos lo llamaban a Sasuke)

Kiba: Ey Sasuke, ven aquí…

Sasuke: Ya voy.

Sakura: Ten cuidado, puede que estén demasiado…

(Le hacía la típica seña de cuando las personas estaban completamente borrachas)

Sasuke: (riéndose) Eso no lo dudo.

(Se fue con los chicos y yo con mis amigas. Todas las personas allí presentes estaban tomándose la vida. Hasta Hinata, considerada la "niña buena" estaba descontrolada. Por todas partes de la casa podías ver botellas de todo tipo de bebidas. Cerveza, gaseosas de todo tipo, vodka, hasta de los cartones miniatura de jugo de naranja. Nos sacábamos fotos y hacíamos videos. Filmábamos a todos los demás como si fuéramos unas idiotas que no sabían que más hacer. Empezábamos a corretear por ahí mirando como los demás la pasaban de maravilla en la fiesta más popular del año y la verdad es que con todo lo que tomé esa noche ni me había acordado de Naruto. Cuando luego de poder deshacerme de la borrachería que tenía encima, me fui a donde estaba anteriormente con Sasuke para alejarme un poco del ruido y de la gente. Ojeaba las fotos que habíamos sacado. Estaban geniales todas)

Naruto: Entiendo que estés aquí. El ruido es insoportable.

(Me asusté demasiado. Del silencio absoluto me comienza a hablar. Estaba dentro de las sombras que formaban los árboles que no eran alumbrados por las luces de la casa)

Sakura: Naruto…

Naruto: Sinceramente no tengo excusa para darte, así que lo único que puedo decirte es que me perdones por llegar tarde.

Sakura: (acercándome a él) No hay problema. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Naruto: ¿Ya te mencioné que no me gustan este tipo de reuniones?

Sakura: Es como una tradición del colegio.

Naruto: Te ves muy… muy bien.

Sakura: Gracias…

Naruto: No puedes decir lo mismo de mí, ¿no?

Sakura: Es una fiesta informal. No es necesario venir muy arreglados.

Naruto: Suerte que tus amigas no me vieron…

Sakura: ¿Cómo que no te vieron?

Naruto: No, vine por aquí. Ese ruido infernal en cualquier momento me iba a reventar la cabeza.

Sakura: Sí, te entiendo… ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar un poco más tranquilo?

Naruto: ¿Hay alguno?

Sakura: (tomándolo de la mano) Ven conmigo.

(Lo llevé a un árbol que estaba casi en el límite de las dos casas)

Sakura: Se que no es muy grande como el del parque…

Naruto: (interrumpiéndome) Está perfecto. ¿Vamos?

(De un salto se subió a la rama, yo tardé un poco más, pero cuando pude acomodarme, me senté en una rama cerca de la de él)

Sakura: Te tengo una pregunta.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es?

Sakura: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto de los espíritus y lo de Sasuke?

Naruto: Yo no lo sabía hasta que Sasuke me lo dijo. Sabía que eras especial como Estrella lo fue. Yo lo que menos creí que fueras la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa muerta hace más de cuatro mil años.

Sakura: Nuestro encuentro fue predicho hace tiempo.

Naruto: Estamos rompiendo todas las reglas. Supuestamente yo debería odiarte y tratar de matarte.

Sakura: Se que nunca lo harías.

Naruto: Pero tu padre sí.

Sakura: Piensa que si me voy contigo voy por el mal camino.

Naruto: Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. (Suspira) A veces me gustaría saber lo que se siente tener un padre que te reprima.

Sakura: A mí no me gusta este tipo de reprimendas. Es mi vida y no quiero que se meta en ella.

Naruto: Pero no tienes que vivir a la sombra de tus padres.

Sakura: Es que tú ya viste como son los padres. Son muy celosos. Yo sigo siendo para él su niña pequeña.

Naruto: Pues tendrá que desacostumbrarse, ya que dentro de poco tendrás que hacer tu vida.

Sakura: ¿Y tú que piensas hacer en tu futuro?

Naruto: No lo se. Soy un humano que contiene el espíritu de un demonio. No tengo muchas opciones. Solo se que moriré.

Sakura: Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo.

Naruto: Depende. Puede que muera en setenta años o en cinco minutos.

Sakura: Lo dudo mucho.

Naruto: ¿Y tú que haz decidido para tu futuro?

Sakura: Yo pensaba ser arquitecta e irme a Italia a estudiar en la universidad.

Naruto: ¿Arquitectura?

Sakura: Sí, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con edificios antiguos y esas cosas.

Naruto: Un buen futuro. Espero que se te pueda cumplir.

Sakura: Lo que espero es no quedarme sola. Quiero cumplir mi sueño al lado de alguien que amo.

(Lo miré y él me miró. Le sonreí)

Sakura: Me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos para ese entonces.

Naruto: (sonriéndome) Si ese es tu deseo, la muerte podría esperar un tiempo más.

(Le sonreí)

Naruto: (extendiendo su mano) Ven conmigo.

Sakura: (posando mi mano sobre la suya) ¿A dónde vamos?

Naruto: Quiero que veas algo.

(Me sube en su espalda)

Naruto: Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.

Sakura: Bien.

(Estaba con los ojos cerrados y sentía el viento que provocaba la velocidad a la que iba. Cuando siento que para y me baja de su espalda, le agarro la mano de los nervios)

Sakura. ¿Dónde estamos?

Naruto: Puedes abrir los ojos.

(Los abro y veo la luna llena delante de mí. Era como si extendiera la mano y la pudiera tocar. Estábamos en la torre más alta de la catedral a unas calles del country)

Naruto: ¿Te gusta?

Sakura: Es hermoso.

(Me abraza desde atrás por la cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Poso mi mano derecha sobre sus brazos y con la izquierda lo agarro de la nuca. Sentíamos el viento que soplaba esa noche)

Sakura: Ojala esto dure para siempre.

(Me hace un sonido con la boca de aceptación)

Sakura: Pero creo que todavía falta algo.

(Me mira y yo volteo la cabeza hasta que quedamos enfrentados. Veía sus hermosos ojos celestes. Con mi mano empujo su cuello hacia mí provocando que nuestros labios se unieran. Cada vez se profundizaba más y más. Me acercaba mucho más a él con sus brazos. El frío era penetrante, pero sus caricias me daban calor, un calor que quería sentir por toda la eternidad. Mi mano pasó de su cuello hacia su mejilla. A los pocos instantes separamos nuestros labios) (Quise aprovechar el tiempo restante hasta que terminara la fiesta para pasear un poco con él. Cada minuto contaba. Cuando bajamos de la torre de la catedral, caminamos un poco por las calles que rodeaban el country)

Sakura: (calentándome los brazos) Comenzó a hacer frío.

Naruto: (sacándose su buzo) Toma. Ponte mi suéter.

(Me lo puse. Era un suéter sin sierre y de cuello alto. Me quedaba muy largo y grande, pero no me importaba, lo acariciaba contra mi mejilla, como siempre)

Sakura: ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de invierno?

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo dinero como para viajar.

Sakura: Ojala pudieras viajar con nosotros. Vamos a ir a Phoenix.

Naruto: Yo no pertenezco a tu clase social, Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Entonces como harás para viajar a Alemania?

Naruto: Eso me lo paga el colegio. No es ningún problema para mí.

Sakura: Ojala yo fuera así de inteligente.

Naruto: Solo tengo memoria. Todo lo demás es por instinto. Las matemáticas las uso todo el tiempo aunque no me diera cuenta.

Sakura: Sí, eso lo se…

Naruto: (un poco tímido) Oye Sakura…

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Naruto: ¿Qué dirías si te dijera… que debo irme?

Sakura: Haría todo lo posible para detenerte…

(No me contestó, siguió caminando. Caminábamos y hablábamos. Estábamos a unas calles del country de Temari. En cada esquina había un policía y todas las casas estaban enrejadas. Éramos las únicas personas caminando por allí. Paro un segundo a mitad de cuadra)

Sakura: ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso antes?

Naruto: Curiosidad…nada más.

Sakura: (mirando al suelo) Tú eres la primera persona…a la que he amado. Si tú no estás sería…sería como el fin del mundo para mí.

Naruto: No te preocupes por eso.

(Me abraza)

Naruto: Nunca te dejaré. Fue una promesa.

Sakura: (abrazándolo con fuerza) Nunca lo harás.

(La luz de un auto nos alumbra. Naruto estaba de espaldas a la luz, pero yo podía distinguir el auto. Era mi auto. Lo solté rápidamente pero era muy tarde. Mi padre había parado el auto frente nuestro y bajó rápidamente sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Retrocedí bruscamente para que no se acercara a Naruto)

Padre: (más que furioso) ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

Sakura: ¡Tú no puedes mandar mi vida!

Padre: ¡Súbete al auto!

Sakura: ¡No!

Padre: ¡Te dije que te subieras al auto!

Sakura: ¡Te he dicho que no!

Padre: (agarrándome fuertemente del brazo) ¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga!

(Al ver que me dolía, Naruto le da un golpe a la mano de mi padre y este me suelta)

Naruto: ¿¡No ve que la está lastimando!?

Padre: ¡Aléjate de ella!

Naruto: (con su vos fría) Usted no me puede obligar.

Padre: Sakura es mi hija.

(Mi padre le da un golpe en la cara a Naruto)

Sakura: ¡Papá! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Padre: Es por tu bien.

Naruto: Perdóname Sakura.

(Naruto golpea a mi padre, el cual cae al suelo. Al escuchar los gritos y los ruidos bruscos, los policías de alrededor van a donde estábamos nosotros)

Policía1: ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Padre: (aún en el suelo) Arresten a este delincuente.

Sakura: ¿¡Que diablos estás haciendo!?

Padre: ¡Me ha golpeado!

(Rápidamente los oficiales agarran a Naruto de los brazos. Él no se resistía)

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

(Lo abracé mientras los policías trataban de separarnos)

Sakura: (llorando) ¡No te dejaré ir!

Policía: (jalándome del brazo) Jovencita, por favor…

Sakura: ¡Suélteme! ¡Naruto!

(Logramos tomarnos de las manos, pero los oficiales nos separaron nuevamente)

Sakura: (llorando desesperadamente) ¡No me dejes! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Naruto: ¡Sakura!

(Logré tomarlo de la mano, pero nuevamente nos separaron)

Naruto: (susurrándome) Nos vemos…

Sakura: ¿De que hablas?

(De un momento al otro desaparece)

Policía1: ¿Dónde está?

Policía2: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Policía1: Ha desaparecido.

(Nadie encontraba respuesta posible a lo había pasado. Yo estaba en medio de los oficiales y de mi padre parada pensando a donde pudo haber ido)

Padre: Ahora que se ha ido, tú vendrás a casa.

(Se estaba acercando a mí para llevarme al auto, pero Naruto me toma en brazos y me lleva a un lugar lejos de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo pasó. Cuando paramos, lo abrazo fuertemente)

Sakura: Por poco y me vuelvo loca.

Naruto: Te hice una promesa.

Sakura: Pero en cualquier momento tendré que volver.

Naruto: Lo se.

Sakura: Esto no es justo… Estoy por cumplir diez y siete años. Mi padre ya no puede decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer.

Naruto: Pues díselo a él, no a mí.

Sakura: Es que no me atrevo. No puedo dejarlos.

Naruto: Solo haz lo que tu corazón te diga. Confía en ti misma.

Sakura: He cometido demasiados errores en mi vida. ¿Qué pasaría si cometo otro error?

Naruto: Haz lo que tú creas correcto. No dependas de nadie.

Sakura: Tengo mucho miedo. Ellos son mis padres, no puedo dejarlos. De repente desaparecer de sus vidas. Va a ser un golpe muy fuerte.

Naruto: Entiendo.

Sakura: Tú… nunca supiste lo que se siente esto ¿verdad?

Naruto: (con risa irónica) No recuerdo bien. Estuve solo por muchos años y con mi tutor nunca tuve peleas, excepto cuando espiaba a las mujeres en el baño.

Sakura: ¿Espiaba a las mujeres en el baño?

Naruto: Sí, era un pervertido.

Sakura: ¿Y nunca le dijiste que parara?

Naruto: Él se autodefinía un "súper pervertido" y se sentía orgulloso de serlo.

Sakura: ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Naruto: Nunca supe el nombre completo. Todos lo llamaban solo por Jiraiya.

Sakura: Que extraño nombre.

Naruto: Era un tipo muy raro. Siempre andaba solo por ahí. La mayoría de las veces se iba a los cabarets y los bares. Era fanático de las chicas y el alcohol.

Sakura: (sarcásticamente) Que buen ejemplo que te dio.

Naruto: Nunca le di importancia a lo que hacía. Solo me molestaba que, a veces, me obligara a ir con él. Siempre con una sonrisa me decía _"mientras tengas mujeres, dinero y alcohol, el mundo es tuyo"._

Sakura: Pero tú lo querías mucho.

Naruto: Con él aprendí muchas cosas. Era más como un abuelo para mí.

Sakura: ¿Cómo murió?

Naruto: No me gusta hablar mucho de eso.

(Hubo un momento de silencio)

Naruto: No se exactamente como. Estaba en mi habitación del orfanato y fueron la dueña del lugar y una de las encargadas para decirme que había muerto. Nunca me dijeron como o cuando.

Sakura: No pueden hacer eso. Tú tienes el derecho de saberlo.

Naruto: Preferí nunca saberlo. No me gustan esas cosas.

Sakura: Ah…entiendo.

(Continuamos caminando)

Naruto: Sakura. ¿Vas volver con tu padre?

Sakura: Con respecto a eso. Quería hacerte una pregunta.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: Quería saber si podía quedarme contigo esta noche.

Naruto: No lo se.

Sakura: Vamos…por favor. Si tu departamento está impecable.

Naruto: Bien, si tú quieres (con una sonrisa) Tuviste suerte de que cambiara las sábanas de la cama por otras nuevas.

Sakura: Gracias.

(Caminamos por la calle hasta llegar al country de Temari. Les metí una excusa para irme sin mis amigos. No sabíamos como haríamos para ir a su casa. Nos las ingeniamos para poder llegar. Ya era muy tarde. Debían ser las once de la noche. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso del departamento, el cual quedaba en el tercer piso, el anteúltimo. Caminábamos por le pasillo hacia el departamento número doscientos seis. Abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar primero)

Naruto: Se que no es el palacio de Buckingham, pero es todo lo que tengo.

Sakura: Me parece acogedora. Por lo menos está limpia, no como mi cuarto.

(Nos acostamos en la cama, yo sobre su hombro. Él me acariciaba el cabello y eso me hacía sentir cosquilleos en mi interior; una especie de escalofríos agradables. La noche estaba fría, pero estando bajo sábanas, un par de acolchados gruesos y a su lado no tenía frío, al contrario. A la mañana siguiente me despierto en los brazos de Naruto. Me acurruqué mejor y él, dormido, me abrazó más fuerte. Pensaba en que pasaría cuando llegase a casa. No podía no ir, pero me daba miedo ir. Luego de lo que pasó la noche anterior, mi padre no me dejaría salir a ningún lugar sola. Me quedaría encerrada en casa para siempre)

Naruto: ¿Estás pensando en algo?

Sakura: Naruto…

Naruto: Tienes miedo de ir a tu casa, ¿verdad?

Sakura: Sí…

Naruto: No tienes otro remedio que ir.

Sakura: Por mi me quedaría contigo…

Naruto: Eso sería la locura más grande que cometerías.

Sakura: Lo se, pero es lo que quiero.

(Luego de levantarnos yo fui al negocio de mi madre, para poder hablar sin griteríos ni reprimendas. Ella trabajaba en un local de perfumes)

Madre: ¡Sakura! (Abrazándome) ¿Dónde estuviste?

Sakura: Estuve en…

Madre: Estuviste con él, ¿verdad?

(No le respondí, solo le asentí con la cabeza)

Madre: Tu padre ya me tiene harta. No quiere que te juntes con ese chico.

Sakura: Ma, ya tengo diez y seis años. Tengo la edad suficiente como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Madre: Sakura, tú sabes que yo no estoy en contra de que estés con él…

Sakura: Entonces ayúdame. Ayúdame a estar con él. Ya estoy harta de que me diga que hacer. Llegué hasta lo más bajo para poder estar con él. Tú debes comprenderme.

Madre: (abrazándome nuevamente) Claro que te comprendo amor. Es horrible.

Sakura: ¿Harás algo?

Madre: Trataré de hablar con él. Haré todo lo posible.

Sakura: (entre sollozos) Gracias, gracias.

Madre: No te recomiendo que vayas a casa. Hoy se quedó en casa por si regresabas. Ve a la casa de alguna amiga o amigo. Trataré de hacer que se vaya.

Sakura: Bien. Gracias mamá.

(Sabía exactamente a donde ir; con Sasuke. La casa quedaba a unas calles del colegio. Él vivía en una casa que heredó de su familia. Hospedaba de vez en cuando a alguien para ganar dinero con el alquiler. Era una casa muy cómoda y bonita)

Sasuke: Sakura, que bueno que te encuentro.

Sakura: ¿Por qué, que pasa?

Sasuke: Entra.

(Me llevó al cuarto que antes pertenecía a sus padres)

Sakura: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke: Comenzaron a moverse.

Sakura: ¿Quiénes?

Sasuke: Los cazadores.

Sakura: ¿Quiénes son esos?

Sasuke: Son unos cazadores de espíritus. Se dedican a matar y extraer el espíritu de los Malamiblis.

Sakura: ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Sasuke: Sí… Naruto está en peligro.

Sakura: ¿Y que podemos hacer?

Sasuke: Solo tú puedes detenerlos.

Sakura: ¿Por qué yo?

Sasuke: Porque tú eres la única que tiene los poderes que se requieren para esto. La sacerdotisa los encerró en una prisión.

Sakura: (interrumpiéndolo) Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estás queriendo decir que estos tipos tiene más de cuatro mil años?

Sasuke: Exacto y solo la sacerdotisa puede encerrarlos de nuevo.

Sakura: Pero yo no se como usarlos. Apenas el otro día supe esto. Ni siquiera Naruto lo sabía.

Sasuke: Se que todo esto se te hace muy confuso, pero debes entender que desde que naciste estuviste destinada a esto.

Sakura: Sí, lo sé, ¿pero no hay otra manera de detenerlos?

Sasuke: Eres tú o nadie. A menos de que no te importe Naruto…

Sakura: ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo nunca dejaría que le hicieran algo.

Sasuke: ¿Entonces lo harás?

Sakura: No lo se. No estoy segura.

Sasuke: Tienes miedo de morir, ¿verdad?

Sakura: (un poco avergonzada) Sí…

Sasuke: No te preocupes por eso. Naruto y yo estaremos contigo. Pero necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Sakura: Haré lo que pueda. Todo sea por Naruto.

Sasuke: Bien, si mis cálculos son correctos, los cazadores vendrán en unas dos o tres semanas.

Sakura: Pero eso es en plenas vacaciones de invierno.

Sasuke: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Sakura: Hemos planificado las vacaciones por mucho tiempo y no podré cancelarlas.

Sasuke: Tendrás que hacer algo. No podremos hacer esto sin ti.

Sakura: Veré que hacer.

Sasuke: Cuando termines ven de nuevo aquí… y trae a Naruto.

Sakura: ¿Para que?

Sasuke: Solo dile que traiga el tablero.

Sakura: ¿Tablero?

Sasuke: Él sabrá de qué hablo.

(Me fui de su casa directo a un lugar donde seguramente lo encontraría)


	8. Chapter 8

(No me había equivocado. Estaba con su uniforme en el café donde trabajaba. Entro y me siento en una mesa. Él se acerca a mí)

Naruto: (susurrándome) ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? Estoy en hora de trabajo.

Sakura: (susurrándole) Perdón, pero Sasuke me dijo que te llamara.

Naruto: ¿Para que?

Sakura: No lo se, pero quiere que estemos los tres.

Naruto: Bien, cuando termine mi turno voy.

Sakura: Y dijo que llevaras un tablero.

Naruto: ¿Está loco o que? ¿Cómo me va a pedir llevar el tablero?

Sakura: ¿Qué es ese tablero?

Naruto: Luego te cuento.

Sakura: De paso que estoy aquí, ¿podrías traerme un café expreso?

Naruto: Claro, aprovecha que trabajo aquí.

Sakura: (riéndome) Solo me dieron antojos de café.

Naruto: Ya te lo traigo.

(Luego de que me trajera el café y de que terminara su turno, fue a su casa a buscar el famoso tablero y luego a lo de Sasuke. Dentro, Sasuke y Naruto conversaban)

Naruto: ¿Estás loco? No podemos hacerlo todavía.

Sasuke: Es ahora o nunca.

Sakura: Muy bien, ¿no piensan decirme que es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto que están organizando?

Sasuke: ¿No se lo haz contado?

Sakura: ¿Qué no me ha contado que?

Naruto: Eh…Sakura. El tablero que te nombré anteriormente, es una técnica de sellado de poderes.

Sakura: ¿Y para que piensan usarla?

Sasuke: Debemos sellar nuestros poderes.

Sakura: ¿Para que?

Sasuke: Para que los cazadores no puedan encontrarnos. Ellos nos rastrean midiendo la fuerza espiritual que cada uno utiliza.

Sakura: Pero sellarlo es ridículo. ¿Qué pasaría si llegan y no tenemos los poderes?

Naruto: Eso no nos preocupa. Mientras permanezcamos juntos no ocurrirá nada. Nuestros poderes quedarán dentro de una caja que uno de nosotros cuidará.

Sasuke: ¿Están listos para el sellado?

Naruto y Sakura: Sí.

(Apoyaron el tablero en el suelo y lo abrieron. Este tenía dibujados unos símbolos extraños formando un círculo y dentro de este había un círculo más pequeño con un símbolo extraño en el centro)

Sakura: ¿Qué son todos esos símbolos?

Sasuke: Los de afuera forman la barrera y el del centro es el que lo suprime. Está escrito en una lengua muy antigua.

Naruto: ¿Tienes la caja?

Sasuke: Sí.

(Del cajón de un mueble sacó una pequeña caja de madera con incrustaciones de piedras blancas y la puso en el círculo pequeño. Luego nos sentamos alrededor de este)

Sakura: ¿Y ahora que?

Sasuke: Cada uno debe depositar una gota de sangre en la caja.

(Nos pasamos una hoja de metal y nos hicimos un pequeño tajo en el dedo y vertimos la sangre dentro. Luego Sasuke la cerró)

Sakura: ¿Eso es todo?

Naruto: (susurrándome) Espera Sakura.

(Sasuke comenzó a hablar en una lengua que no entendía. De pronto de nuestros cuerpos comenzó a salir un humo de color blanco un poco plateado)

Naruto: Ahora sentirás que te debilitas. Eso es normal.

(Primero sentí un cosquilleo y luego sentí un mareo muy fuerte. Dentro de la caja el humo plateado comenzó a dar vueltas como un remolino en el agua y Sasuke la cerró)

Sasuke: Listo. Hasta que no lleguen los cazadores no usaremos esto. Naruto, tú te quedarás con ella.

Naruto: Bien.

Sakura: ¿Estás seguro que esa cajita de madera no se va a romper o algo?

Sasuke: Es casi irrompible. Puede que tenga cuatro mil años, pero las piedras que tiene incrustada la protegen de cualquier cosa. Si estas se rompen liberarán los poderes al instante.

Naruto: No te preocupes, no le pasará nada.

Sasuke: Asegúrate de llevarla encima siempre. No sabemos cuando se pueden aparecer.

Naruto: No te preocupes, no le ocurrirá nada. A menos de que tú quieras cuidarla.

Sakura: Conmigo se perderá en cinco segundos.

(Nos fuimos de la casa de Sasuke y Naruto se fue a la suya. Yo me quedé caminando hacia la mía. Cuando llego escucho que mis padres estaban teniendo una discusión a gritos)

Padre: ¿Cómo puedes ayudarla?

Madre: Es su vida, ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho en meternos en ella.

Padre: ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que lo haríamos todo porque ella fuera feliz?

Madre: ¡Y ella es feliz con ese muchacho! ¡Tú estás haciendo que no sea feliz! ¡Déjala en paz de una vez!

Padre: ¡Yo solo quiero lo que se que es correcto para ella!

Madre: ¿Lo que es correcto? ¿Lo que es correcto? ¿Qué tiene Naruto que no es correcto? ¿Vivir en los barrios bajos? Te diré que nunca vi a un muchacho de su edad trabajando tanto para vivir. Hay personas que ni siquiera se preocupan de lo que pasa aquí. Este país es un desastre y tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Padre: No me cambies de tema…

Madre: (interrumpiéndole) ¡Yo no te cambio de tema! ¡Yo nunca vi a Sakura tan feliz! Ella lo ama.

Padre: Él no puede estar con Sakura, entiéndelo. Sakura es una chica de clase y no puede andar saliendo con alguien como él.

Madre: Ese es tu problema. Estás tomando las decisiones por ella. Tienes que terminar con esto antes de que Sakura termine odiándote.

Padre: Yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra hija.

(Escucho los pasos que se van hacia el lado contrario de donde estoy yo. Por la abertura de la llave veo que mi madre estaba sola en el hall. Voy con ella y la abrazo)

Sakura: Gracias mamá.

Madre: ¿Escuchaste toda la discusión?

Sakura: Sí.

Madre: Sakura…hice lo posible por hacer que tu padre entre en razón.

Sakura: Ya no importa. Él nunca lo aceptará.

Madre: Perdóname Sakura, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte más. Esta situación se está poniendo muy complicada.

Sakura: Entonces ¿qué haré?

Madre: Cariño, nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto.

Sakura: ¿De que hablas?

Madresusurrándome) Esta noche quédate en lo de tu abuela. Dentro de un rato te llevaré un bolso con ropa y el uniforme. Veré que puedo hacer.

Sakura: Bien.

(Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a la casa de mi abuela que quedaba en un barrio muy tranquilo lejos del mío. Mi abuela era como pocas. Le gustaba leer revistas, se vestía modernamente, para su edad, me dejaba decir malas palabras. Era prácticamente mi mejor amiga. Mi abuelo siempre comparaba la vida con la milicia. El había ido a batalla cuando tenía veinte años. Fue general)

Abuelo: No puedo creer que mi hijo esté haciendo algo así. Cuando yo estaba en la armada nunca traté a mis hombres como yo quería. Si querían pegarse un tiro con las armas se lo pegaban.

Abuela: Te estás metiendo un tema completamente diferente. No te preocupes Sakura. Todos te apoyamos y estamos contigo.

Sakura: Gracias abue.

Abuelo: Ya es hora de te que dejen hacer tu vida. Cuando tenía tu edad yo ya salía a ganarme la vida. A los dos años me llevaron a la armada y me convertí en general de más de cien hombres al cumplir los veinte.

Abuela: No estamos hablando de tu pasado.

(Tocan la puerta. Mi abuela va a atender. Era mi madre que me traía el bolso con la ropa)

Madre: Hola abuela, le traje esta ropa a Sakura.

Abuela: Perfecto querida. Sakura puedes quedarse el tiempo que quiera.

Madre: No sabes cuanto te lo agradecemos. Las dos.

Abuela: No es problema. Tenemos las habitaciones que usaron tu marido y sus hermanos cuando eran niños. Tú sabes que Sakura desde los dos años vine aquí. La cuidaremos bien.

Madre: Gracias abuela.

Abuela: ¿Pero que le dirás a…?

Madre: (interrumpiéndola) Luego se me ocurrirá algo.

Sakura: (abrazándola) Adiós mamá.

Madre: Adiós hija. Cuando sepa que hacer te llamaré.

Sakura: Espera, ¿qué pasará con las vacaciones?

Madre: Tendremos que posponerlas.

Sakura: Pero ya han pagado la estadía y…

Madre: (interrumpiéndome) De lo que menos tienes que preocuparte es de eso.

(Me despedí de ella. Al día siguiente, eran las ocho de la noche, estábamos mi abuela y yo en la cama de ella, como era costumbre nuestra, charlando)

Sakura: Gracias por dejarme quedarme abuela.

Abuela: Sabes que no es problema para tu abuelo y para mí.

Sakura: Es que siento que estoy molestando a mucha gente con este tema.

Abuela: ¿Cómo se llama el famoso muchacho?

Sakura: Naruto.

Abuela: ¿Pero que tiene Naruto que tanto odia tu papá?

Sakura: Es que vive en los barrios bajos y…

Abuela: ¿Solo por eso? Yo creí que era algo más problemático como que se drogaba o era alcohólico.

Sakura: No, no, nada de eso. Él es una persona muy original. Trabaja en el orfanato como hermano mayor y da clases de piano a una niña.

Abuela: Un chico culto. Sigo sin entender lo que le ve de peligroso tu padre.

Sakura: Puede que sea cuando entraron a robar nuestra casa.

Abuela: (sobresaltada) ¿Entraron a robar?

Sakura: Era solo un ratero. Se estaba llevando unos platos y algunas cosas de la cocina.

Abuela: ¿Y que pasó con él?

Sakura: El ladrón quiso lastimarme y él me defendió. Creo que desde ese momento mi padre creyó que era una persona violeta.

Abuela: Ay, ay, ay, toda la educación que le di la tiró a la basura. Que trates de defender a un ser querido no es señal de violencia. Quiere decir que te interesas por su seguridad.

Sakura: Entonces hazle entender que Naruto no es todo lo que él piensa.

Abuela: Es muy difícil hacer entrar en razón a tu padre. Siempre fue así. Y con sus hermanas ni te cuento. No le gustaba que salieran con chicos y hasta a veces se iba a sus citas.

(En medio de nuestra charla escuchamos el timbre. Mi abuela fue a abrir y luego va la habitación)

Abuela: Sakura, hay un chico rubio que te busca en la puerta.

Sakura: ¿Rubio?

Abuela: Sí, y debo decirte que es muy guapo.

Sakura: Debe ser Naruto.

Abuela: Así que ese es el famoso Naruto. Con un chico así lo andaría presumiendo en todas partes.

Sakura: (riéndome) ¿No crees que ya estas un poco grande como para decir eso?

Abuela: Por dentro sigo siendo la misma.

(Voy a la puerta)

Sakura: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: Vine a buscarte. Necesitamos hablar.

Sakura: ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Naruto: Tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí.

Sakura: Ven, entra.

(Lo llevé a la terraza de la casa para que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación)

Sakura: ¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto: Sakura, tienes que venir conmigo y con Sasuke, es urgente.

Sakura: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto: Los cazadores. Sasuke acaba de descubrir que llegarán mañana o pasado.

Sakura: ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Naruto: Sasuke nunca se equivoca.

Sakura: Pero si sellamos nuestros poderes. ¿Cómo nos encontraron tan rápido?

Naruto: No tengo idea, pero necesitamos estar los tres juntos. Mañana en la mañana vendrás con nosotros.

Sakura: Naruto, no puedo faltar al colegio. Suficiente escándalo he formado, ahora no puedo no ir al colegio.

Naruto: (agarrándome de los hombros) Sakura, esto es importante…

Sakura: (interrumpiéndole) Perdona, pero no puedo.

Naruto: Bueno, no puedo cuestionarte. Es tu decisión.

(Lo acompañé a la puerta y luego fui con mi abuela)

Abuela: ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Sakura: No es nada. Creo que… voy a prepararme las cosas para el colegio.

Abuela: Yo haré la cena. Mañana tu abuelo te llevará.

(Luego de cena me fui a dormir. Cuando llegué al colegio, estaban todos mis amigos esperándome, excepto Sasuke que estaba con Naruto hablando en un rincón del aula. Por la ventana podía ver las grises nubes en el cielo. En cualquier momento se largaba a llover)

Ino: Sakura, ¿dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana?

Sakura: En lo de mi abuela. Fue el cumpleaños.

Hinata: Ya nos estábamos preocupando por ti. No atendías ninguna de nuestras llamadas.

Sakura: Es que me olvidaba de ponerlo a cargar.

Kiba: ¿De que estarán hablando Naruto y Sasuke?

Ino: ¿Sabían las nuevas? Al parecer Naruto tiene una pandilla de los barrios bajos y se dedican a robar.

Sakura: ¿De que estúpida fuente sacaste eso?

Ino: Pues esto ya se expandió por todo el colegio.

Sakura: ¿Quién lo inició?

Ino: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

Sakura: ¿A ti que te importa, cerda?

Ino: Mejor cállate frentezota.

Shikamaru: No comiencen a pelear por estupideces como estas.

Sai: A demás Sakura, es solo un rumor. Solo duran unos días y luego ya nadie les presta atención.

Kiba: Sí, pero el tema es quien fue el que lo comenzó.

Shikamaru: ¿Quién más puede ser?

Hinata: ¿De que hablas Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Recuerden a quien rechazó Naruto frente a todo el colegio.

Todos: Hillary.

Shikamaru: Ya todos saben que ella es así.

Ino: Sí, pero lo oculta bajo su popularidad y su rubio teñido.

Kiba: Es más mala que el diablo.

(Entra el profesor de Historia, Kakashi, y nos sienta para comenzar el examen)

Kakashi: Bien chicos, sepárense para comenzar el examen y no comiencen a hacer escándalo como la última vez.

(Pusimos los asientos uno detrás del otro en cada fila. Yo estaba del lado de la ventana. En la mitad del examen, mientras pensaba una de la respuesta, miro hacia fuera de la ventana para despejar un poco la mente, cuando veo tres tipos con capuchas negras que derribaron la puerta principal para entrar)

Sakura: (hablando en voz baja) No, no, deben ser los cazadores.

(Sin contestar todas las preguntas le entrego rápidamente el examen. Kakashi me dijo que podía salir y, para que no piense que estaba haciendo trampa, golpeé en la espalda a Naruto y a Sasuke para que salieran del aula. Desde la ventana de la puerta veo como los dos entregan la hoja y salen)

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura: Acabo de ver por la ventana a dos hombres encapuchados que derribaron la puerta de entrada.

Sasuke: Diablos, deben ser ellos.

Naruto: ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos hacer el sellado delante de toda la gente.

Sasuke: ¿Tienes la caja, Naruto?

Naruto: Sí.

(Entró al aula rápidamente y agarró su mochila)

Naruto: Aquí está.

Sasuke: Bien.

Voz: Al fin los encontramos.

(De las escaleras aparecieron los tipos encapuchados de antes. Solo se les podía ver la boca)

Sasuke: ¡Abre la caja!

(Naruto la abrió y de allí salió el humo blanco hacia nuestros cuerpos)

Tipo1: (a Naruto) Tú debes ser el Malamibli de la pantera.

Naruto: Lo encerraremos de nuevo.

Tipo2: Ten cuidado, esa debe ser la sacerdotisa.

(Uno de los dos sacó una espada)

Tipo1: Acabaremos con ese demonio en un instante.

(Miré fijamente la espada. Esta tenía el símbolo de los nueve demonios grabado en la hoja)

Sakura: ¡Naruto, ten cuidado! Esa espada tiene el símbolo.

Naruto: Ya lo se.

(El hombre comenzó a correr en dirección de Naruto. Estos comenzaron una dura pelea. No sabría como explicarla; los dos eran muy poderosos. En un momento Naruto recibe un fuerte golpe que hace que atraviese la puerta de un aula. Todos los que estaban allí dentro se sorprendieron y se asomaron para ver lo que ocurría)

Sakura: Sasuke, no podemos pelear aquí dentro, hay demasiada gente.

Sasuke: Eso no importa ahora. Ayúdame a formar el sello.

Sakura: ¿Y que quieres que haga?

Sasuke: Solamente sigue lo que yo hago. Apúrate sino Naruto podría perder el control.

Sakura: Bien.

(Seguí cada uno de los pasos de Sasuke. En el suelo dibujamos con una tinta especial unos símbolos antiguos. Estábamos por terminarlo, cuando el otro sujeto se acerca a nosotros empuñando una cimitarra)

Tipo2: No terminarán ese sello.

Sasuke: ¡Cuidado Sakura!

(Sasuke se lazó sobre mí para esquivar el ataque. El tipo y él comenzaron a pelear)

Sasuke: ¡Sakura, termina el sello!

Sakura: ¡Pero no se como!

(Todos estaba viéndonos sin poder creer nada. Mis amigas me gritaba que saliera de allí y los profesores trataban de pararnos)

Sasuke: ¡Sakura, termina el sello!

Sakura: ¡No se como se hace!

Sasuke: ¡Debajo de la caja están los símbolos! ¡Apúrate, no queda mucho tiempo!

(Busqué la caja rápidamente y la di vuelta para ver el grabado. Estaba a punto de terminarlo, cuando el oponente de Sasuke lanzó su espada contra la caja ocasionando que la perdiera por las escaleras)

Ino: ¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?

Sakura: Ino, váyanse, es peligroso.

(De repente, veo como Naruto y su oponente atraviesan el ventanal de vidrio y caen desde el tercer piso al patio. Me asomé rápidamente a la ventana con otras personas para ver si no se había hecho daño. Por suerte cayó bien y siguió con la pelea)

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

(Sasuke dejó de lado a su oponente y fue conmigo)

Sasuke: Vamos Sakura, es muy peligroso formar el sello aquí con todos. Busca la caja, rápido.

(Agarro la caja y voy nuevamente a su lado)

Sakura: ¿Y ahora que?

Sasuke: (tomándome la mano) Agárrate fuerte de mí.

Sakura: Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sasuke: Vamos a saltar…

Sakura: ¿Estás loco? Vamos a matarnos.

Sasuke: No te preocupes, yo se caer. Uno…

Sakura: No, no, no, Sasuke esto es una locura.

Sasuke: Dos, tres.

(Saltó por la ventana agarrándome de la mano. Grité como una loca. Todos nuestros compañeros y profesores viendo todo lo que hacíamos. A pocos metros del suelo Sasuke me pone sobre sus brazos sabiendo que yo no iba a caer bien. Cuando llegamos al suelo Sasuke me da la tinta para que haga el sello)

Sasuke: Apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

(De repente Naruto se tira encima de mí)

Sakura: ¿Qué haces Naruto?

Naruto: Ten más cuidado.

(En el lugar donde antes estaba parada, aparece la espada clavada en el suelo formando una gran grieta)

Naruto: No creo que pueda retenerlo mucho tiempo más. Haz el sello ya.

Tipo1: ¡Espero que no se atrevan a dibujar ese sello o vuelo la escuela completa!

Naruto: No serías capaz…

Tipo1: Claro que sería capaz.

(El encapuchado va hacia donde estaban algunos de nuestros compañeros y los amenaza con su espada)

Tipo1: Suelta la tinta o estos jóvenes quedarán degollados.

(Solté el pincel con la tinta dejando que se esparciera)

Sakura: No les hagas nada. Hago lo que quieras, pero no les hagas daño.

Tipo1: Entréganos al Malamibli y los dejaremos vivir.

(Esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Debía elegir entre mis amigos o Naruto. No podía permitir que se lo llevaran, pero tampoco podía dejar que mataran a persona inocentes)

Naruto: (gritándoles) Iré. Pero deben abandonar este lugar.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Naruto: No puedo permitir que los maten.

(El hombre agarra a unos siete u ocho chicos y los empuja por la ventana)

(Naruto rápidamente los ataja a todos y los deja en el suelo. Cuando ya estaban todos en el suelo empuja a Ino por la ventana)

Sakura: ¡Ino!

(Nuevamente va a buscarla y la sostiene en brazos)

Tipo1: Eres débil niño.

Naruto: Deja de jugar con personas inocentes.

Tipo1: (bajando) Nunca podrás vencerme si te empeñas en los demás.

Naruto: Cállate.

(La voz de Naruto comenzó a tornarse más ronca. Sus ojos se pusieron de color amarillento y los colmillos comenzaron a crecerle)

Sakura: ¡Naruto, detente! Te estás transformando.

(Deja lentamente a Ino en el suelo tratando de contener su poder. Su pecho comenzó a ensancharse tomando la forma de un esqueleto animal. Se volteó hacia mí y me puso una sonrisa)

Naruto: No te preocupes Sakura… todo estará bien.

Sakura: Naruto…

Ino: Sakura, ¿qué le está pasando a Naruto?

Sakura: Ahora no Ino, esto es malo. ¡Naruto, por favor, contrólate!

(Comenzó a rugir. Dudaba si contener el sello o dejarlo. Si lo contenía se debilitaría y si lo dejaba podría destruir todo el colegio completo. Como dijo la gitana, una vez que el sello fue liberado no hay vuelta atrás)

Ino: Sakura, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Naruto?

Sakura: ¡Ahora no Ino! ¿No ves que…?

(Siento unas gotas. Comenzó a llover)

Sakura: Ino, ve adentro y diles que evacuen el colegio. Esto podría descontrolarse.

Ino: Pero Sakura…

Sakura: (interrumpiéndole) ¡Ve ahora!

Ino. Sí.

(De pronto me doy cuenta de que Sasuke y el otro hombre no estaban allí. Estaban en el otro patio. Voy con él por si necesitaba ayuda. Los dos estaban a una distancia bastante larga, pero de un momento al otro el sujeto que estaba con él desaparece y se va con el otro)

Sakura: Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sakura: Se acaba de transformar por completo.

Sasuke: Esto es malo, debemos terminar el sello ahora mismo, sino no podremos detenerlos.

Sakura: ¿Qué es capaz de hacer en ese estado?

Sasuke: Como mínimo… destruir el vecindario completo.

Sakura: ¿Cómo mínimo?

Sasuke: Cuando un Malamibli adquiere la forma completa, la fuerza de este es increíble. Pon un solo golpe podría matar a cien personas a la vez.

Sakura: ¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos a terminarlo.

Sasuke: Tendrás que terminarlo tú, e iré a ayudar a Naruto.

Sakura: Pero si no tengo la caja…

Sasuke: Toma esto.

(Me da de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel)

Sasuke: Ahí tienes los símbolos. Apúrate, o todo el lugar quedará destruido.

Sakura: Sí.

(Sasuke se fue a ayudar a Naruto, o más bien a proteger a todos de Naruto, mientras yo hacía el sello. Tenía que hacerlo rápido. Estaba muy nerviosa. La campana de evacuación todavía no había sonado. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Ino? Cuando pude terminar el sello, este comenzó a formar como un caparazón de una luz blanca que se iba agrandando cada vez más)

Sakura: ¿¡Sasuke, ahora que!?

Sasuke: Ahora hay que encerrarlos allí dentro.

Sakura: ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

Sasuke: El sello se irá expandiendo hasta llegar a su objetivo, pero no dura mucho. El tiempo máximo que soporta el sello abierto es entre cinco y seis metros de diámetro.

Sakura: Tenemos que meterlos nosotros.

(Teníamos que actuar rápido, Naruto se estaba descontrolando y luego no podríamos hacer nada. La batalla duró demasiado tiempo. Cuando Sasuke y yo nos quisimos dar cuenta, Naruto ya había matado a uno de los hombres. Yacía tirado en la mitad del sello, mientras este se expandía. Solo le faltaban dos metros para llegar a su máximo)

Sakura: ¡Sasuke, debemos apresurarnos!

(Naruto y el otro hombre se habían metido de nuevo en el colegio. Todos los alumnos que estaban en los balcones salieron corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia)

Sasuke: Trataré de atraerlos hacia aquí.

Sakura: Sasuke espera…

(Antes de que pudiera terminar, Sasuke había desaparecido. El agua seguía cayendo. Todos mis compañeros estaban a mi alrededor preguntándome sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo los ignoraba. Veía fijamente el piso donde habían subido. Salí corriendo hacia la escalera externa. Subía los escalones lo más rápido que podía, pero por la lluvia me resbalaba y caía. Mis rodillas sangraban por los golpes. De repente escucho un grito. Luego un "NO" desesperante. Eso mi impulsó a subir más rápido. Todos abajo estaban curiosos preguntándose lo que ocurría. Algunos subieron conmigo. Cuando llego al piso, corro por los pasillos buscándolos. Desde la ventana de una de las aulas veo como el último hombre caía justo sobre el sello provocando que este se cerrara inmediatamente. Era como ver un remolino verde gigante. Me quedé así por muy poco tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el sello se cerró y nada más ocurrió. Salgo del aula y sigo corriendo por el pasillo buscándolos. Un grupo de personas estaban amontonadas en un lugar. Me acerco. La puerta del aula estaba toda rasguñada y tenía algunas manchas de sangre. Trataba de hacer paso entre la gente pero no podía. Escuchaba la voz de alguien que decía "esperen". Durante algunos segundos estuve esperando a que alguien abra la condenada puerta. Estaba sentada, apoyada sobre la pared. Cuando al fin la abren, lo primero que quise saber era quien era. Todos se abrieron paso dejando pasar a quien había abierto la puerta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vi quien era el que se acercaba a mí. Me levanto rápidamente)

Sakura: ¿Qué pasó?

(Me hizo una seña de negación con la cabeza. Lo miré por unos instantes atónita y luego largué a correr hacia el aula. Allí estaba. Tumbado en el piso con toda la camisa blanca de color rojo. Con los brazos abiertos casi alineados. Su rostro estaba cubierto de manchas rojas. No pude soportarlo más y me puse a llorar desesperadamente sobre el hombro de… Sasuke)

Sakura: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

(Trataba de acercarme hacia el cuerpo, pero Sasuke no me dejaba. Lo golpeaba, lo pateaba, pero nada. Traté de tirarme al suelo, pero todos me sostuvieron. Llorar, era lo único que podía hacer. En un momento, me impulsé tanto que pude liberarme. Corrí hacia él. Me arrodillé a su lado y levanté la parte de su cabeza y sus hombros y lo abracé)

Sakura: (meciéndome) ¿Por qué? Eres un idiota. Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. Me lo prometiste. Dijiste que nunca me harías sufrir. ¡Me lo prometiste!

(Mis lágrimas caían sobre la herida en su rostro haciendo que la sangre que la cubría se mezclara con mis lágrimas y cayeran con un tono rojizo aguado. Tomó un tono pálido y sus labios se volvieron morados. Ya no tenía la piel cálida de antes. No, estaba helada. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo)

Sakura: (gritando) ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame sola!

Sasuke: Sakura. Nuestra misión ya terminó. Esas dos personas que acaba de matar, es la ira y el rencor dentro de los corazones humanos. Naruto solo hizo lo que debía hacer. Acabó con el odio en el mundo.

(Lentamente apoyé nuevamente a Naruto en el suelo)

Sakura: (tranquilizándome y secando mis lágrimas) _"Los sentimientos son debilidad que anulan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber"._ La primera vez que me lo dijo pensé que estaba loco y que era un malhumorado. Ahora mismo entiendo su significado. Por mala suerte entiendo su significado. Él me enseñó el camino del valor. Me enseñó a creer en mí misma y a entender que yo podía hacerlo.

(Sasuke me miraba con tristeza)

Sakura: Fui una estúpida. Fui una estúpida al no decirle esto que te estoy diciendo. (Volviendo a llorar) Ahora seguramente debe estar pensando que fui, soy y seré una cobarde que se oculta detrás de otros para protegerse.

(Sasuke me levantó por el brazo y me condujo a fuera del aula. Miraba y en mi camisa tenía manchas de sangre. También en mis manos y en mi rostro luego de secarme las lágrimas y mancharme. Todos mis compañeros me miraban sin entender mucho. Sasuke me dirigió al patio para que pudiéramos hablar a solas. Todos los espectadores se pusieron en los balcones para vernos. Debajo de la lluvia, las manchas rojas en mi cara se difuminaban y caían como gotas rojas. Sasuke trataba de que no llore más y me dio un abrazo)

Sasuke: Mi trabajo ha terminado.

Sakura: ¿Qué harás?

Sasuke: Los hechizaré. No recordarán nada de lo ocurrido. Las aulas regresarán a su estado normal. Nadie se acordará de que alguna vez Naruto o yo existimos.

Sakura: ¿Yo también seré…?

Sasuke: Sí, perdóname.

(Me volvió a abrazar y yo se lo devolví. Dijo unas cosas extrañas y de un momento a otro estaba en mi salón de clases haciendo mi examen. Miré hacia todos lados. No vi ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto. Dentro del bolsillo de mi uniforme encuentro un papel arrugado con una escritura. Al ver la letra supe que era de Naruto)

"_Sakura: si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que ya estoy muerto. Perdona por no haberte dicho esto antes. Mi destino en la batalla que tuviste junto a mí y Sasuke era morir defendiendo a la salvadora del mundo. Perdona si te hice llorar. P. D: Te amo"_


End file.
